Team Bonding
by SniperGYS
Summary: Tras perder el nacional, Yukimura se da cuenta de lo que le falta a su equipo para estar al nivel del Seigaku, por lo que decide llevar a sus compañeros a un entrenamiento en las montañas... Pero no contaba con que el mismo Seigaku tambien acampaba en el mismo lugar. Ahora el Rikkaidai tendra que sobrevivir a la temida "Maldición del Seigaku" . Intento de humor. TERMINADO!
1. La idea

Holas! tengo un buen de tiempo de no escribir algo aquí, y mis anteriores fics murieron en la masacre masiva que hiso hace tiempo, sin embargo algo paso que se me ocurrio esto y decidi escribirlo, asi que aqui les dejo un nuevo fic en este nuevo formato que ahora todos usan xp pero antes va el ahora clasico:

Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi Takeshi al igual que todos sus personajes, asi que todo va para el

* * *

Cap 1

_No era un día normal, no era nada normal… era un día donde había ocurrido algo con lo que no contaba, su historial perfecto ya no existía… y el solo pensar en ello lo había obligado a escapar de su casa a alta hora de la noche y agarrar el transporte que lo llevaría a ese lugar donde todo había ocurrido, ahora solo se encontraba caminando por las calles para recorrer el trayecto faltante a su destino._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_No importa que día sea, al caminar por las calles durante la noche no te gustaría encontrarte con alguien, sin embargo hoy no era un día cualquiera y principalmente, él ya se imaginaba que se los encontraría allí en ese lugar_

- Al parecer, hemos pensado lo mismo

- Había acaso alguna duda?

- Sempais… tengo frío… podemos irnos de una vez?

_Realmente, no había nada más que decir, por lo que los 3 prosiguieron su camino_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hoy había un gran motivo para festejar, habían conseguido algo que pensaban imposible y sin embargo su esfuerzo se había vuelto recompensado por fin, sabía que debía alegrarse por ello y sin embargo, sentía que en ese momento de ser premiados, algo se había perdido…_

- Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! –_ gritaban la mayoría de los presentes_

- No hagan mucho ruido, recuerden que ya es algo tarde!!

- Ah, Sumire-sensei!! Pero debemos festejar, hemos ganado el Nacional!!!

- … Está bien… volvamos esta fiesta la mejor del año!- _dijo en voz alta la entrenadora del Seigaku_

- Je, no fue tan difícil de convencer

- Eso es porque ella también quería que ganáramos

- Ocurre algo Tezuka? No te vez tan feliz como pensábamos

- No pasa nada, solo pensaba

- Waaaaa!! Me hubiera gustado haber jugado!!! – _comento en voz muy alta_

- Baja la voz, Momo-Sempai

- Pero realmente tenía ganas de jugar, de haberle ganado a algún miembro del Rikkaidai tendría más fama de la que ya tengo-_ comento poniendo su mejor pose heroica_

- Eres un vanidoso Momo, nya~

- De igual forma, nadie asegura que hubieras ganado

- No digas eso Echizen! Yo confió perfectamente en mis habilidades y sé que habría logrado ganarle a cualquiera, además, no parecían ser tan fuertes como la primera vez que jugamos contra ellos… no lo crees Fuji-sempai?

- Yo los vi igual de fuertes que siempre… o mejor dicho, mucho más fuertes que esa vez- _comento mientras habría sus ojos a la par que recordaba su juego, realmente la había pasado mal, y sin embargo… sentía una gran satisfacción haber tenido ese juego contra esa persona…-_ sin embargo Momo, sentí que les hiso falta algo y por eso logramos ganarles

- Pero Fuji-sempai, lograste ganar tu juego sin ninguna complicación…

_Él solo siguió escuchando la conversación entre sus compañeros de equipo, Fuji tenía razón, ellos ganaron no por ser los más talentosos jugando, nooo eso no, varios otros jugadores de diversas escuelas eran igual de talentosos que ellos o incluso mejores, pero si, ellos tenían algo que los demás equipos no tenían, y ese algo había sido su carta de la victoria_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ah veo que también has venido

- No podía dormir

- Yo igual, y al parecer a más gente pasa lo mismo el día de hoy- _comento señalando la cerradura obviamente forzada, del lugar al que habían llegado- al menos nos an ahorrado el trabajo de abrir_

_Ambos entraron, por segunda vez ese día a ese lugar que tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos…_

_El lugar donde habían jugado esa mañana la final, se encontraba iluminada por unas pocas luces, ambos chicos voltearon hacía su derecha para ver una caja de protección para los switch eléctricos del lugar, la caja se encontraba completamente destrozada con alto grado de  
violencia, lo cual solo les hiso pensar en que nadie debía encontrarlos allí o su escuela se vería multada por daños a un lugar público…_

_Mientras más se acercaban a la cancha, más notorio era el sonido de un peloteo fuerte y continuo, subieron a una de las gradas para tener una buena vista del lugar, en la cancha 2 personas tenían un partido el cual parecía llevar ya un buen tiempo de haber comenzado, por un lado alguien más se encontraba practicando contra una pared… del otro lado sin embargo…_

- Seiichi, Genichirou, llegan más tarde lo que calculaba

- Yanagi…

- Yanagi-Kun, que ocurre aquí?

- Bunta y Jackal se encuentran teniendo una pratica en este momento como puedes ver, me pidieron que los observara para poder ayudarles a corregir sus errores y crear un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento

- No me refiero ah…

- … Bueno, Akaya comento que se estaba aburriendo y que tenía frio, asi que para que resolver ambos problemas le he puesto a practicar sus tiros contra la pared, de esa forma puede mejorar también su reacción hacia los tiros enemigos

- No, yo me refiero ah…

- Si te preguntas por la puerta y la caja de seguridad destrozada… cuando llegue ya estaban así… al parecer Hiroshi, Masaharu y Akaya fueron los primeros en llegar y existe un 100% de seguridad de que ellos 3 son los culpables

- No no, me refiero ah… -_espero un poco para asegurarse de que el Data Master no le interrumpiría otra vez_- _a eso… _- _comento señalando hacía el lado izquierdo de la cancha en la que Bunta y Jackal se encontraban jugando_

- Ah eso… bueno… comenzó como un simple partido, luego se volvió una discusión, la discusión de convirtió en una pelea… y nadie se atrevió a detenerla, Bunta incluso se negó antes de que se lo sugiriera, dijo algo estilo "no quiero salir golpeado"

_Yukimura se quedo observando un rato la situación, sus 2 compañeros parecían ya tener un buen rato en el intercambio de golpes… tal vez ya era hora de hacer algo que nunca habían hecho… Sanada observo a su capitán dirigirse hacia el lugar de la pelea y decidió seguirlo, solo por seguridad claro está._

_No tenía idea de que horas eran, desde que comenzó todo el alboroto había perdido la noción del tiempo, sin embargo ya compensaba a sentir el cansío el dolor causado por los golpes, lo cual se vio reflejado en el último golpe que acaba de dar. Tras no recibir una respuesta, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la persona que tenía enfrente._

- Ocurre algo? – _su única respuesta fue una señal de negación-_ as estado muy callado estos últimos minutos y… - _se detuvo al observar mejor lo que estaba pasando_- tu…?

- Voy a buscar una llave- _comento a la par que se giraba rápidamente y se disponía a buscar alguna llave de agua que hubiera en el lugar_

- Yagyu-kun

- Ah Yukimura-Buchou, Sanada-kun-_ saludo el Gentleman mientras comenzaba a limpiar los ligeros rastros de sangre que tenía_- cuando llegaron?

- Hace unos minutos, que paso? Yanagi comento algo sobre una discusión

- Nada realmente, solo liberábamos algo de tensión y después de lo que Kirihara-kun le a hecho a las cerraduras no pensamos que fuera bueno destruir algo más del lugar

- Comprendo. Mmm, como está Nioh?

- Algo deprimido al parecer- _se acomodo bien sus lentes mientras decidía si decir lo que pensaba o guardárselo, quizás lo mejor era comentarlo_- Al parecer, escucho la plática que tuviste con Yanagi-Kun y Sanada-Kun hace 2 días y el perder su juego contra Fuji-kun, no le hace sentir mejor

- Escucho eso? – _tras recibir una afirmación, comenzó a pensar sobre esa platica con Yukimura, acaso ese era el motivo por el cual el Trickster lo veía mal desde ese día?_

- Mmmm- _pensó un momento la situación antes de dar un suspiro que llamo la atención de las 2 personas que tenía cerca, levanto un poco la mirada para observar como Nioh se acercaba a ellos, completamente mojado desde la cabeza hasta su estomago_- Nioh-kun intentabas ahogarte o algo por el estilo?

- Buchou!- _dijo a forma de saludo, pero a la vez intentando no mirar a Sanada quien solo bajo un poco su gorra para taparle la mirada_

- Síganme por favor, creo que es bueno aprovechar para hablar con el equipo

_Los 8 miembros del equipo se encontraban sentados casi a la mitad de la cancha, llevaban unos minutos así pero nadie decía nada, hasta que…_

- Aaaaahhhh! Por lo menos el director nos a dado 2 semanas libres mas este fin de semana para descansar! – _comento Marui para romper el silencio_

- Siii!! Así no tendré que preocuparme por levantarme temprano mañana! – _contesto un Kirihara sonriendo_

- Creo que ya es algo tarde, podríamos recibir un castigo por parte de nuestros padres si se enteran que nos hemos salido de casa sin avisar

- Mira el lado bueno Yanagi, al menos le ahorraremos un par de llamadas a Yukimura, podrá decirnos lo que piensa comentarnos en persona- _dijo Jackal dirigiendo su mirada a su Buchou_

- Si Yukimura-Buchou, por que nos has hecho sentarnos aquí?

- Bueno, he estado pensando toda la tarde sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana

- Jugamos horrible, cierto?- _al decirlo, Marui desvió su mirada hacia el pasto de la cancha_

- No, todos jugaron igual de bien que siempre, sin embargo, me temo que el Seigaku tiene algo que nosotros no, lo cual les sirvió para ganar

- Claro, nosotros no tenemos chispitas de colores saliendo de nuestros cuerpos- _comento Kirihara mientras recordaba el juego de su Buchou contra el ahora Principe del Tennis_

- Ah, no creo que Yukimura-kun se refiera a eso Kirihara-kun

- Pero yo también quiero chispitas de colores Sempai!

- Akaya-kun al menos Echizen-kun comento como obtener tus queridas "chispas de colores"- _no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ingenuidad del Demon-Ace del equipo_

- Siiii!! Yo también conseguiré mis chispas de colores!! – _grito el menor_

- Akaya deja que el Buchou termine de hablar

- Hai hai sempai

- Neee, buchou, que tiene el Seigaku que no tengamos nosotros?

- Creo que ya lo saben, debieron sentirlo al estar en la cancha en esta mañana, tú Yagyu quizás no tuviste la oportunidad de jugar, pero sé que también lo notaste, incluso Sanada, todos lo sentimos, no lo creen?

_Un ligero silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras pensaban en lo ocurrido esa mañana_

- Mientras jugaba… aunque sabía que Jackal estaba con migo en esa pelea, sentí que estaba solo contra 9

- Me temo que sentía lo mismo- _comento Jackal en tono de disculpas con su compañero de dobles_

- Aunque lograra ganarle a Tezuka, pensé que había derrotado a 9 personas yo solo- _comento Sanada_

- Así es, y sé que los demás piensan igual, cuando estuvimos aquí esta mañana, nos concentramos tanto en ganar que olvidamos ser un equipo, y por eso hemos perdido. Es por eso que pienso que lo último que debemos hacer en este tiempo que nos queda en la secundaria, es corregir ese error, debemos convertirnos en un verdadero equipo aunque sea solo para el termino de nuestras prácticas- Y_ukimura no pudo evitar notar como Nioh sonreía ante ese comentario, al parecer había logrado entender lo que acababa de escuchar y le causaba una gracia sádica de cierta forma_- Que te causa tanta gracia?

- Nada, nada; pero acaso pretendes encerrarnos hasta aprender a convivir o crear una mega fiesta en la escuela? Lo segundo sería lo mejor

- De hecho, pensaba en algo mejor-_ Yukimura puso una de sus mejores sonrisas que solían aterrar a la gente, ahora sus compañeros lo veían asustados_

- Tengo miedo de saber la respuesta pero, en que piensas?

- Propongo un pequeño campamento en las montañas para convivir como equipo! A que es genial la idea- _silencio total_- bueno de todas formas soy el capitán y deben hacer lo que les diga- _termino de dictar sentencia con una sonrisa_

- Un viaje, a las montañas?!

- Si! Ya verán que al termino seremos un verdadero equipo!!- _silencio de nuevo_- como sea, ya verán que funcionara! Lo primero que debemos hacer como equipo es dejar a un lado las formalidades! – _Yagyu parcia horrorizado ante la idea-_ comencemos con Sanada!- _El Sub-capitan parecía haber muerto ante la idea de aprender a convivir como un equipo_- Sanada Fukubuchou es muy largo, lo mismo que cambiar Sanada por Genichirou, así que… si pensamos en algo corto y apropiado… creo que Genbuchou suena mejor!

- QUE, QUE?!! – _Sanada revivió durante un momento solo al escuchar lo que decían sobre su nombre_

- SIIIIIII!!! Genbuchou suena genial! Genbuchou, Genbuchou, Genbuchou, Genbuchou

- AKAYA TARUNDORU!!!

- Jackal no se me ocurre nada con tu nombre así que se queda igual

- **_Gracias dios! Gracias!_**- _pensó el brasileño agradeciendo no tener que responder ante un apodo raro y sin sentido_

- Aka-chan suena bastante bien siendo el menor del grupo- _Akaya no le gustaba ser llamado de alguna manera cursi, pero si era un apodo proveniente de su mayor héroe, su buchou, no se quejaría_- Hiro suena bien… igual que Haru, no hay problemas con ustedes… Renji tu nombre es muy corto, pero decir solo Ren es más confortable… Bunta… ya que eres el Tensai del equipo decir Bunsai sería lo más correcto!!

- Bonzai? Que acaso parezco un árbol chaparro y redondo?

- Dije Bunsai no Bonzai, por mi parte pueden llamarme solo Mura si gustan… y bien que les parece soy un genio, verdad? – _dijo dando otra de sus clásicas sonrisas_

- Ah… genial! –_ contestaron sus compañeros de equipo_

_La verdad era que a ninguno – a excepción de Jackal- le agradaba la nueva idea, pero no se atrevían a contradecir a su sádico Capitán…_

- Bien, yo me ocupare de lo necesario para ir a un buen lugar! Durante el transcurso del día nos pondremos de acuerdo para organizarnos, les parece?

- … ok…

- Genial, ahora lo mejor será regresar a nuestras casas, ya es algo tarde y no nos conviene ser castigados

_Y eso fue algo en lo que sí estuvieron de acuerdo con su capitán_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Aunque ya eran altas horas de la noche, ellos no podían evitar seguir celebrando_

- Bueno chicos, quería darles una gran noticia!-_ comento Ryusaki-sensei a su equipo_

- Nos regalaran una buena calificación en las materias por haber ganado?

- No, pero, el director de la escuela les a ofrecido 2 semanas libres apartir del lunes para que descansen

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY

- Sin embargo, pensé que podríamos ocupar unos días de ese tiempo para descansar en las montañas, conozco un buen lugar donde se que se divertirán

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY

- Sabía que les gustaría la noticia!!

- Valla, montañas, los lugares que más te gustan Tezuka

- Pero por alguna razón, no creo que salga algo bueno de esta idea Fuji…

* * *

Ahi ta, ojala les gustara y si no pos ni modo, dejen un comentario sobre que les parecio, tengo un buen de tiempo de no escribir un fic y sus comentarios me serian de gran utilidad sean buenos o malos, espero les gustara, ya vere despues cuando puedo subir el siguiente cap! nos vemos

cyas!!


	2. Llegando a la montaña

Holas de nuevo!

La verdad pensé que nadie leería esto xP, asi que agradezco a Tsuki no Tsuki por agregar el fic a sus favoritos, sankyu~ !

Tambien agradezco a Yanagi Rangiku por su review :D!! sobre lo que mencionas, pues me temo decirte que no escribo yaoi por que no sabría escribirlo xD! Es decir, no tengo nada en contra de el (de hecho e leído varios fics que se me hacen buenos basados en el rikkaidai) pero, el romance no se me da! No sabría escribir sobre ello, por eso es que no lo escribo D: … sin embargo sobre lo que pides, eso si puedo hacerlo xD! Y la verdad, pues no puedo imaginarme a Renji sin ser seguido por Kiri-chan… asi que de eso no te preocupes, andaran por allí juntitos ya veras xP

Bueno, gracias por leer esto, aquí les dejo el segundo capi que espero les guste c.c … la verdadera am "acción?" comenzara en el siguiente cap espero c.c…

Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi Takeshi al igual que todos sus personajes, asi que todo va para el

* * *

Cap 2

_Desde Tempranas horas de la mañana no había dejado de recibir mensajes por parte de sus compañeros de equipo, no solía usar mucho el celular, sin embargo, el día de hoy podía asegurar que lo había usado más veces que los días anteriores juntos. Lo que se le hacía más extraño, era esa extraña petición de su capitán, en que rayos estaba pensando?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Kirihara no podía creer que el plan diera resultado, tan solo comento a sus padres la idea de irse de "campamento" sin supervisión de un adulto, estos se habían negado rotundamente, sin embargo recordando con exactitud lo que su ingenioso sempai le había planeado, basto con añadir a su petición, el gran comentario "Sanada Fukubouchou ira con nosotros". Sus padres no tuvieron objeción alguna para aceptar dejar ir a su hijo, después de todo, Sanada es reconocido en el Rikkaidai por su gran sentido del deber y sobre todo disciplina, así que… que cosa mala podía pasar con alguien tan responsable a cargo?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, se había visto en vuelto en varios asuntos en su casa, por eso se vio forzado a correr para llegar a tiempo al punto de reunión con sus compañeros_

- A Jackal, pensamos que no vendrías

- Lo siento, sucedieron algunos percances

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, podemos irnos – _comento con una gran sonrisa_

- Ah Mura-buchou, tengo una duda?

- Si Aka-chan?

- Porque estamos a altas horas de la noche en una estación de trenes?

- Por que iremos en tren

-Y los trenes llegan hasta las montañas buchou?

- No pero, ya verán, ya verán… lo tengo todo planeado – _su sonrisa se hiso notar mas asustando a sus compañeros de equipo_ – si todo sale bien, llegaremos al medio día a nuestro destino

_Al ya no tener marcha atrás, no les quedo de otra que seguir a su capitán al vagón que les tocaba_

- Yo quiero la ventanaaaaaa!!!!

- Ah! No grites Bonsai!!!

- Soy Bunsai no Bonzai… digo soy Tensai!!

- Pero pareces un bonzai! Estas chaparro y redondo! _- grito Kirihara haciendo un movimiento con sus manos que bien significaba diferencia de tamaño_

- Ja solo te falta el cabello verde! -_ se burlo Jackal de su compañero de dobles_

- Ah déjenme en paz… Quien quiere dulces!!!! – _grito el Tensai alzando una bolsa de gomitas en forma de animalitos_

- Ah! Dame!!

- Cuidado con lo que haces Masaharu!- _comento a la par que recogía sus lentes que habían caído por culpa del Trickster_

- Neee Sanada no quieres?

_Un rato después…_

- No es justo, Genbuchou se acabo todos los dulces

- No es cierto – comento ocultando la bolsa ya vacía

- Quien lo diría, a Sanada le gustan los dulces

- … good Data….

- Debo suponer que es algo normal, Sanada-Kun sigue siendo de nuestra edad

- Oh en serio?, siempre pensé que Fukubuchou era alguien ya mayor que había tenido que repetir la secundaria

- AKAYA TARUNDORU!!! … por qué mejor no se duermen y dejan sus comentarios inútiles para mañana

- Vamos Gen, la idea de todo esto es convivir un rato entre todos… aunque de todas formas, ya es algo tarde y creo que por esta vez deberíamos hacerte caso

_A la mañana siguiente…_

- Ahhh! Buenos días Mura-Kun , Sanada-Kun – _saludo después de estirarse lo más que podía mientras bostezaba_

- Buenos días Hiro – _contesto el capitán, Sanada solo asintió a modo de respuesta_- tus reacciones comienzan a semejarse a las Haru, que tal la noche?

- Mas incomoda de lo que podía pensar – _se paró de su asiento para estirarse, mientras que Yukimura se giraba en su asiento para poder ver mejor, solo para encontrarse con un Nioh aun durmiendo y ocupando el 95% del asiento- _creo que de regreso le dejare el asiento para él solo

- Ja ja sii o que valla con Aka-chan ya que ocupa menos espacio!- _contesto el buchou observando al Demon-Ace del equipo que se encontraba recostado en el asiento de enfrente… dejando un buen espacio para Yanagi que aun dormía también_

- Waaaaaaa !! Ya llegamos? - _pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos_

- Buenos días Aka-chan

- Buenos días mura-buchou, cuanto falta para llegar?

- Me temo que un par de horas aun

- Deberíamos ir a buscar algo para desayunar Yukimura

- COMIDA?! DONDE?! – _El tensai se dio la parada al instante despertando a los demás con su grito y golpeando a Jackal en el proceso_

- Ahhh! Cállate Bonsai! – _comento el trickster aun medio dormido a la par que se levantaba y estiraba su cuerpo, Yukimura lo observo, si, sin duda alguna Yagyu había hecho el mismo movimiento al despertar_

- Seiichi, acabo de notar que no nos has dicho exactamente a donde vamos

- Ya verán

- Tienes diciendo eso mismo desde anoche Mura

- Te aseguro que no es ningún lugar peligroso Jackal

- Si bueno, bueno, que ahí de desayunar?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_La escuela debía quererlos mucho sin duda alguna, solo eso explicaba por que habían aceptado prestarles el autobús escolar sin planeación alguna, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo había hecho mal, ya que se encontraba sentado a lado de la peor persona que podía haber ido a ese viaje_

- Mira, mira Echizen! Un árbol!!!!

- Porque tenía que ser Horio, por qué? – _murmuro por lo bajo el As del Seigaku. Fuji que iba sentado en el asiento de enfrente, sonrío al alcanzar a escuchar el comentario_

- Es el karma Echizen

- … sheeeee… - _bajo su gorra un poco para intentar dormir un rato y así evitar los comentarios de Horio, pero aun así no podía dejar de maldecir mentalmente a la mente maestra que se le había ocurrido llenar el asiento de atrás con las maletas que llevaban en vez de acomodarlas donde debían_

- Porque mejor no le comentaste sobre ese asiento desocupado de enfrente?

- Quiero divertirme un rato Tezuka

_El capitán volvió la vista a la ventana que tenia a un lado, sin duda su amigo nunca cambiaria_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ante la idea de un viaje, sin duda, esto no es lo que esperaban… y la pregunta en la mente de todos – menos de Yukimura obviamente- era ¿Por qué bajamos en medio de la nada?_

- Yukimura?

- Si, Genchou

- Genchou?

- Genbuchou aun suena largo, así que lo acorte mas

- ….. – _se quedo sin comentarios un rato hasta recordar por que había hablado a su amigo_ - … ah… que hacemos aquí?

- Bueno, como bien remarco Haru anoche, los trenes no llegan hasta la montaña, así que caminaremos desde aquí!

- QUE QUE?!

- Sera buen ejercicio

- Y se puede saber que tan separado esta a donde vamos

- … ummm a lo mucho un kilometro – _volvió a sonreír igual que la noche anterior_

- …. - _OK! Eso ya no les parecía tan buena idea_

- Pero no se preocupen, conseguí reservar una de las cabañas para descansar, así que mientras más rápido comencemos a caminar, mas rápido llegamos. Ah Genchou, podrías cargar esa maleta de allí-_ comento señalando una de las maletas_

- ….ah… claro… - _aunque no le gustaba el nuevo apodo, no podía negarle nada al capitán! Así que solo se limito a seguir ordenes_- Ah Yukimura! Qué rayos traes aquí?! – _pregunto al notar que dicha maleta pesaba demasiado_

- Umm… algo, es una sorpresa que les tengo- _esa sonrisa otra vez…_

- Sempais... hay algo que no me gusta cómo suena en esa frase

- Seee, te entiendo – _contesto el Master del equipo_

- Bueno, andando o se nos hará muy tarde!

_Comenzaron a seguir a su capitán, con un Sanada algo atrás por culpa del peso de la maleta_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_El viaje había sido largo, pero agradable para la mayoría de los pasajeros, por lo cual Ryoma Echizen era el más feliz de bajarse de ese maldito autobús! Sin duda, de regreso NO se sentaría a lado de Horio ni aunque Sumire-Sensei se lo vuelva a ordenar!_

- Nyaaa~ que buena puesta de sol! – _comento Kikumaru viendo el tono rojo que se apreciaba en el cielo_

- Si es una buena vista desde aquí

- Waaa que es eso?! – _pregunto señalando un letrero que tenían cerca, el letrero se encontraba pegado en una cerca que parecía rodear la montaña que tenían detrás_- awww tiene un osito dibujado, nya~

- Parece ser un letrero de ad… no Eiji! Espera! – _Oishi intento detener a su compañero de dobles, pero ya era tarde, el letrero había sido quitado_

- Me lo quedare de recuerdo –_ comento con una gran sonrisa_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Uff, por fin llegamos!

- Hubiéramos llegado antes si no fuera por Sanada

- Pues no veo que te acometieras a cargar la maleta!

- Ya ya, tranquilos, no los traje aquí para pelear si no para… uh? Que ese no es el autobús del Seigaku? – _todos sus compañeros voltearon a ver lo que su capitán señalaba_

- Vaya, el Rikkaidai – _comento Fuji quien bajaba del Autobús con un par de mochilas en sus manos_

- Tezuka…

- Yukimura…

- …

- …

- ….

- ……..

- …………

- ……………….????

- Mura-Buchou, estoy cansado, pueden terminar su competencia de miradas e irnos a descansar?

- Ah claro Aka-chan… bueno… am… Tezuka… por lo visto, estaremos viéndonos estos días por aquí

- Si…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Ah no otra vez!

_Mientras ambos capitanes pensaban en que decirse, Fuji se acerco a los demás_

- Nioh! – _el Trickster volteo a ver al Tensai del Seigaku, esta era una situación que no se esperaban_- ya que al parecer estaremos un par de días aquí, quizás podamos tener otro juego

- Que, otro juego, no es muy pronto para eso? – _pregunto Bunta mirando a su compañero_

- … - _ahora todos lo miraban, pero aun así, no sabía que contestar_

- Parece una buena idea, no Masaharu?- _puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero de dobles quien lo volteo a ver con una expresión de indiferencia… o si, seguramente otro juego era la solución a los problemas de su compañero, siempre y cuando sucediera de la manera adecuada…_

- …ah… supongo…

- Esto será interesante – _sentencio el Tensai del Seigaku sonriendo de una manera que solo Yukimura lograba hacer_

- …

- …

- Bueno, creo que nos vamos, debemos bajar todas las cosas del autobús antes de que se lo lleven

- Claro…

- Nos vemos

- Bye bye! –_ Fuji y Tezuka se alejaron de ellos cargando varias cosas que habían bajado_

- Ah bueno, busquemos en cuál de estas nos vamos a quedar, no? –_ pregunto el Master del equipo señalando las cabañas que había en el lugar_

- Es la más cercana al río, pase mis vacaciones pasadas allí, así que pensé que podríamos usarla también, por suerte en esta época del año no suele haber gente usándolas, pero en vacaciones este lugar es muy concurrido- _comento mientras guiaba a sus compañeros_

- Montañas? Río? Algo me dice que el entretenimiento aquí no me va a gustar

- Yo escuche que el Seigaku da mala suerte!

- Donde escuchaste eso Akaya?

- De un regular del Hyotei, estaban comentando algo sobre que habían pasado una semana de entrenamiento con el Seigaku y preferían no recordarlo

- Existe un 90% de probabilidad de que eso pasara por culpa de algún experimento de Sadaharu

- Owww por que el Seigaku? Porque no el Fudomine o el Shitenjouyi?

- No el Shitenjouyi no! Su pareja de dobles me da miedo

- Oh cierto…

- Esta es! – _dijo el Capitán mientras señalaba el lugar donde acababan de llegar, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo ante la mirada asombrada de sus compañeros_

- Y eso? Cuando te lo dieron

- Oh no les dije? Este lugar pertenece a mi tío

- Ya decía yo que era raro que consiguiera todo así de rápido

- Bueno, entremos

- Pero Buchou, que ahí de esa creencia sobre la mala suerte del Seigaku?

- A de ser solo la imaginación Aka-chan, ya verás que nada raro va a pasar… o al menos eso espero…

* * *

Ok, ahí ta, espero tener el cap 3 pronto, ojala les gustara el cap, estuve un buen rato pensando en como escribir esta parte y pues asi quedo, les agradecería comentarios sobre que les pareció o que no les gusto, se aceptan reviews anónimos por si acaso c.c … Por cierto!! si buscan Doujinshis o musica de Prince of Tennis para descargar pueden visitar mi Live Jounal la url en esta en mi profile, solo denle click a mi nombre alla arribita y busquen el link a mi LJ! en fin, hasta la próxima!

Puri~ Piyo~ ADIEU!~


	3. La maldición

Holas!

Aca traigo el cap 3 c.c...

Yanagi Rangiku: Bunsai es genial seee, no puedo negarlo xD!! sobre lo que comentaste en mi LJ, mañana subo uno que tengo por alli de Renji xD que ahorita ya es muy tarde, mañana lo subo ;P. Y sobre lo del msn claroo! asi tendre mas gente con quien platicar sobre PoT x3 , mi mail esta en mi bio de aqui de , allí lo puedes tomar ~

Aca biene el capi 3.

Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi Takeshi al igual que todos sus personajes, asi que todo va para el

* * *

Cap 3

_Pese a lo que había pensado tan solo llegaran al lugar, esto parecía agradable… después de todo habían pasado una muy tranquila noche en esa cabaña, habían despertado temprano a ver una buena salida del sol y la dichosa cabaña estaba demasiado bien equipada, solo tenía una ligera queja y a la vez duda, la cual no pudo contener más_

- Am, Yukimura… por que debemos dormir en el piso cuando este lugar tiene cuartos con camas?

- Pues fácil, porque si nos dividimos en cuartos no podremos convivir juntos- _contesto viendo a Sanada como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia_

- Je es eso o seguro quería hacernos sufrir mas- _comento con voz baja Bunta, de forma que solo Jackal quien se encontraba a su lado, lo escuchara_- Ah Muraa!!! Ya podemos desayunar?

- Ahora que preguntas eso, que vamos a desayunar?

- Gracias por preguntar Jackal, nos turnaremos para preparar las comidas de cada día

- Pero Akaya no sabe cocinar!! – _anuncio en tono asustado Bunta_

- Le enseñaremos

- Y acaso alguien, aparte de Bunsai, sabe cocinar? – _El brasileño sonaba muy preocupado ante esa nueva noticia, sin embargo se creó un gran silencio_

- …

- Alguien podría contestarme al menos?

- Si bueno, cambiando de tema… - _Yukimura volteo intencionalmente hacia la ventana_

- Esto… Mura… que ahí de lo que me pediste? –_ pregunto el Tensai mostrando una bolsa de jabón en polvo la cual tenía un patito sonriente dibujado_

- Necesitaremos lavar nuestra ropa y cosas que usemos, nada mejor que el jabón ecológico, no crees?

- Si quería hacer deberes caseros podía haberme quedado en mi casa

- Aka-chan les dije que esto sería estilo campamento, al menos algunas cosas clásicas de campamento debemos hacer

- Podemos dormir afuera con fogata e historias Mura-buchou?- _pregunto muy emocionado el Demon Ace del equipo_

- Claro! porque no?

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!

- Bueno, Bunsai, te harás cargo del desayuno el día de hoy! – _Bunta asintió y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina de la que disponían, por suerte, su Buchou les había pedido llevar comida- _Después de desayunar tendremos un ligero entrenamiento, Ren trajiste la Red que te pedí? – _Yanagi asinti_ó- Perfecto… ah! Y por cierto, para entrenar usaremos la nueva sorpresa que les tengo

_Yukimura comenzó a abrir la maleta más pesada que llevaba, Sanada se acerco sin poder ocultar su curiosidad por saber que era aquello que había arrastrado por todo un kilometro el día anterior_

- De ahora en adelante entrenaremos con esto- _saco de la maleta un par de pesas para brazos, piernas y hombros que llevaba en la maleta- _que les parece?_ – volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa, a la par que pasaba uno de los objetos a Nioh_

- Que dem… Mura! Esto pesa demasiado!!

- Ah claro, no podemos mejorar sin esforzarnos

- No pensaras hacernos usar todo eso al mismo tiempo, o si… Seichi?- _pregunto temeroso el Data Master mientras intentaba calcular el peso de cada objeto_

- Por supuesto que no Ren, no quiero matarlos- contesto en tono de burla, sus compañeros no lograban encontrar la gracia a eso-_ iremos alternando el uso de cada equipo_

- Mura-Kun, estás seguro de que no moriremos durante este campamento?

- Ah Hiro, ahora ya hasta comienzas a bromear como Haru! – _contesto el Buchou dando otras de sus sonrisas, Yagyu solo suspiro, no lo había preguntado en forma de broma_- Bien, hoy comenzáremos usando las pesas de los brazos y luego…

_Yukimura se dedico a darles las indicaciones de que harían durante todo el día_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_El lugar era demasiado tranquilo, por lo que se encontraban descansando a las orillas del río que tenían cerca_

- Awwww, donde esta Sumire Sensei? –_ pregunto Momo a su Subcapitan_

- Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y que regresaba en un rato

- Alguien ha visto a Echizen?- _pregunto a la vez Tezuka, preocupado por no haber visto al menor en un buen tiempo y temiendo que pudiera perderse_

- Lo vi irse hacia atrás de la cabaña desde que despertamos, creo que está practicando- _contesto Kikumaru mientras dibujaba sobre un pedazo de madera que llevaba en sus manos_

- Eiji! Te dije que regresaras ese letrero a su lugar- _regaño Oishi a su compañero de dobles_

- Pero Oishi! Es tan lindo y mira!! Ahora se ve mejor!! Nya~ - _comento muy sonriente mientras le mostraba el letrero con el oso dibujado, el mensaje de precaución ahora estaba adornados de mas ositos dibujados por el acróbata_

- Aparte de estar aquí sentados viendo hacia la nada, que mas podemos hacer?- _volvió a preguntar Momo_

- Podríamos practicar un rato igual que Echizen – _contesto Fuji_

- Sempai, como podremos jugar si no traemos red?

- Bueno Kaido, podríamos improvisar – _Fuji sonrió al contestar a su Kouhai_

- O podríamos hacer pruebas con mis nuevas bebidas altas en proteínas y nutrientes- _sus lentes dieron un brillo mientras hablaba_

- Improvisaremos entonces! – _sentencio Tezuka mientras se paraba, los demás, a excepción de Inui, le hicieron caso sin dudar_

- Bien improvisáremos, pero el que vaya perdiendo tendrá que probar mi nueva bebida- _comento mostrando un vaso lleno de una sustancia de extraño color rosa fosforescente el cual todos se preguntaban de donde había salido_

- No perderé, no debo perder- _comenzaron a murmurar Momo y Kaido mientras seguían a su capitán_

_Ryoma caminaba intentando quitarse a sus compañeros de primero de encima, sus comentarios de sorpresa le desconcentraban durante su entrenamiento, pero a medio camino se encontró a sus sempais_

- Echizen, vienes a practicar con nosotros? –_ Ryoma estaba a punto de contestarle a su capitán cuando Inui apareció con su bebida color rosa fosforescente_

- Y el que pierda tendrá que tomar mi nueva bebida alta en proteínas y nutrientes

_Ryoma pasaba su mirada de sus compañeros de primero a sus sempais, no tenia escapatoria era o practicar con ellos y morir intoxicado en el proceso o seguir practicando solo mientras era molestado por Horio y compañía que intentaban aprender a jugar Tennis observándole y preguntándole_

- Echizen! No seguirás practicando???!!! –_ grito Horio quien no había escuchado lo que el capitán había dicho_

- Voy con ustedes Buchou!! – _decidió Ryoma mientras seguía a sus mayores a un lugar donde pudieran practicar y estar lejos de Horio_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yukimura sonreía mientras observaba el juego de práctica que Akaya, Renji, Jackal y Bunta estaban teniendo_

- Va a 3 metros detrás de ti Akaya

- Ok, Renji-Sempai!! –_ Corrió de espaldas hacia el lugar que Yanagi le indicaba para regresar sin problema alguno el tiro que Jackal acababa de enviar_

- Ne Mura… - _Yukimura volteo hacia su izquierda para a ver Nioh_- no creo que sea seguro jugar sobre este risco… digo, Bakaya podría caerse si sigue corriendo de espaldas

- Cierto, eso sería lamentable- _comento sonriendo-_ pero de todas formas, no está muy alto, no pasaría de darse un golpe o romperse un hueso-_ sonrío aun mas_

- Ah… más que lamentable, parece que te sonó agradable

- Como crees Haru. Porque todos piensan que los traje solo para divertirme con su sufrimiento?- _Yagyu y Sanada que estaban escuchando la conversación, voltearon a ver a Yukimura en modo de preocupación, Mura parecía estar a punto de decirles algo tras recibir esas miradas pero antes de lograr hacerlo fue interrumpido por un grito de alegría de Akaya_

- Ganamos Renji-Sempai!!! – _gritaba el menor mientras saltaba emocionado alrededor del data master_

- Has mejorado mucho en Dobles Akaya- _Contesto Renji al menor del equipo_

- Esas prácticas con Renji antes de la final te sirvieron mucho Aka-chan! – _comento Bunta_

- Al parecer no habrá problemas en cuanto a Dobles, cuando se forme el nuevo equipo

- Pero yo no quiero jugar dobles Jackal-Sempai!

- De igual forma no creo que sea conveniente que Akaya juegue dobles, sin nosotros alrededor su compañero solo podría jugar si usara una armadura para protegerse- _analizo el Data-Master del equipo_

- Jaja pobres del futuro equipo de Regulares del Rikkaidai, no podrán tratar con Aka-chan en Devil Mode- _bromeo el Tensai del equipo_

- Cierto, al menos que se consigan un nuevo Renji- _agrego Jackal_

_Yukimura olvido lo que les iba a decir a Yagyu y Sanada, de forma que tuvo que buscar otro tema de platica_

- Haru, Hiro, que piensan ustedes del juego de dobles de Akaya?

- Ah mejorado mucho, desde ese partido que jugué de dobles con él en el torneo, no se puede comparar a su juego actual, de haberlos puesto a jugar antes, hubieran sido una buena opción para mas partidos oficiales

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo… y Haru?- _pregunto el Buchou a quien le faltaba por responder_

- … pues… si estas pensando en el equipo cuando estemos en la prepa Akaya y Renji serian una buena opción para dobles en juegos oficiales, pero… si lo ves para el futuro de Akaya en su último año, pienso que, debería aprender a jugar con alguien más que No sea Renji, el próximo año ya no estará para guiarle

- Exacto! Es más me acabas de dar una excelente idea!! – _Nioh retrocedió un poco asustado por lo que su capitán pudiera haber planeado a causa de sus palabras_- Chicos vengan!!

_Akaya, Renji, Jackal y Bunta se acercaron a su capitán, era fácil notar el cansancio causado por el juego que acababan de tener_

- Mura es muy cansado estar usando este peso extra!- _se quejo Bunta mientras se quitaba las pesas que llevaba puestas_

- Si Buchou!! Puedo descansar un rato?

- Claro Aka-chan, siéntate en lo que les digo que haremos ahora

- El peso parece ser algo excesivo Seichi- _comento Renji mientras se quitaba las pesas para descansar los brazos_

- Y eso que aun no se ponen las demás – _le contesto el Buchou sonriendo_- bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir algo, para ayudar a Aka-chan a mejorar ante cualquier adversidad que se le presente durante sus juegos el próximo año, tendremos algunos juegos de dobles con un compañero con el que no hayamos jugado antes, de esa forma todos aprenderemos a acostumbrarnos a jugar con alguien que no conozcamos muy bien y de paso podremos llevarnos mejor como equipo-_ termino de decir dando su clásica sonrisa que asustaba a los demás, estaba claro que no había forma de negarse_

- Bueno…

- Bien ahora veremos, Jackal tu compañero será Ren, jugaran contra Aka-chan y contra mí, Hiro tu estarás con Bunsai, por lo que Haru quedara con Genchou

- QUE?! Me niego- _dijo rápidamente el Trickster_

- Haru, no es sugerencia, es una orden

_Ambos comenzaron a alegar el asunto, Sanada solo escuchaba lo que estaba pasando, prefería no entrometerse en la discusión de 2 de las personas más temibles de todo Rikkaidai, pero no podía evitar pensar que solo por esa conversación que había tenido con Yukimura y Yanagi antes de la final, se había ganado el odió total de su compañero de equipo_

- Cálmate ya Masaharu- _advirtió el Gentleman mientras alejaba a su compañero de Dobles de su capitán, un Trickster enojado no era muy consciente de sus acciones_- solo haz lo que Mura te diga y ya

- Me niego, prefiero tener de compañero a Bakaya o Jackal

- Haru, si venimos hasta aquí fue para unirnos como equipo, y eso incluye que tú y Genchou arreglen su problema cualquiera que sea- _Nioh vio mal a su capitán pero estaba consciente de que no le ganaría y también estaba seguro de no querer tener que sufrir las consecuencias si intentaba cambiarle de opinión_

- Sabes que no funcionara- _contesto completamente resignado_

- No sabremos si no lo intentas

_Y no quedo más que hacer caso_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tras 2 años de conocer a Momoshiro y Kaido, Tezuka ya se había acostumbrado a las constantes discusiones de ambos chicos_

- Aceptaste las reglas, ahora bébelo! – _Ordenaba Kaido mientras sostenía el vaso con la sustancia rosa enfrente de Momoshiro_

- Pero hiciste trampa Mamushi!! Exijo una revancha!

- Yo diría que perdiste con toda la ley Momo- _comento Fuji mientras sonreía, la situación le estaba divirtiendo_

_La única otra persona que parecía estarse divirtiendo con la discusión era Ryoma que sonreía viendo lo ocurrido, Oishi que se encontraba a su lado, prefería pensar que la alegría de Ryoma era a causa de que Horio y compañía ya no lo molestaran, ya que los mencionados se encontraban inconscientes por haber bebido por equivocación (causada quizás por el mismo Echizen) la dichosa sustancia rosa, aun así el pensar eso también le asustaba_

- Momoshiro, acepta las consecuencias-_ ordeno el capitán, que ya comenzaba a cansarle la discusión y realmente tenía ganas de comenzar a jugar_

- Pero no es justo Buchou! Que yo recuerde la red imaginaria esta aquí! –_ señalo el piso_- y Mamushi está contando que en realidad esta acá- señalo un poco más adelante

- Tezuka, creo que deberíamos dibujar una línea en el piso para que no vuelva a pasar esto

- Waaa gracias Taka-sempai!! –_ grito Momoshiro ante la compasión de su Sempai_

- Aun así, tendrás que beberlo, Momo- _anuncio el Data Master del Seigaku sonriendo de manera diabólica_

- Ya oíste!- _Kaido se acerco con el vaso de manera peligrosa a Momoshiro_

- Ah no Mamushi! Nooo!- _grito de nuevo Momo comenzando a correr_

- Vuelve miedoso!- _Kaido se fue persiguiéndolo_

- Deberíamos seguirles? –_ pregunto Kikumaru aun abrazando el letrero ahora ya lleno completamente de dibujos de ositos_

- Ah… supongo

_Los regulares se fueron siguiendo a sus compañeros que corrían por delante, dejando a Horio, Katsuo y Kashiro inconscientes en el piso_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Si no estuvieras hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas, habrías alcanzado ese tiro!- _grito Sanada_

- Pues si no estuvieras criticando todo lo que hago tu también lo hubieras alcanzado!

_Los demás miembros del equipo se mantenían un poco alejados de la discusión entre el Subcapitan y el Trickster del equipo, si la pelota que estaban usando para jugar, no hubiera caído por el risco, quizás la discusión no habría comenzado_

- Si los empujo para que caigan del risco… dejaran de pelear?- _pregunto de manera inocente el buchou, todos sus compañeros lo miraron asustados y dudando de su salud mental-_ ahí chicos vamos! Lo decía en broma!!

- Tu humor me asusta Seiichi…

- Tu también Ren… ummm… solo lo decía en broma, lo juro!- _se justifico Yukimura al notar que sus compañeros no le creían_

_-_ Ya basta Nioh!_ – Todos voltearon a ver a Sanada que acaba de levantar aun mas su voz, estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia sin duda alguna. Al ser ligeramente mayor de estatura, Sanada pudo tomar fácilmente al Trickster por el borde de la chamarra del uniforme del equipo, y levantarlo un poco del suelo. Pero aun con todo eso, Nioh seguía mirándole igual sin asustarse- _Si todo esto es por lo que escuchaste ese día, tendras al menos que escuchar una buena explicación!

_Los demás escucharon un fuerte ruido detrás de ellos y se giraron para ver que podía causar más alboroto que la voz e histeria de su Subcapitan, pero solo vieron 2 manchas blancas con azul que se dirigían en dirección a ellos_

- Qué es eso Sempai?

- Akaya cuidado!

_El Data Master logro quitar a su Kouhai del camino antes de que las dichosas manchas blanquiazules chocaran contra él, sin embargo como Sanada más ocupado en arreglar sus asuntos con su compañero de quipo, no logro esquivar el golpe…_

- GENCHOU!!

- SANADA!!

_No supieron exactamente cómo fue que paso, pero cuando Yukimura y los demás reaccionaron, su querido subcapitan ya había sido empujado por el pequeño risco sobre el que estaban, llevándose a Nioh consigo ya que aun lo tenía sujetado_

- Ups!- _Momoshiro que muy apenas había evitado caer se levanto de inmediato para ver que había pasado, Kaido que había chocado con Momoshiro cuando la colisión se ocasiono, también se levanto un tanto asustado por lo ocurrido_

- SANADAAA!!!

- Pero yo solo lo decía en broma! No pensé que realmente se fueran a caer!

- Lo sabemos Seichi!- _Le contesto Renji , a forma de consuelo, mientras corría risco a bajo, a lado de su capitán, seguidos por los demás miembros de su equipo_

_Tezuka y compañía alcanzaron a Momoshiro y Kaido segundos después de que el Rikkaidai fuera en busca de Sanada y Nioh_

- Aaahhh Buchou!!!! A pasado algo malo por culpa de este tonto!- _informo Kaido señalando a Momoshiro_

- Que paso?

- Creo que… creo que… creo que mate a Sanada-San!! Buchou!! – _contesto Momoshiro_

- Como que lo mataste? – _pregunto Oishi demasiado preocupado_

- Este tonto lo tiro desde aquí!

- Pero fue toda tu culpa Mamushi!!

- Calma chicos, este risco no es muy alto, es imposible hacerle un daño grave a alguien si callera desde aquí

- Taka-Sempai, siempre sabes cómo arreglar las situaciones

- Donde esta Sanada, Momoshiro? – _pregunto el Capitan del Seigaku_

- Ah, pues allá abajo buchou, supongo

- Tendrás que ir a pedirle unas disculpas por cualquier lesión que le hubieras ocasionado

- Pero pero… fue culpa de Mamushi! Y…- _Momoshiro prefirió no continuar ya que la mirada severa de su capitán estaba sobre él_- Esta bien le pediré una disculpa

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Genchou!! – _Llamo Yukimura a su amigo, al verlo incorporarse del piso_- Estas bien?

- Ah sí…

- Masaharu! – _Renji se apresuro a ir a ayudarle a su compañero_

- Esta inconsciente Renji

- Ah que paso?-_ pregunto Bunta al llegar junto con los demás_

- Sanada no te paso nada! – _se extraño Jackal al ver a su Sub capitán_

- Solo tengo algunos golpes pero…

- No entiendo…- comento Renji mientras era ayudado por Yagyu a intentar despertar a Nioh- Si tu caíste de espaldas como es que Masaharu fue quien recibió el golpe mayor por la caída?

- … No… yo… tampoco lo entiendo

_Yagyu volteo a ver a Sanada, al menos para él, era obvio lo que había ocurrido, pero al parecer o Sanada se negaba a aceptarlo o se había quedado en una especie de shock al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero aun sabiendo la verdad, prefirió no decir nada y seguir intentando despertar a su compañero_

- Yukimura…- _Tezuka había llegado con todo el Seigaku_

- Tezuka…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Mura-Buchou, deben hacer eso cada vez que se encuentran?- _pregunto Akaya un tanto cansado de las guerras de miradas_

- No Aka-chan…

- Les paso algo?

- No paso nada Tezuka, estoy bien

- Que ahí de…

- Solo se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no es nada grabe

- Ah Masaharu, estas bien?- _pregunto al ver a su compañero levantarse y llevarse su mano a la parte donde se había golpeado_

- … ah… quien eres?... no ah… quienes son ustedes!?- _pregunto asustado y señalando a las personas que tenía más cerca_

- Haru! Amigo! Que dices?- _Bunta se acerco a su compañero, pero Nioh solo se hiso un poco hacia tras hasta topar con Renji que se encontraba detrás de él_- Dios santo! Mura! Creo que realmente no recuerda nada!!

_Akaya se acerco a su Sempai preferido y le hablo de forma que al menos el seigaku no le escuchara_

- Nee… Renji-Sempai… ahora comienzas a creerme de la mala suerte que ocasiona el Seigaku?

- Me temo que si Akaya, me temo que sí- _contesto el Data-Master, quien sostenía a Nioh por los hombros para evitar que escapara de ellos, Yagyu que estaba cerca también alcanso a escuchar las palabras del menor del equipo_

- Akaya-kun, lo malo, es que este es solo el primer día-_ comento a la par que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Masaharu, quien solo lo volteo a ver aun asustado_

- Esto no será bueno, verdad?

- No lo creo Yukimura… - _contesto Sanada aun intentando asimilar lo ocurrido_

* * *

Ahi ta, cualquier comentario bueno o malo es bien aceptado xD ... ok solo eso... ah y esuchen al nueva canción de Rikkai Young Kan! esta genial :D

Los dejo hasta la proxima, cyas!


	4. Lo que hace el ocio

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias por leer, juro que en serio no pense que a alguien le llegara a gustar esto salido de un mega ocio que me da en la escuela xD, bueno en fin Sankyu~

Tsuki no Tsuki: Oh no importa, gracias por dejar tu comentario x3! me alegra que te gustara, lo de la maldición del seigaku fue algo salido por culpa de los ovas del volley playa y el del Yakiniku, no se me da la impresión de que le causan mala suerte a los demas equipos xD. Y sobre lo segundo, por supuesto! que seria del pobre Masa-kun sin Hiro-chan nee? je je Hiro hara lo posible por recuperar a su compañero x3, te cuidas y espero te guste este capi

Yanagi Rangiku: Ya aca esta la conti por fin! je je si pudiera escribir cosas del tiro romantico te dedicaria un fic de ellos pero estoy muy "X" para ello, pero si sabes ingles puedo recomendarte uno que leí el otro día x3! en fin espero puedas armar el chibi renji y el chibi akaya de papel, si los haces espero fotos para verlos :D! Haber que otro dia nos topamos en el msn (quisas el lunes que no tengo clases..) pero bueno, aca en el capi les puse un poco mas de interacción espero te guste

Advertencias?: Recuerden que esto esta basado en PoT por lo que cualquier cosa inexplicable puede ocurrir, desde matar Dinosaurios con el Tezuka Zone hasta congelar un río

Disclaimering: PoT pertenecer a Konomi-San, si fuera mío, Rikkai y Hyotei gobernarian las canchas y el Seigaku serian profesionales que destruyen dinosaurios *o*

* * *

Cap 4

- Definitivamente, esto no es para nada bueno…

- Mura, eso es altamente notorio- _comento Jackal mientras observaba a Marui y Yanagi que intentaban hacer que Nioh recordara algo_

- Saben? en las series de televisión, cuando una persona pierde la memoria por culpa de un golpe siempre usan un método muy efectivo- dijo Bunta mientras sacaba algo de su maleta

- A sí? Y se puede saber cuál?- _pregunto Yukimura_

- Con otro golpe!!- _Al instante, Bunta saco su raqueta y se acerco peligrosamente a Nioh-_ Esto quizás te dolerá un poco, compañero!

_En menos de un segundo, Bunta había comenzado una persecución de Nioh que al instante se alejo lo más posible del Tensai que intentaba golpearlo. Tras dar un par de vueltas por toda la habitación Nioh termino escondiéndose detrás de Yagyu, la única persona que No lo había arrastrado hasta ese cuarto en el que se encontraban metidos._

- Me temo que ese método no es muy efectivo, Bunta

- Vamos Yanagi no perdemos nada con intentarlo!- _respondió mientras daba señas de comenzar la persecución de nuevo_

- Bonsai-Kun…

- QUE NO ES BONSAII!!!

- … Bunta-Kun…- _volvió a decir Yagyu a la par que le quitaba la raqueta_- me temo que si vuelves a comenzar la persecución, todos correremos peligro de terminar golpeados- _comento principalmente temiendo por su seguridad ya que Nioh no parecía querer dejar de usarlo de protección_

- Aaah! Pero me desespera verlo así! No puedo dejar a uno de mis mejores amigos así!

- Calma Bunsai, ya veremos qué podemos hacer- _le dijo Yukimura, pero a la par no dejaba de pasar su mirada del Tensai, a Renji y a Yagyu, los 3 eran quienes tenían una relación más cercana con el Trickster, por lo que, sin duda, también eran quienes más querían remediar la situación_

- Sempais, y si ponemos a Haru-sempai a jugar Tennis un rato, no podría recordar algo?- _todos sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver con una expresión un tanto rara_- dije algo malo?

- Akaya esa es una buena idea! O al menos mejor que la de Bunta- comento dandole unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de un trabajo bien hecho

- Muy gracioso Yanagi, pero debo admitir que suena lógico

- Decidido, entonces iremos a jugar un rato mas a ver si Haru recuerda algo, vamos! – _ordeno Yukimura mientras guiaba a los demás hacia afuera_

_Noción decidida, todos se dirigieron a donde los guiaba su capitán_

- Al menos no es un risco de nuevo

- Aprendo rápido de mis errores Jackal, además si alguien más volviera a caer, me acusarían de intento de asesinato a mis compañeros

- Y no era ese su objetivo?-_ pregunto el menor del equipo lo más bajo que pudo, los demás rieron ante el comentario pero tuvieron que parar al sentir la mirada de Yukimura sobre ellos_

- Por qué debo hacer esto?

- Porque quizás así logres recordar algo- _contesto Yagyu mientras le pasaba su raqueta-_ además es esto o dejar que Bunta-kun intente golpearte de nuevo

- … no logro recordar cómo se juega…

- Por eso no hay problema, Masaharu. Quizás no recuerdes nada, pero tu cuerpo sin duda reaccionara instintivamente, es común que se pueda reaccionar a aquellas cosas que estamos más acostumbrados a hacer aun sin darnos cuenta

- Woooo Renji-sempai! Eso es cierto?

- Debe serlo, lo escuche en esa serie de televisión que vimos el otro día

- Sí la tele lo dijo entonces debe ser cierto!

- Claro, 99% seguro de que es cierto, así que, que dices Akaya? Le ayudamos a Masaharu con un partido?

- Claro sempai! No me acostumbro a ver a Haru-sempai sin hablar mal de Genbuchou

_Yukimura pasaba el rato viendo el partido entre sus compañeros, Renji o mejor dicho la televisión tenía razón, quizás Nioh no recordara nada, pero era capaz de jugar decentemente un partido._

- Genchou, te ocurre algo?- _Sanada que se encontraba a su lado volteo a verlo_

- No pasa nada, Yukimura- _contesto mientras volvía su vista al juego_

- Te vez preocupado… acaso te sientes culpable por lo de Haru?- _Sanada volvió a desviar la mirada_- ve el lado bueno, al menos ya no discutirá contigo, ya que no recuerda lo que paso ese día

- Me sentiría mejor si hubiera tenido tiempo de explicarle lo ocurrido, al menos quisiera saber por qué le afecto tanto

- Bueno, yo también me hubiera sentido mal si alguien hubiera hablado así de mi a mis espaldas, Genchou

- … Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital

- Si hacemos eso, llamaran a su familia y la idea es que recupere la memoria antes de que ellos se enteren!- _Sanada suspiro resignado ante el comentario de su capitán_- Deja de preocuparte, cuando Haru recuerde todo podrás hablar con él y todo se solucionara

- Pero cuando recupere la memoria, ya no querrá escucharme de nuevo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Se ven algo preocupados, ocurrió algo?

- Ah no Sensei, solo pensábamos en que podemos hacer por el resto del día- _contesto Momoshiro_

_Por acuerdo mutuo, todos habían decidido no contar nada de lo ocurrido con el Rikkaidai a su entrenadora, la vez que habían ocasionado… una serie de accidentes… en el campamento de entrenamiento con el Hyotei, Sumire-Sensei les dejo un entrenamiento del cual necesitaron 2 semanas para reponerse_

- Acabo de ver a los chicos del Rikkaidai entrenando, porque no les hacen compañía?

- Nooo! – _Sumire los miro sorprendida por la reacción_

- Seguros que no ocurre nada?

- Muy seguros Sensei!

- Entonces porque no quieren ir?

- Ellos son… algo… privados en su entrenamiento…?- _Intento explicar Oishi con una excusa_

- Aun así el ir a entrenar es una buena idea! Vamos, entrenaremos un rato- _ordeno Tezuka, de esa forma evitarían preguntas de su entrenadora, sus compañeros de equipo lo siguieron fuera de la cabaña_

- Antes de que te vayas Ryoma- _llamo la entrenadora a su super novato_- No has visto a Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo? Pensé que estarían con ustedes pero veo que no

- Han de estar por allí platicando sobre sus 2 años de experiencia en el Tennis- _comento Echizen mientras daba una extraña sonrisa, parecida a las de Fuji, por lo que Sumire decidió no preguntar mas al respecto_

_El Seigaku caminaba por las orillas del río pensando en cómo podían entrenar_

- Que mal que esto haya ocurrido, quería volver a jugar contra Nioh

- No es muy pronto para eso, Fuji?- _pregunto Eiji que seguía abrazando el letrero con osos dibujados-_ jugaron hace pocos días

- Eso es suficiente, para alguien de rápido aprendizaje en cuanto a técnicas de otras personas, seguro que mi nuevo Counter ya no tendría efecto en él

- Rápido aprendizaje, Fuji-Sempai? – _pregunto Ryoma sin poder evitar su curiosidad_

- Solo eso explicaría el que aprendiera el Tezuka-Phantom con solo haberlo visto, Tezuka no había usado esa técnica antes del partido contra Sanada, sin duda… es una persona interesante como rival. Pero fuera de eso, que haremos Tezuka?

- Tendremos que buscar una forma de ponernos a entrenar, si Sumire-Sensei se da cuenta de que le engañamos nos podría ir mal

- Podríamos aplicar de nuevo lo de la improvisación, pero esta vez dibujando las áreas en el suelo- _sugirió Takashi pensando de qué forma no volver a ocasionar una discusión como la que habían tenido Momo y Kaido horas atrás_

- Y yo aún conservo algo de mi nueva bebida alta en proteínas y…

- Ah Inui noo!- _lo interrumpió Oishi_- tu bebida fue la causante de que lo que paso con el Rikkaidai, no debemos correr el riesgo de lastimar a alguien mas

- Me temo Oishi, que el culpable fue Momo, no mi bebida

- QUE, YO??!!! Pero si Mamushi fue quien comenzó!!

- Pero fuiste tú quien choco contra Sanada, Momo

- Ahhh! Por que Kaido debe ser el favorito de Inui sempai- _exclamo Momo por lo bajo_

- Mada Mada Dane- _le contesto Echizen_

- Vayamos a entrenar entonces- _volvió a decir Tezuka_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_No podía creerlo, ya llevaban 2 días en ese lugar, y las situaciones parecían variar a cada rato, causando buenos y a veces extraños acontecimientos (que curiosamente ocurrían cuando se encontraban con el Seigaku), Akaya seguía insistiendo que era culpa de la maldición del Seigaku, pero aunque eso fuese cierto, ellos no tenían nada que ver con que el Demonio del Rikkaidai estuviera casi a punto de incendiar la cocina_

- Waaaaaa Jackaaaall!!!! Agua! Agua!!!!!!!

- Tranquilo Bunzai, esto no se ve muy grave

- Pero que no te das cuenta Mura????!!!!! Mira fueeegooo!!!!!

- Basta Marui! Tus gritos solo empeoran la situación!- _dijo Sanada mientras ayudaba a Jackal a apagar el fuego causado por su Kouhai_

- La probabilidad de que Akaya aprenda a cocinar en estos días ha bajado a un 10%

- Tan mal estoy Renji-Sempai?

- Me temo que si Akaya

- De cierta forma esto es divertido…

_Yagyu y Nioh observaban la situación cómodamente desde uno de los muebles del cuarto que se encontraba a lado de la cocina sin duda el mejor lugar para observar, ambos estaban de acuerdo que era divertido ver al Tensai correr histéricamente de lado a lado mientras estorbaba a Jackal y a Sanada que intentaban controlar la situación. Yukimura se sentó con ellos a disfrutar de la situación_

- Como te sientes hoy, Haru?- _pregunto al menor allí presente, en esos dos días al menos su compañero ya no intentaba escapar de ellos, y parecía más interesado en intentar recuperar su mem_oria

- Mejor… creo… esto es muy confuso aun- contesto aun sin apartar su mirada del Tensai que ahora corría con un traste lleno de agua en sus manos

- Sempais! Y si apagamos primero la estufa?

- Buena idea Akaya, entra con cuidado y apágala

- Si Renji-Sempai!- _contesto Akaya dando un saludo militar_

_Akaya entro a la cocina y se tiro al suelo para acercarse como si de un soldado se tratara, al acercarse a la estufa intento apagarla, pero por azares del destino termino dándole más potencia, por lo cual la flama ahora era más grande, Yanagi retrocedió hasta quedar cerca de sus compañeros espectadores_

- Ren! Porque lo enviaste si sabías que Aka-chan confunde los botones de encendido con el de apagado?!- _pregunto Yukimura_

- Porque quizás pueda sacar buena información de esta situación tan inusual- _contesto mientras escribia en un cuaderno_

- AHHH!!!! FAAAIYAAAA FAIYAAAA!!!!!- _comenzó a gritar Bunta que comenzaba a mostrarse más histérico ante la situación_

- Bunta! Dame el agua rápido!-_ le ordeno Jackal mientras intentaba quitarle el traste con agua que su compañero llevaba en manos_

_Bunta aventó el traste sin mirar hacia donde, por lo que termino mojando a Jackal y a Sanada_

- MARUIIII!!!! TARUNDORU!!!!- _grito Sanada mientras le daba una de sus clásicas bofetadas a Marui_

- Waaa Sanada! Pues para que te paras allí?!- _contesto el Tensai mientras se sobaba el golpe_

- Chicos! – _llamo Yukimura que ahora se encontraba a lado de unos Yagyu, Nioh, Yanagi y un recién adherido Kirihara completamente muertos de risa, de hecho el también lo estaba hace unos momentos pero ahora intentaba contenerse. Sanada, Jackal y Marui voltearon a verlo-_ Porque mejor no accionan el sistema anti incendios del cuarto?

- Ahí un sistema anti-incendios?!-_ preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo_

- Si, aquí!- Y_ukimura se acerco a la cocina y presiono un botón que se encontraba en la pared, al instante el sistema anti-incendios de la cocina se acciono apagando las llamas en unos cuantos segundos_

- Porque no lo mencionaste antes?!!- _pregunto Marui al borde de la histeria_

- No hubiera sido tan divertido- _contesto sonriendo_

- Me das miedo… Mura…

- Bueno… situación resuelta… que haremos ahora?-_ pregunto el Gentleman aun intentando recuperarse del ataque de risa que acababan de tener_

- Solo, saldremos a caminar, pero recuerden ponerse las pesas- _comento Yukimura_

_Una vez afuera, comenzaron a caminar a las orillas del río, aprovechando el tiempo para recordar experiencias que habían pasado como equipo y ver si de esa forma Nioh recordaba algo más_

- Mura-Buchou – _interrumpió Akaya mientras señalaba hacia delante-_ que hay en esa montaña?

- No lo sé Aka-chan, acerquémonos a ver

_Siguiendo las órdenes, siguieron caminando de frente hasta topar con una cerca bastante alta que parecía rodear toda la montaña, recorrieron un poco la cerca hasta dar con una puerta que daba a un camino que sin duda conducía a la montaña_

- Por lo visto se puede entrar… ahí que subir!

- AHORITA?!!

- Claro que no, ya es algo tarde, podemos ir mañana temprano

- No creo que sea buena idea Yukimura

- Deja de preocuparte Gen-chou, si hubiera algo peligroso, habría algún letrero indicándolo, no crees?

- Ah… debo admitir que tienes razón

- Entonces está decidido, mañana subiremos a ver que ahí arriba

- Siiiiii! Seremos los reyes de la montañaaa!!! – _grito Akaya emocionado_

- Solo espero que seas mejor campista que cocinero- _comento Bunta_

_Continuaron su camino, hasta que el ruido de una pelota golpeando con una raqueta llamo su atención_

- Seigaku…

- Ahh el Rikkaidai!

- Tezuka…

- Yukimura…

- ….

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Mura-Buchou!!! – _se quejo Akaya, esa guerra de miradas se repetía cada día y cada momento que se encontraban_

- Oh lo siento Aka-chan

_Yukimura y Tezuka se quedaron viendo mientras pensaban en que podían decirse. Por mientras Fuji se volvió a acercar al Trickster del Rikkaidai_

- Saaa Nioh, como sigues?- _pregunto al acercarse_

- Ah… y tu eres?...

- Es el Tensai del Seigaku, Masaharu-_ le explico Yagyu a su compañero_

- Ah! de quien me estaban hablando anoche?

- Así es… - _se giro para quedar de frente a Fuji_- lo siento Fuji-Kun, me temo que aun no recuerda muchas cosas

- No importa, solo espero que se recupere pronto- _contesto sonriendo_- así podremos jugar de nuevo

- Jugar? Jugar qué? De nuevo?

- Tennis Masaharu, Fuji-Kun quiere volver a jugar contra ti. De hecho, tras la vez que jugaron comentaste que querías volver a jugar contra él

- Ah si? No lo recuerdo…

- Eso no es raro Masaharu- _comento Renji acercándose a sus compañeros-_ es obvio que no lo recuerdes

- Y en serio dije que quería volver a jugar?

- A caso desconfías de mi?- pregunto Yagyu

- Ah no, pero… si desconfió de mí…

- No te preocupes Masaharu, todo el equipo escucho cuando le dijiste a Fuji que querías volver a jugar contra él, el día de la final- _le explico el Data Master_

- Así es me lo pediste poco antes de que se fueran , y estaré esperando por ese juego-_ comento Fuji_

- Pues bueno…

- No te vez muy convencido

- … Hiroshi… si era algo importante para mí, porque no lo recuerdo?

- Es algo relacionado con otra serie de eventos, quizás debas recordar dichos eventos en el orden en que ocurrieron para que comprendas esto; tómalo con calma, recordaras todo a su tiempo- _le contesto mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda_

- Bueno si Tezuka, esto… nos vemos luego

- Si…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Mura-Buchou!!

- Ya, ya vamos Aka-chan

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Al día siguiente camino a la montaña…_

- Ocurre algo Hiro?- _pregunto Yukimura al ver a su compañero con la mano en el estomago_

- Solo… un dolor…

- Te cayó mal la comida acaso?

- No… solo que…

_Comenzó a contarle a su capitán lo ocurrido… Era media noche y dormía tranquilamente hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, se despertó algo alarmado solo para ver que Kirihara, quien dormía entre él y Yanagi, acababa de darle un golpe con su brazo de manera inconsciente mientras dormía, por lo que uno de los brazos del menor se encontraba en su estomago mientras que el otro brazo se encontraba sobre Yanagi. Yagyu se quito el brazo de su Kouhai de encima y se disponía a dormir cuando Nioh también estando dormido, le asesto otro golpe más…_

- Quizás Masaharu no tendrá mucha noción de su memoria, pero tal cual como dijo Renji-Kun, sus costumbres las sigue recordando- _comento mientras seguía sobándose el estomago_

- Jaja tuviste un doble ataque- _Yukimura volteo a ver Renji que iba por detrás de ellos quejándose sobre un dolor a causa de un golpe_- al parecer Ren pasa por lo mismo que tu

- Wiiii Montañaaaa!!! – _grito Akaya que ya había llegado a la puerta que habían visto el día anterior_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_El lugar recreativo en el que se encontraban sin duda tenía de todo: un río, una montaña, cabañas demasiado bien equipadas, una cueva con varios caminos (según Sumire-Sensei), un lago y lo más importante un buen piso para practicar Tennis, sin embargo su mente solo podía pensar algo en ese momento_

- Pero qué demonios?!!! – _exclamo por lo alto Kaido al llegar al lugar donde Sumire-Sensei los había llevado_

- Querían divertirse y yo les traje diversión! – _contesto la entrenadora del Seigaku_

_Todos observaron como el lago que el día anterior estaba perfecto, ahora se encontraba congelado al estilo pista de patinaje_

- Pero… pero… pero… pero… - _Osihi no podía terminar la frase_

- Pero como lo logro Sensei?- _pregunto Eiji al ver que su mejor amigo no podía terminar la pregunta_

- Oh eso no importa, por ahora disfrutemos de esto que no durara mucho

_Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro que habían regresado ese día del incidente con un extraño e inexplicable dolor de estomago, ahora se encontraban felices porque por fin podrían divertirse con sus Sempais_

- Vamos a divertirnos Ryoma-Kun! – _exclamo Kachiro, mientras que Horio arrastraba a Ryoma a acercarse al lago congelado, pero el Príncipe se zafó decidiendo que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para caminar solo_

- Cheee y como se supone que nos divertiremos si no traemos equipo de patinaje?

- No creo que eso sea por lo que debamos preocuparnos Echizen- contesto el capitán que lo había alcanzado junto con Fuji- algo me dice que esto traerá grabes problemas

- Ve el lado bueno Tezuka, al menos el Rikkaidai no está por aquí cerca como para terminar pagando las consecuencias- _comento Fuji mientras recordaba como los días anteriores el Rikkai había tenido que terminar temprano sus entrenamientos a causa de varios sucesos ocasionados por el propio Seigaku_

- Aun así, puedo asegurar que terminaran involucrados en esto de alguna forma…

* * *

Jo bueno, quedo mas extenso de lo que pensaba, pero espero quedara bien y espero el Rikkai no suene muy Occ O_o ... en fin, bueno, espero les gustara este cap, cualquier comentario aqui o en mi correo es bien recivido, les veo luego, adieu~


	5. Osos!

Jeee, como ya habran notado no tengo nada mejor que hacer en mis horas libres de la escuela asi que aca dejo el Cap 5 de esta tonteria que ya ni recuerdo como se me ocurrio xD en fin ahi ta!!

Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi y a Konami, si Konomi dice que el Tezuka Zone puede matar dinosaurios, entonces cualquier cosa que escriba tambien puede ser posible!!

* * *

Cap 5

- Muraaa tengo habreeee!!!

- Ya te escuche Bunsai

- Seichi, es necesario que sigamos con esto?

- No Ren, ya pueden descansar- _al terminar la frase sus compañeros se sentaron a descansar, después de todo, no es fácil estar corriendo en un río con unas pesas sobre el cuerpo- Pero no se emocionen aun, que todavía deben de ir a buscar que es lo que piensan comer_

-QUE QUE?!

- lo que oyeron- _contesto Yukimura con su ya clásica sonrisa_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Esto es curioso, hoy no hemos visto al Rikkaidai- _comento Kawamura a sus compañeros que descansaban sentados a la orilla del lago viendo como su Sensei y sus 3 Kouhais parecían intentar bailar sobre el lago congelado_

- Cierto, los días anteriores a estas horas ellos ya estaban pagando por algo relacionado con nosotros, nya~

- Eiji, aun traes ese letrero… - _comento Oishi viendo el pedazo de madera en los brazos de su compañero de dobles_

- Sigue siendo lindo, nya~ y ahora es mío

- Me pregunto por qué estaba ese letrero en la cerca de la montaña?- _pregunto Ryoma con inocencia aun ya conociendo la respuesta_

- Quizás haya osos allá arriba- _le contesto Fuji_

- La probabilidad de que eso sea cierto, considerando el letrero de advertencia y la cerca de gran altura, es de 80%

- Sempai, entonces realmente es peligroso esa montaña

- Ya lo creo Kaido, pero seamos sinceros, quien en su sano juicio la subiría?- _lanzo la pregunta al aire el Data Master del Seigaku, sus compañeros rieron ante el comentario, incluyendo Tezuka… peroquizás el capitán solo se reía de cómo sus molestos Kouhais terminaban en el suelo cada que intentaban dar un salto estilo patinaje artístico_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Torturaaaaaa!!!- _grito observando a su capitán que se encontraba cerca de la orilla intentando encender una fogata_

- Baja la voz Bunta, me dificultas el trabajo- _se quejo Jackal que intentaba atrapar uno de los peces que nadaban por el río- espero que Renji y Sanada tengan mejor suerte_

_Los mencionados se encontraban recorriendo la especie de bosque cercana al área del río_

- Me pregunto si las serpientes de esta montaña serán comestibles

- Tu eres el cerebro del equipo Renji, deberías saberlo, y de todas formas encontrar una entre todas estas hierbas sería difícil

- Yo diría que sería más fácil de lo que piensas Genichirou

- Porque lo dices?

- Porque allí hay una

- Donde? – _pregunto observando hacía ambos lados_

- En tu pierna- _contesto el Data Master señalando al animal mientras tenía una extraña sonrisa_

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _Se movió lo más fuerte que pudo de forma que el reptil salió volando hasta caer lejos de ellos_

- Ah, y ahora acabamos de perder nuestra presa

- Deja de pensar en eso y busquemos otra cosa!

- Como digas Genichirou

_Algo más lejos, en una especie de mini cascada que se formaba en el río, los restantes miembros del equipo intentaban tener más suerte con la búsqueda de su sustento_

- Sempais, no podemos buscar otra cosa que no sean peces?

- Akaya-kun, si tienes una mejor idea de que otra cosa buscar

- No se me ocurre nada Hiro-sempai

- Eh, allá hay muchos peces Hiroshi- _comento señalando hacia la parte baja de la mini cascada_

- Deberíamo ba…- _no logro terminar la frase ya que al acercarse a ver donde su compañero señalaba, había resbalado y caído al lugar que le indicaban_

- Hiro-Sempai!- _corrió el menor a ver si le había pasado algo al mayor, pero se detuvo al ver que su otro sempai, observaba algo en sus manos_- ocurre algo Haru-sempai?

- Mira- _contesto mostrándole un enorme pez que tenía en las manos_

- De donde salió eso sempai?

- Supongo que Hiroshi lo hiso salir al caer y termino en mis manos- _el mencionado se acerco a ellos completamente mojado y adolorido por el golpe_- Nee, Hiroshi hazlo de nuevo! Así es más fácil atraparlos!

- Ni lo pienses!- _contesto intentando calmar el dolor que sentía en su orgullo…_

_Un rato después…_

- Quien lo diría, Genichirou es popular con los reptiles- _comento el Master mientras le ayudaba a su Sub capitán a curarse algunas heridas_

- Se suponía, que solo irían a buscar de comer, que fue lo que les paso?

- Serpientes… muchas serpientes…- _murmuraba Sanada_

- No creo que quieras saberlo, Seichi

- Bueno!- _contesto con su tono feliz_- vayamos a comer!

- Serpientes…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ya terminaron con sus clases de danza artística sobre hielo, sensei?

- Desde hace rato Oishi, los chicos quedaron algo dolidos de tantas caídas

- Aun sigo preguntándome como congelaron el lago- _comento Momo mientras veía a sus demás compañeros compitiendo en una carrera sobre el lago_

- Solo basta con que sepan que el Seigaku todo lo puede!

- Mada Mada Dane!! – _les grito Ryoma a sus sempais al llegar a la supuesta meta_

- Naa Ochibi! Eso es trampa!

- Trampa Eiji?- _pregunto extrañado el Tensai_

- Ochibi es pequeño y más rápido, nya~

- Me temo que es la ventaja de no crecer mucho- _señalo Inui mientras acomodaba sus lentes_

- Sheee, ustedes son los que crecieron de mas, sempais- _contesto el menor_

- Qué curioso, a estas horas es más normal tener al Rikkaidai por aquí quejándose de algo que ustedes les hayan hecho- _comento Sumire_

- Eso mismo estábamos comentando sensei- p_latico Kaido_

- Donde podrán estar?…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Después de todo, la idea de haber subido a la montaña no era tan mala, o al menos eso pensaban todos menos Sanada , a quien habían tenido que des traumar de lo que quiera que hubiera ocurrido con las serpientes, pero al menos ahora se encontraban demasiado bien allí sentados observando las primeras horas del día mientras platicaban_

- Jaja, pero por que hice eso?

- Lo consideraste gracioso supongo, demasiado gracioso al parecer ya que no te importo que Sanada te mandara a correr 200 vueltas a la canchas durante toda la semana

- Pero… me perdono eso, no?

- A la semana siguiente ya se le había pasado, porque lo preguntas?

- Es que… quisiera saber si hice algo que le molestara, de todos, él es el único que casi no me habla y cuando lo hace es porque realmente tiene un buen motivo

- Masaharu… tu no hiciste nada realmente

- Y entonces? Porque?

- No creo que sea recomendable que yo te lo explique, lo mejor será esperar a que recuerdes todo, o a que el mismo Sanada hable contigo

- No parece tener intenciones de hacerlo…

- Solo puedo decirte que no fue tu culpa y lo más seguro es que en parte, Sanada no te diga nada por sentirse culpable de lo que te paso, no porque te guarde rencor

- El sentirse culpable no parece ser algo que valla con él…- _desvió su mirada al suelo, pero tuvo que levantarla de nuevo al sentir que su compañero pasaba su brazo por detrás de sus hombros para poder jalarlo hacia él y posteriormente empujarlo un poco hacia enfrente_- Ah! que haces?!- _pregunto extrañado antes de sentir el puño de Hiroshi sobre su cabeza y este comenzaba a moverlo despeinándolo aun más de lo normal en el proceso_

- Sueles hacer esto cuando intentas animar a alguien- _explico sin dar signos de soltarle_

- Ah, duele!

- Lo sé- _comento mientras le dejaba levantarse para después darle unas palmadas en la espalda sin soltarlo_- Ya no pienses en eso, todo estará bien

- … … … … gracias… - _comento ya algo más tranquilo, mientras intentaba acomodarse el cabello_

- WAAaaaahhh! Que hacen tan temprano?- _pregunto el Tensai mientras bostezaba y se acercaba a ellos_

- Solo recordábamos algunas cosas- _contesto Yagyu mientras volteaba a ver al Tensai_- a que se debe que madrugues, Bunta-Kun?

- … Akaya… me despertó de un golpe- _explico señalando al menor del equip_o- se rodo hasta donde yo estaba! Tuve que empujarlo para quitármelo de encima… es un caso perdido ese niño… en fin, de que hablaban?

- Le estaba contando a Masaharu de la vez que pinto la gorra de Sanada de color rosa

- Ahhh siii!! Jajaja se puso muy histérico! Y le costó trabajo despintarla y dejarla como antes! Debe quererla mucho de seguro jaja. Ese es un buen recuerdo, pero deja y te cuento de algunos, que ni Yagyu se sabe, de antes de que se conocieran

_Estuvieron así un rato hasta que…_

- AKAYA!!!!!

- Ahh lo siento mucho, Renji-Sempai!

_Yagyu, Nioh y Marui voltearon a ver a sus compañeros, Yanagi parecía intentar reponerse del dolor causado por un golpe, obviamente dado por Kirihara, mientras que Sanada y Yukimura despertaban por el ruido_

- Que entrenamiento en la madrugada?- _pregunto feliz Yukimura_

- Estas bromeando verdad?- _pregunto Sanada que aun resentía el entrenamiento del día anterior_

- Yo nunca bromeo Genchou- _sonrisa diabólica de nuevo, provocando que los mas cércanos se alejaran_- bueno iré a lavarme un poco al río los veo al rato

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hora de comida del Seigaku…_

- Esto comienza a ser la mar de extraño, ya ha pasado un buen de tiempo sin ver al Rikkaidai! Todo el día de ayer no los vimos y ya llevamos medio día de hoy y nada!!

- Naaa Oishi, estas preocupado?- _pregunto Fuji_

- Qué tal si los ataco un ser extraño como en la película que vimos anoche? Y qué tal si viene a atacarnos!!!

- Solo era una película Oishi- _comento el Capitan del Equipo antes de ocuparse de su taza de Té_

- Pero entonces donde están?

- Y si subieron a la montaña, Sempais?- _pregunto Ryoma mientras que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cambiaba el vaso de Inui con el de Horio quien se encontraba a su lado_

- Quien en su sano juicio la subiría?

_Todos rieron ante el comentario de Inui ya que pensaban que no era lógico, bueno, todos menos Sumire-Sensei quien estaba más preocupada por el repentino desmayo de Horio_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Llevaban todo la mañana y parte de la tarde intentando lidiar con la nueva idea de Yukimura de jugar Tennis dentro del agua, el peso extra y la corriente del pequeño río sin duda les ayudaba a hacer más esfuerzo y por lo mismo a cansarse más rápido, pero más que preocuparse por el cansancio que sentían les preocupaba con que nueva idea les saldría ahora el capitán_

- Que será bueno ahora…mmm…

- Mura-Buchou! Tengo que ir a buscar un arbolito…

- Pues ve Aka-chan

- Pero me da miedo ir solo buchou!

- Mmmm… Genchou compañale!!

- Noo fukubuchou nooo!

- Los demás están ocupados

- Pero… pero… que tal si Gen-fukubuchou me espía!!- _Sanada ahora miraba feo a su Kouhai_

- Ya vayan Aka-chan

_Ambos se alejaron del río, Sanada iba mirando de un lado a otro con temor de atraer a las serpientes de nuevo, al llegar a cierta distancia Sanada se sentó en un tronco que estaba tirado mientras esperaba a su Kouhai_

- No vaya a espiarme fukubuchou!

- Deja de decir tonterías y apúrate!

- Ya voy, ya voy

_Sanada se sentía frustrado por los comentarios de su Kouhai, así que para desquitarse agarro una piedra y la aventó hacia su lado izquierdo, agarro otra pierda y la volvió a aventar, recogió una tercera piedra pero un gruñido proveniente del lado hacia donde las arrojaba, le hiso evitar lanzarla_

- Akaya! Si crees que puedes asustarme estas equivocado

- Me decía fukubuchou?- _pregunto Akaya que llegaba detrás de él_

- Si tu estas aquí… quien hiso el ruido allá?- _ambos se acercaron haber que causaba el sonido, pero al acercarse una enorme figura les salió a su encuentro_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_De vuelta al río…_

- Esto es muy cansado Yukimura- _exclamo Bunta mientras se secaba y se volvía a poner su demás ropa_

- Pero no pueden negar que es divertido?

- Bueno, contra eso no podemos discutir- _agrego Jackal_

- Je, puri~… qué?- _pregunto al ver que sus compañeros lo veían raro_

- Oh Haru! Ya comienzas a recordar más cosas!

- Así?... ah Mura… que es eso?- _pregunto el menor allí presente señalando hacia atrás de ellos_

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- Suenan como a Akaya y Genichirou- _comento Yanagi_

- YUKIMURAAAAAAAA!!- _Sanada se acerco corriendo rápidamente hacía ellos, llevaba cargado a Akaya con su brazo izquierdo_

- CORRA BUCHOU CORRA!!!- _gritaba también Akaya mientras Sanada le deba lugar a volver a tocar el suelo_

- Correr de qué?- _pregunto como si nada el capitán_

- DEL OSO!!!!- _gritaron al llegar a ellos, sus compañeros pudieron observar como detrás se acercaba un enorme oso negro_

- Oh rayos!!

_Fue cuestión de instantes en lo que tardaron en recoger sus cosas y comenzar a huir del enorme animal que les perseguía_

- Si nos separamos será más fácil perderlo! – _sugirió el Master del equipo_

- OK!

_Yukimura, Marui y Kirihara desviaron su camino hacia la izquierda, mientras que Jackal y Yanagi lo hicieron hacia su derecha, los restantes siguieron de frente con la mala suerte de llevar al Oso detrás de ellos_

- Aun nos sigue!

- Los demás ya están a salvo

- Pero nosotros no!!

_Siguieron corrieron hasta que toparon con un muro de piedra, antes de que pudieran reaccionar el oso ya estaba muy cerca de ellos impidiéndoles regresar por donde llegaron_

- Qué haremos?- _pregunto Sanada observando rápidamente el lugar para encontrar una forma de escapar, el oso parecía tomarse su tiempo antes de llegar a ellos_

- Rezar?

_Antes de que pudieran hacer otra acción, el animal los tomo por sorpresa atacándolos rápidamente, dándoles muy apenas tiempo de reaccionar_

- Yagyu, estas bien?- _pregunto Sanada a su compañero_

- Ah sí, solo fue un rasguño… Sanada-kun!

_Sanada se volteo y vio al Oso detrás suyo, observo como el animal se disponía a atacarlo, si no tenían forma de escapar, al menos se cercioraría de que a su compañero no le pasara nada! Cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe, pero tras unos segundos de no sentir dolor, y de sentir que alguien había sido aventado contra él, abrió los ojos solo para ver al Oso en el piso y a Nioh enfrente de él_

- Masaharu estas bien?- _pregunto Yagyu acercándose a su compañero_

- Si… ah… creo que me dolió mas a mí que a él…- _contesto observando su mano izquierda, con la que acababa de golpear al animal- que rayos comen esas cosas para estar como una pared?!_

- Estas herido- _le dijo observando el arañazo que su compañero tenía en el estomago_

- No es nada, me duele más la mano…

- Deberíamos irnos antes de que el oso se levante - _comento mas dirigido hacia Sanada que observaba al animal en el suelo_

- Si, mejor

_Los 3 se alejaron lo más rápido que podían de allí, ya que estaban algo lejos disminuyeron el paso para buscar a sus demás compañeros_

- Ocurre algo Sanada-Kun? – _pregunto al ver como su Sub-capitán no quitaba su mirada del Trickster que iba muy campante tarareando algo por delante de ellos_

- No lo entiendo… ya van 2 veces…

- Me temo que no entiendo que quieres decir

- Nioh… cuando Momoshiro nos tiro… tú lo sabes, verdad?

- El que hiciera todo lo posible por recibir el golpe en tu lugar, era algo obvio

- Y ahora esto…

- Pese a lo que todos piensen, él no te odia, al contrario, yo diría que te admira demasiado, al igual que Akaya

- Porque lo dices?

- Cuando intentaba convencerme de entrar al equipo, mencionaba mucho tu estilo de juego, es lógico que se sintiera mal si escuchaba algo en su contra de parte de una persona a la que admira, y a propósito… que fue exactamente lo que paso?

- Pues…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Faltando 3 días para la final Yukimura, Sanada y Yanagi se encontraban en el cuarto del club de Tennis, intentando elegir la mejor combinación para el partido definitivo_

- Entonces, Sanada tú te harás cargo de S1, como necesitamos asegurarnos una victoria segura, tendremos que usar a Akaya en D2, sería algo peligroso dejarlo en sencillos, por eso cuento contigo Renji

- Claro Seichi

- Para D1 tendré que dejar a Jackal y Marui, ellos harán un buen trabajo en caso de no poder terminar el encuentro en S2

- Es una lástima no poder dejar a Yagyu y Nioh, ellos también harían un buen trabajo- _comento el Data Master mientras llenaba el formato de inscripción del equipo_

- Lo sé, pero lamentablemente estaríamos en desventaja, ya que sin duda Inui-Kun les informo a sus compañeros sobre lo que vio del juego de ellos en las preliminares, asumirán de seguro que usaremos a nuestra mejor pareja de dobles y no podemos darnos el gusto de arriesgarnos, por suerte, Jackal y Marui son igual de buenos que ellos

- Que ahí de S2, Yukimura?- _pregunto Sanada_

- Estaba pensando en dejar a Nioh, él será capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa, además se que a Yagyu no le importara

- No creo que sea buena idea

- Sanada… es lo más justo, el año pasado no tuvo la oportunidad de jugar, a diferencia de Yagyu

- Esto no se trata de que es más justo Yukimura, si no de ganar

- Con más razón, Nioh es capaz de engañar a quien sea, hará un buen trabajo

- Me niego a ello, que Yagyu juegue, es una victoria más segura

- … Qué opinas tú, Renji?

- De cierta forma, Genichirou tiene razón, ese nuevo saque que aprendió Yagyu… le daría mucha ventaja, principalmente en un Tie Brake, sin embargo, Nioh también tiene lo suyo y sería capaz de ganarle a quien quiera del Seigaku, incluyendo a Tezuka si se lo propone

- Ahí está el problema, si se lo propone, pero a él solo le importa divertirse a costa de su rival y a causa de eso no ha logrado avanzar mucho en su juego, debe aceptar que el único motivo por que el que se ha mantenido sin perder es porque realmente se ha enfrentado a oponentes débiles, y en dobles es gracias a sus compañeros que logra ganar- _pensaba en seguir diciendo todo lo que tenía en mente, pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hiso callar, Yukimura aprovecho el momento para hablar_

- No lograre cambiarte de opinión, verdad?- _tras recibir una negación de Sanada continuo_- será Yagyu entonces…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- … Debo suponer que el golpe que escuche fue causado por él- _termino de explicarle Sanada_

- Si es lo más seguro, tiende a golpear las cosas cuando se frustra

- tAun así, tras ese juego que tubo contra Fuji, quería hablar con él pero creo que me asustaba su reacción

- Clásico, de cierta forma, no puedes evitar comparar su actitud con la de un niño pequeño, si no recibe la aprobación por sus actos, comienza a sentirse mal y por lo tanto decide no escuchar lo que le digan. Demás que no ayudo en nada el que le reprendieras y golpearas por haber perdido, al menos le hubieras remarcado cuanto mejoro en su juego

- El Hyakuren… cuando lo aprendió?

- Un día antes de la final. Ese día que les escucho hablar, me pidió que le ayudara a practicar, esos 3 días no hubo momento en que dejara la practica hasta superarse, se la pasaba diciendo que no podía descansar hasta lograr… tener un desempeño igual al tuyo

- Al mío?- _pregunto extrañado, la única persona a la que le había escuchado decir eso, era a su Kouhai_

- Si… como ya te comente, siempre has sido como un modelo a seguir para él

- Creo que le debo una disculpa, cierto?

- Eyyyyy!! Allá están los demás!- _Les grito a sus compañeros que iban detrás de él_

- Yagyu… no le digas nada, cuando recupere la memoria, hablare con él

- Claro, sería lo mejor

_Los 3 se acercaron a donde estaban los demás_

- Valla, están bien, cuando vimos que el oso había ido detrás de ustedes pensamos que les había pasado algo… oh Haru está herido!- _comento Yukimura observando a su compañero_

- No es nada, ni siquiera duele

- Aunque no duela, debes curártela Masaharu, deja ayudarte- _dijo Renji mientras sacaba lo necesario de su mochila_

- Sabes Mura, deberíamos regresar ya, aquí no estamos muy seguros que digamos

- Ok Jackal, te hare caso esta vez pero… - s_e detuvo al escuchar un gruñido cerca de ellos_- otra vez tienes hambre Bunsai?

- Eh? No, por qué?

- Escuche un gruñido, pensé que era tu estomago

- Ah Yukimura!!- _Sanada señalaba algo detrás de su capitán_

- Si?

- EL OSOOOO!!!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ya estaba casi anocheciendo y todos se encontraban, de nueva cuenta, sentados a la orilla del lago que comenzaba a descongelarse_

- Nya se acabo la pista de patinaje

- Era imposible que durara mucho Eiji, no hay equipo para mantenerlo congelado-_ Explico Oishi a su compañero_

- Nee pero fue divertido Sempais!- _exclamo Momoshiro mientras veía los grandes pedazos de hielo que flotaban en el agua_

- El Rikkaidai…

- Eh? Que ahí con ellos Ryoma?- _pregunto Fuji viendo a su kouhai_

- Allí vienen- _señalo hacia enfrente, donde los mencionados regresaban con grandes muestras de cansancio… como si hubieran bajado una montaña corriendo perseguidos por un enorme oso… pero eso era absurdo obviamente! En que estaba pensando el Principe del Tennis??!!_

- Su entrenamiento… debe ser un infierno… - _comento Kaido observando a los recién llegados_

- Seigaku…

- …

- …

- AH por favor Buchou! No hoy!!

- Ya Aka-chan, lo sé…

- Les paso algo Yukimura?- _pregunto Tezuka observando bien a sus ex-rivales_

- Mm… si supieras…

- Woooo que le paso al lago?! – _exclamo Akaya mientras se acercaba a la orilla, seguido por sus demás sempais a excepción de Sanada_

- Se puede saber en donde estuvieron este tiempo?- _pregunto Inui con deseos de intentar adivinar qué tipo de entrenamiento habían estado teniendo_

- Ahhh… allá?- _Yukimura señalo la montaña detrás de ellos_

- EH? Pero que hacían allí, ahí osos en esa montaña- _se pregunto extrañado Kawamura_

- Jeee interesante- _se dijo a sí mismo Ryoma mientras observaba a los mayores hablar_

- Y como se suponía que supiéramos lo de los osos!?

- Pues con esto!- _explico Eiji mostrándoles un letrero, el cual , entre tantos dibujos de osos hechos con crayones, se alcanzaba a leer "Cuidado Osos"_

_Yukimura lanzo una de sus clásicas miradas que matan hacia el jugador acrobático del Seigaku, el cual se escondió rápidamente detrás de Oishi. Al mismo tiempo Momoshiro se acercaba hacía el resto del Rikkaidai que estaban observando el lago congelado_

- Ah no deberían acercarse mucho, el hielo ya se está derritiendo…. Ahh!

_Momoshiro había resbalado al acercarse al lago, en su proceso empujo a Akaya que estuvo a punto de caer al agua, si no fuera por que Yagyu le salvo, pero a cambio el Gentleman fue quien termino cayendo al frío lago_

- Hiroshi! / Hiro-sempai!!

_Yukimura que había estado imaginando las mil y un formas de torturar a un gato, tuvo que voltear a ver por que habían gritado sus compañeros, en el proceso había notado que Tezuka ya no estaba a su lado_

- Que paso?- _pregunto Yukimura al acercarse a sus compañeros, solo para ver a Tezuka saliendo del lago mientras ayudaba a Yagyu_- Y ahora?

- Ahhh lo siento mucho!!- _se disculpaba Momoshiro con los allí presentes_

- Estas bien Hiro?- _pregunto Yukimura al acercarse a su compañero_

- … Creo… que…- _Pero no pudo terminar de contestar, temblaba demasiado_

- Ten Hiroshi- _le dijo el Trickster mientas le daba la chamarra de su uniforme del Rikkai, Akaya hiso lo mismo_

- Sabes una cosa Tezuka… - _comento Yukimura al tiempo que le daba su chamarra al capitán del Seigaku que se encontraba igual que Yagyu_

- …Dime…- _contesto mientras tomaba la chamarra_

- Comienzo a pensar que tu equipo nos odia

- … Comienso… a pensar… lo mismo…- _contesto mientras se ponía la chamarra de Yukimura para cubrirse del frío que tenia_

* * *

Chara ra~ waaaaooo, el capi mas largo que e escrito O_o, ojala quedara bien...

**Yanagi Rangiku.- **ja, si te pondre la direccion del fic en mi LJ junto con unas imagenes que me encontre xP , ya sabes que no puedo evitar ponerlos juntos, a mi parecer se nota que ellos desarrollaron una buena amistad durante la secundaria x3. Ya me leí sus fics, o al menos la mayoria x3!!

SASASAS les dejo ire a buscar cosas del Tenimyu xd!! Adieu~


	6. Una cueva una cueva!

Y pór fin logre terminar este chapi... pues haber que tal quedo xP

Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi Takeshi... si fuera mío la final del torneo nacional hubiera sido mas justa, gloriosa, con mucha exageración pero logica!! xP

* * *

Cap 6

- El Seigaku nos odia, no hay duda de ello…

- Le advertí Buchou!!! El Seigaku trae mala suerte!

- Lamento no haberte escuchado, Aka-chan

- Bueno, pero, esto ya no puede ponerse peor o sí?

- Bunta… ya no digas nada mejor, no sea que hablar mal de ellos atraiga una peor suerte

- Desde cuando eres tan supersticioso Jackal?

- Desde que conocí al Seigaku… - _contesto seriamente a su compañero de dobles_

- …Oh Ren! Como esta Hiro?- _pregunto el Buchou viendo que su compañero entraba a la habitación en la que se encontraban_

- Tiene algo de fiebre, yo diría que es un típico resfriado, le he dado un medicamento que traía, por ahora se ha dormido y lo más seguro es que mañana este mejor

- Wao Renji, trajiste toda una farmacia en tu mochila o qué?

- A diferencia de ustedes Bunta, traje lo que consideraba mas "útil" en un campamento ideado por Seiichi – _comento mostrándole una mochila llena de vendajes y medicamentos_

- Acaso consideras peligrosas mis ideas Ren?- _lo miraba de manera tan tranquila, que asustaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar_

- Ah… no… por supuesto… que no… Seiichi… solo… solo…- c_ontesto mientras se alejaba lentamente de su capitán, por detrás de él, Kirihara y Marui se reían divertidos_- … solo obedecía a mi mamá! Ella lo sugirió!

- Ok! – _cambio su expresión por una feliz_- y Haru? Donde esta?

- Ah si! Esta allá afuera, parece estar algo aburrido

- Afuera? – _volteo hacía la ventana, por donde se alcanzaba a ver el cielo completamente nublado y una fuerte lluvia caía_- iré por él

- Espera Genchou!- _Sanada se detuvo al escuchar que le llamaran_- déjale solo un rato

- … Está bien

- Nee Buchou, que haremos? con esta lluvia no se puede hacer nada

- No lo sé… podríamos contar historias de terror! – _todos le veían con una extraña expresión_- … Ok no! Ah, no aguantan nada… mmm… igual ya es muy tarde, deberíamos comenzar a pensar en la cena

- Waaaa, es aburrido estar aquí encerrado, y todo por culpa del Seigaku!!

- Y el Seigaku que tiene que ver con esto Akaya?

- Que su maldición ocasiono esta Lluvia Renji-Sempai!!

- Mmm… ahora que lo dices, no me extrañaría que eso fuera cierto, de hecho tras todo lo ocurrido, yo diría que hay un 99.99% de probabilidad de que sea cierto

- Y el 00.01% es…

- La esperanza de que solo este lloviendo porque estaba algo nublado por la tarde Jackal

- Mucha lluvia…- _entro a la habitación sacudiéndose el agua de la cabeza_

- Masaharu, no te estés mojando que te vas a enfermar también

- Ya ya, solo estaba viendo unas cosas… mañana lloverá durante la mitad del día también… esto es aburridooo!! – _exclamo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del cuarto_

- El aburrimiento es general, ya pensare en algo que podamos hacer mañana

- No espera, espera… como sabes que seguirá lloviendo mañana?- _pregunto Bunta extrañado_

- Eh… pues… sabe- _contesto preguntándose lo mismo mentalmente_

- Bueno como sea, preocupémonos más por la cena que por una superstición

_Y a falta de algo mejor que hacer, decidieron irse a dormir después de cenar_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Mmm, que mal… estará lloviendo durante un buen rato…

- Por cuanto… tiempo Fuji?

- Ah Tezuka, estas despierto!... mmm… yo diría que hasta la tarde de mañana dejara de llover

- Si lo dices tú… debe ser cierto… donde están los demás?

- En la sala principal viendo una película

- Ah, y…?

- Hablaba con Yuuta- _le comento mostrándole el celular en su mano_- a decir verdad este es el único cuarto donde se escucha menos el ruido de los demás, pero creo que te desperté, lo siento

- No es nada

- Fue bueno de tu parte haber ido a ayudarles- _comento haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido por la tarde_

- Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo lo que han pasado por nuestra culpa

- Jaja seee- _dijo sonriendo ampliamente, para el terror de Tezuka… _- parece que traemos mala suerte a nuestros rivales! Mmm… me pregunto si el St Rudolph aceptara ir de viaje con nosotros al triangulo de las bermudas?

- Ah… después de lo que paso con el Hyotei y ahora con el Rikkaidai… lo dudo…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Aunque ya era algo tarde, el aburrimiento y la alta cantidad de cafeína que había tomado durante la cena le impedía dormir, por lo que, aun sabiendo que desobedecería a quien se supone es su capitán, decidió salir un rato, la lluvia era lo de menos solo debía ponerse el impermeable que Renji había sacado mágicamente de su mochila (la cual por cierto, Akaya ya había bautizado como Renji-bolsa haciendo alusión implícita a cierto programa infantil con un dinosaurio morado) así que sin pensárselo mas se levanto de donde estaba acostado intentando no despertar a Yagyu quien estaba a su lado y salió llevándose consigo el mencionado impermeable. Comenzó a caminar por la orilla del río pero se detuvo al encontrarse con alguien en el lugar al que se dirigía_

- Ah Nioh-San- _dijo a forma de saludo el menor de los titulares del Seigaku_

- … tu eres… de ellos… cierto?

- Seee, Echizen Ryoma- _se presento el menor, sintiéndose algo extraño por presentarse ante alguien que se suponía ya lo conocía desde hace un tiempo_

- Porque estás aquí a estas horas?

- No tenía nada que hacer y los gritos de susto de mis Sempais eran molestos así que salí a dar una vuelta, pero creo que se me hiso algo tarde… será mejor que me regrese, o Buchou me regañara si ve que no estoy

-… ah… Tezuka el que ayudo a Hiroshi- _Ryoma asintió-_ como esta él? Hiroshi se enfermo por culpa de lo que paso

- Buchou también se ha sentido mal desde la tarde

- Ah… mmm… quizás Renji pueda ayudarles con eso, ven-_ le dijo mientras le indicaba que le siguiera_

_Ryoma a falta de algo que hacer le siguió, dándose cuenta de que no estaba tan lejos del lugar donde residía el Rikkai en esos momentos, pero sí que estaban bastante alejados de donde él y el Seigaku estaban. Nioh abrió la puerta lentamente dejando entrar a Ryoma, quien intento no hacer ruido al ver a sus rivales allí durmiendo, o al menos la mayoría de ellos ya que Renji se encontraba dándole la espalda y acomodando una especie de muralla de almohadas_

- No preguntes del porque estamos aquí…- _dijo Nioh al ver la expresión de extrañeza de Ryoma_

- Intentas hacer una réplica del muro de Berlín Renji-kun?- _pregunto Yagyu mientras observaba a Renji acomodar las almohadas_

- No, yo diría que es la muralla china, es más resistente- _le contesto terminando de acomodar las almohadas entre donde él estaba y el lugar donde estaba durmiendo Akaya_

- Oí Renji!

- Masaharu, donde estabas?- _pregunto mientras se giraba y observaba a quienes acababan de entrar- _ah buenas noches Echizen

- Buenas noches- _respondió Ryoma sin evitar preguntarse por que sus rivales dormían allí en ese cuarto y en el suelo y no en los cuartos de arriba con camas_

- Renji, Echizen dice que su buchou también se enfermo

- La probabilidad de que eso pasara era de 100%... espera, iré por la medicina- _tras terminar de decir eso salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la continua en busca de su mochila_

- Porque estas despierto Masaharu?- _pregunto Yagyu mientras se acomodaba el trapo frío que tenía en la frente_

- No puedo dormir- _contesto sentándose a su lado_- como estas?

- Mejor, creo… ah vez, te advertimos que tanta cafeína te haría mal

- Pero no me hiso mal, solo no puedo dormir! – _Yagyu se golpeo ligeramente la frente al escuchar eso y estaba a punto de hacerle entender sobre lo malo de la cafeína por las noches, pero Yanagi había regresado_

- Toma Echizen- _dijo al menor del Seigaku mientras le daba la medicina_- si por la mañana Tezuka aun se siente mal o creen que necesite mas, solo háblenme para llevarselas

- Ok… gracias-_ respondió Echizen guardando en la bolsa de su chamarra lo que acababan de darle_- creo que debo irme, ya es tarde

- Masaharu acompáñale ya que estas despierto

- Ah… bueno- _se levanto de donde se había sentado y se dirigió a la puerta_

- Con permiso…- _dijo antes de salir sintiéndose algo incomodo al estar solo con los que fueran sus mayores rivales_- ah lo siento

- De todas formas tenía pensado salir un rato- _le contesto mientras empezaba a seguir al menor del seigaku, después de todo él no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban_

- Y… que se siente el no recordar nada?

- Ah? Pues… raro. Todo parece ser familiar para mí, pero no recuerdo el porqué… Renji dijo que habías pasado por algo parecido hace pocos días y que te habías recuperado rápidamente

- See- _le contesto sonriendo, ahora ese asunto le parecía gracioso por alguna razón_

- Cómo? Por más que ellos me ayudan no logro recordar muchas cosas

- Pues… la verdad, lo único que mis sempais hicieron fue jugar Tennis conmigo

- Eso no ha servido conmigo

- Quizás porque no te han presionado en recordar

- Supongo, pero al menos es divertido- _Ryoma volteo a verle, quizás la plática podría volverse interesante_- aunque Mura es algo excéntrico con sus ideas de entrenamiento

_Siguieron platicando durante el camino, para el parecer de Ryoma, el trickster del rikkai recordaba más de lo que parecía estar consciente. Al llegar a donde se encontraba el Seigaku, Ryoma toco la puerta la cual fue abierta por Fuji_

- Saa Ryoma, donde estabas?

- Por allí…

- Ah Nioh, gracias por traerlo, Tezuka pensaba que se había perdido

- Sheee ni que fuera un niño pequeño- _comento Ryoma mientras entraba a la cabaña_- Y… gracias Nioh-Sempai!- _termino de decir antes de adentrarse más al cuarto_

- Sempai?- _pregunto Fuji, mientras que Nioh se quedaba con la misma pregunta en la mente-_ je bueno, ya que estas aquí; Tezuka decía que si querían venir a cenar con nosotros mañana, se siente algo culpable por todo lo que les ha pasado

- Le comentare a Mura

- Claro, bueno los vemos mañana

- Ah.. si

_Una vez que se fuera, Fuji cerró la puerta y se dirigió a donde Tezuka se encontraba platicando con Ryoma_

- Sempai, Ryoma?

- Fuji-Sempai, tenias razón… es alguien de quien se puede aprender rápidamente

- Saa, se los dije

- Fuji, le comentaste lo que te había dicho?

- Si, solo queda esperar a ver que dicen

- Solo espero que no lo consideren otra oportunidad para que les pase algo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Sigues despierto- _dijo tras entrar y cerrar la puerta_

- Renji-Kun hiso que me volviera a tomar el medicamento, me temo que me ha quitado el sueño

- Al parecer su muro no funciono- _comento mirando a un Renji que dormía con varios cojines y almohadas sobre él mientras algunas otros estaban sobre Kirihara y Sanada_

- Masaharu, podrías traerme mi celular por favor? Esta detrás de ti en la mesa

- Ah… y esto?- _pregunto tomando el celular, para posteriormente acomodarse a su lado de forma que ambos vieran la pantalla del celular, la cual tenia de fondo una foto en la que aparecían todo el equipo_- De cuando es esto?

- Es del día en que Mura-Kun regreso a entrenar con nosotros antes del torneo nacional

- Aquí hay muchas fotos…- c_omenzó a ver las fotos que había en el celular, varias de ellas eran de todo el equipo celebrando algo, como el cumpleaños de alguien, o durante alguna practica; otras eran fotos de un pequeño perro café con blanco y en algunas solo aparecían ellos 2_- Esta…

- Recuerdas ese día?

- No… mucho… es… del año pasado… ganamos algo?

- Algo así, de la final del torneo de Kanto hace un año, pasa a la siguiente- _Nioh hiso lo que le decían para observar una foto de Bunta burlándose de un pequeño Kirihara el cual tenía varias marcas dibujadas en la cara y Renji intentaba detenerlo ya que parecía estar a punto de lanzarse a callar a su sempai de una manera nada pacifica_

- Je, eso paso por culpa mía cierto?

- Claro, pero Akaya-kun no se entero y culpo a Bunta-Kun por ello

- Jaja puri~ …ey quien es ella?- _pregunto mostrándole una foto donde Yagyu aparecía con una chica_

- Te parece conocida acaso?-_ Nioh asintió_- es tu hermana

- Y porque tienes una foto de mi hermana?!- _exclamo algo fuerte mientras se daba la parada de donde estaba acostado_

- Tu prácticamente nos obligaste a tomar esa foto, de hecho tu me la pusiste aquí

- A si? Ah… bueno!-_ ya más calmado se volvió a acostar_- pensé que salías con ella…

- Masaharu… es más grande que nosotros

- No parece llevarnos más de 2 año, pero… confiare en tí- _contesto más tranquilo. Siguió viendo las fotos, ahora aparecían algunas más recientes del equipo_

- Eres un hermano muy celoso Masaharu

- Si como sea… ah esta la recuerdo!- _Yagyu se giro un poco para ver la foto que Nioh estaba viendo, en la que aparecían ambos junto con Renji en una especie de campo_- Esta ganaste un torneo de golf!

- See, el ultimo al que fui antes de unirme por completo al equipo de Tennis, Renji se ofreció a ayudarme a calcular algunos tiros y tú te ofreciste a ser mi cadi… aunque creo que lamento haber aceptado tu oferta, algunas de las cosas terminaron en el fondo de la trampa de agua, sin contar que uno de los campos terminaron en larga restauración y algunos competidores comentaron algo sobre unas pelotas de golf que terminaron color rosa fosforescente

- Je, pero si así es más fácil encontrarlas!!

_Siguieron platicando sobre las fotos durante gran parte de la noche… al día siguiente…_

- TARUNDORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_El grito de Sanada hiso que Yagyu se despertara asustado repentinamente temiendo que pasara algo, pero solo vio a su subcapitan zarandear a un trickster que parecía más dormido que despierto _

- Genchou, te pedí que despertaras a Haru, no a Hiro!

- Como sea! – _dijo soltando a su compañero_- que haces durmiendo a estas horas? Ya sabes que la regla es despertarse temprano!!

- Ah.. si … si…- _contesto aun adormilado, definitivamente, no volvería a darse una sobre dosis de cafeína antes de dormir nunca mas_

- Jaja, Sanada parece estar de mal humor por que se despertó por un golpe de Akaya- _comento Bunta a su compañero de dobles mientras preparaban el desayuno_

- Haru en compensación de que te perdieras el entrenamiento matutino… si! Tuvimos entrenamiento temprano!- _aclaro al ver la clara incógnita de su compañero en el que se reflejaba un claro "pero como si está lloviendo?"_- como sea, tendrás que ir a donde está el Seigaku a llevarle algo más de medicamente a Tezuka y de paso llevarle la contestación de la invitación que nos hiso para esta noche

- Sadaharu hablo temprano, Masaharu- _le aclaro el Master_

- Si, y quiero que le digas… que aceptamos!

- QUE QUE???!!!!!- _gritaron todos… incluyendo Sanada… ante la respuesta de su capitán_

- Mura! No nos quieras tanto!!- _grito Bunta desde la cocina_

- Vamos, no creo que pueda ser tan malo, o sí?- _silencio total_- solo es una cena y ya

- Existe un 80% de probabilidad de que no regresemos vivos y 20% de que regresemos asustados de por vida

- Anda Haru ve de una vez antes del desayuno- _le dijo mientras le pasaba su chamarra del rikkaidai_- y usa eso!- _señalo la mochila donde guardaban las pesas para el cuerpo_

- Cual de todas…? – _pregunto temiendo la respuesta que estaba seguro ya conocía_

- Todas!!

_Si, ya no les quedaba duda a ningún miembro del equipo… su capitán disfruta verlos sufrir_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Esto parecía más normal de lo que pensaban, la cena había sido más tranquila de lo que todos los allí presentes esperaban y ahora solo se encontraban platicando, con sus respectivas distancias de precaución claro esta_

- Yukimura, muchas gracias- _dijo Tezuka mientras le devolvía la chamarra que le habían prestado el día anterior_

- Ah, no es nada- _comento mientras la tomaba y se la volvía a poner en los hombros como solía llevarla_

- Esta tranquilidad me preocupa Yukimura- _dijo Sanada que no dejaba de mirar a ambos lados como esperando a que algo malo pasara_

- Vamos Genchou, quizás la suerte nos quiere más el día de hoy

- Chicos!!-_ llamo Sumire Sensei para captar la atención de todos_- Tengo una gran idea!!

- Yukimura… creo que la suerte acaba de abandonarnos…

_Sumire Sensei logro hacer que todos se acercaran a donde ella estaba para explicarles la idea_

- Como ya todos saben ahí una cueva cerca de aquí, así que les propongo una pequeña competencia en ella

- Qué clase de competencia Sensei?- _pregunto Oishi más preocupado de lo que debería_

- La prueba consistirá en juntarse por equipos y encontrar esto- l_es mostro una pelota de Tennis pintada de color dorado_- la cual colocare en una parte dentro de la cueva, como ya saben, ahí varios caminos en ella, cada equipo tomara uno e intentara encontrarla antes que los demás, el ganador recibirá un premio sorpresa!!!- _termino de explicar con una gran emoción que nadie más compartió_

- Pero Sensei, no será… peligroso entrar a ella-_ pregunto Kawamura temiendo por su salud tanto mental como física, después de todo a un no estaba bien recuperado de su juego en la semi-final de los nacional_

- No se preocupen es completamente segura y además no hay ningún mensaje de precaución!!

- Y no lo abra quitado alguien de pura casualidad?- _pregunto Yukimura de manera fría mientras mirada disimuladamente a Eiji, el cual al sentir una extraña sensación de miedo se escondió detrás de Oishi_

- Claro que no, además es usada para viajes turísticos, es 100% segura. Así que bueno, yo y los chicos- _señalo a Horio y compañía_- iremos a esconder la pelota, ustedes encárguense de formar los equipos y pueden comenzar a buscarla dentro de 30 min

_A falta de algo mejor que hacer, hicieron lo que la entrenadora les dijo._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Varios minutos después…_

- La probabilidad de que el equipo de Echizen gane es de 200% ~!! – _dijeron a coro Inui y Yanagui que caminaban por delante con una lámpara para alumbrar el obscuro camino por el que iban, detrás de ellos Kaido y Kirihara no dejaban de desviar la mirada a cada lado por temor a ser atacados_

- Sempai debimos pedir un mapa de la cueva

- Calmado Kaido, existe solo un 30% de probabilidad de que terminemos perdidos en este lugar

- Y un 70% de que terminemos encontrándonos con otros equipos antes de perdernos-_ completo de decir Yanagui_

- Renji-Sempai!! Por que comienza a verse más obscuro? – _pregunto Kirihara que ya se había acercado demasiado hacía su sempai_

- Yo diría que la probabilidad de que se estén acabando las baterías de la lámpara de Sadaharu es de 90%

- A decir verdad yo diría que es de 100%- _comento Inui_- Anoche Eiji y Oishi dejaron prendida la lámpara temiendo a ser atacados por un monstruo como el de la película que estábamos viendo

- Ah Sempai!!- _Kaido señalo la lámpara que acababa de apagarse, pero la obscuridad les impidió ver lo que hacía-_ fussssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh!!

- Vamos a morir Yanagui-Sempai!!!!

- Akaya déjame moverme!- _pidió Yanagui mientras intentaba soltarse de su Kouhai que había corrido hacia él_- por aquí debo traer yo otra lámpara

- Tengo miedo sempai!!- _volvío a decir Kirihara sin soltar al mayor, mientras que por un lado Kaido comenzaba a moverse en círculos desesperado_

- Haber Renji, deja que yo busque- _pidió Inui mientras tomaba la mochila de su amigo y comenzaba a buscar a ciegas dentro de ella_- creo que aquí esta!- _saco la lámpara y la encendió_

- Que es eso Sempai? – _Kaido señalo una sombra que veían en frente_- fusshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- SEMPAAAAIIII!!!- _dijo casi asfixiando a Yanagui con el agarre que le tenía_

- Tranquilo Akaya - _Dijo el Master del Rikkaidai mientras intentaba calmarlo_

- Viene hacia acá… - _La sombra se acercaba a ellos rápidamente_

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ah~ porque no me toco en el equipo de Echizen de seguro él ganara

- Calma Momo, cualquiera tiene posibilidades de ganar

- Pero Taka-Sempai! No es por nada pero el siempre gana! y ademas… Oishi-Sempai y Eiji-Sempai me transfieren su miedo!- _le explico señalando a la Golden Pair del Seigaku que no intentaban disimular el terror que tenían causado por las película que habían visto el día anterior_

- Ah de que se preocupan? Si algún monstruo o lo que sea intenta atacarnos terminaran destruidos… por Jackal!!! – _señalo al brasileño que iba un poco atrás de él_

- Eh? Porque yo?!!

- No quieres?- _Jackal negó rotundamente_- pero eres la muralla del Rikkaidai!! Serás buen escudo!

- Debimos traer una lámpara, debimos traer una lámpara, debimos traer una lámpara- _decía imparablemente Oishi mirando de lado a lado_

- No se preocupe Oishi-sempai, eso tiene solución! – _Momo recogió una rama que estaba en el piso- Ten Taka-sempai_

- BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _grito el chico del seigaku tomando lo que su Kouhai le daba_

- Oh eso ilumino todo!- _exclamo Jackal al ver que su camino se acababa de alumbrar_

- Eso es útil, ojala alguien del Rikkai pudiera hacer lo mismo…

- Waaaa mira Oishi!! Una cuerda!- _grito mientras se acercaba al mencionado objeto_

- Espera Eiji- _pero el acrobático del Seigaku ya había jalado de ella_

- Oh oh… CORRAN!!!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Eso sonó como a Momoshiro- _explico Fuji ante el grito lejano que acababan de escuchar_

- Y el anterior a Renji… - _agrego Sanada_

- Oh! quizás algo malo les paso…- _Yukimura tenía una gran sonrisa que solo Fuji compartía_- Nee Tezuka? Y ya estas mejor?

- Si, ya no es tanto, ese medicamento parece ser de rápido efecto

- Si! Hiro también se mejoro rápidamente!

- Yukimura! Tezuka! Algo podría haberles pasado a los demás y ustedes se preocupan por una medicina?

- Awwwww Genchou!! Que tierno eres! Te preocupas por los chicos

- Que? Yo no me preocupo por los chicos! Me preocupa lo que sus padres nos dirán si les pasa algo!

- Negación, el primer síntoma de alguien que no quiere aceptar la realidad- _comento Fuji de manera calmada_

- Yo no estoy negando nada!!

- Ya Genchou, no podrás ocultarnos la verdad

- Quien lo diría Sanada, realmente te preocupas por tu equipo- _dijo Tezuka mientras giraba un poco para ver al sub capitán del Rikkaidai_

- TEEEZZZZUKAA!!!

- Baja la voz Genchou, que tal si ocurre un derrumbe o algo?

- Ah lo siento Yukimura…

- Este lugar es algo aburrido no creen?- _pregunto Fuji mientras parecía estar buscando algo que indicara emoción_

- Te comprendo-_ contesto Yukimura que parecía buscar lo mismo- _ojala nos encontremos con algo como los demás chicos!!

- Y siempre es así?- _pregunto Tezuka observando a Yukimura a quien ya comenzaba a comparar con Fuji_

- Para bien o mal, me temo que si- _le contesto Sanada_

- Oh que es esto?- _Fuji se agacho a recoger un objeto del suelo-_ una batería?

- Quizás algún turista la dejo aquí- _dijo Tezuka intentando dar una respuesta lógica_

- Eh y ese ruido?- _pregunto Sanada segundos después de que comenzarán a escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente del camino izquierdo de donde estaban_

- Vallamos a ver!- _exclamo Yukimura, por lo que los demás siguieron al llamado Semi-dios, si algo pasaba, sin duda con alguien con poder divino defendiéndolos estarían a salvo!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Sheeee, esto era obvió viniendo de Sumire-Sensei – _exclamo por lo alto Ryoma mientras caminaban ignorando una grabadora que emitía sonidos extraños la cual Nioh acababa de tirar, e intentando pensar en que por lo menos se entretenía platicando con los 2 titulares del Rikkaidai… había un par de cosas que podía aprender de ellos_

- Al menos esto no se ve peligroso- _comento mientras daba de golpes a la grabadora_

- Masaharu, deja de hacer eso, quizás la vallan a ocupar después

- Nee, Yagyu-Sempai yo diría que nos haría un gran favor si la destruyera, no creo que los demás quieran soportar otra noche escuchando la música de Sumire-Sensei

- Puedo entonces?- _pregunto esperanzado con un malévolo brillo en los ojos_

- Seeeeeeeee!!! – _exclamo Ryoma con una gran felicidad_

- Ya comienzas a parecerte más a cómo eres Masaharu

- Jaja Puri~ - _apenas se disponía a terminar con la existencia del aparato cuando el menor del Seigaku llamo su atención_

- Yagyu-Sempai! Nioh-Sempai! Creo que la encontré!!

- Que encontraste Echizen-Kun?- _pregunto mientras se acercaba a su Kouhai adoptivo_

- La pelota!!- _saco de un pequeño hueco en el piso, la dichosa pelota dorada_- MADA MADA DANE!! – _grito de forma que el eco causado por la cueva se llevara el sonido, con suerte alguno de sus Sempais le escucharían_

- Bueno ya esta, podemos salir y aventar esto al río?- _pregunto mientras recogía la grabadora_

- Siiii! –_ volvió a exclamar Ryoma aun más contento que hace rato_

- Ya no veo motivo para quedarnos aquí

_Los 3 se disponían a salir de allí cuando escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos_

- Hiroshi… que fue eso?

- No lo se

- Esto no suena bien… - _los 3 se giraron cuando una persona salió a su encuentro_

- Felicidades!! –_ les dijo la persona que acababa de llegar_

- ……………………………….. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Un poco cerca de allí…_

- Eso sonó como Echizen- _dijo Tezuka quien se detuvo de repente_

- Tú crees?

- Podría see… - _pero no pudo terminar por que el mencionado Kouhai del Seigaku acababa de chocar contra él cayendo ambos al suelo_- no hay duda ahora…

- Ah Hiro, que ocurre?- _pregunto Yukimura viendo a sus 2 compañeros que acababan de llegar corriendo asustados hacía ellos_

- Mura-Kundebemosirnos rápido!!

- Habla más despacio Yagyu! No se entiende lo que dices- _pidió Sanada tranquilamente_

- Pero Mura es horrible! – _exclamo Nioh moviendo rápidamente los brazos de arriba a abajo  
_

- Que es horrible?

- Aah.. eso!!- _Ryoma señalo hacía donde venían_

- Chicos, por que huyen de mí?- _comento la persona que acababa de llegar guiñándoles un ojo_

- AAAAHHHH!

_Por mientras afuera de la cueva_

- SUBUSE YO!!!!

- Tranquilo Akaya!-_ pidió Yanagui mientras detenía a su Kouhai para evitar una masacre allí_

- Me temo que esta vez se han pasado un poco Horio- _dijo tranquilamente Inui, quien ya sabía quienes serian sus próximos forzosamente voluntarios conejillos de indias para sus próximas bebidas_

- Pero pero pero, solo seguíamos ordenes de Sumire-Sensei!!- _intento justificarse el novato del Seigaku_

- No hay excusas Horio!- _le dijo Oishi con la poca cordura que le quedaba_- intentar asustar de esa forma a sus mayores no es correcto

- Pero deben admitir que eran trucos sin chiste… digo, si Haru hubiera ayudado ya estaríamos en el manicomio o algo así- _comento como si nada el Tensai del Rikkaidai_

- Uh que es eso?

- Parecen gritos, quizás de las personas que faltan- _comento Kawamura_

- Oh ahí vienen- _señalo Kaido hacía la entrada de la cueva_

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Ah Seichi?

- Tezuka-Buchou!

- Tezuka que pasa?! – _pregunto Oishi mientras detenía a sus compañeros_

- Sumire-Sensei!!

- Que tiene Sumire-Sensei Tezuka?

- Ah ah… yo me voy!- _exclamo el capitán del Seigaku mientras se alejaba del lugar rápidamente seguido de Fuji, Sanada, Yukimura, Yagyu, Nioh y Ryoma_

- Oh chicos, por que huyen de mí?- _pregunto Sumire mientras se acercaba a los que quedaban, con un atuendo de noche que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación_

- ……………. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – _el resto de titulares del Seigaku y del Rikkaidai se dispusieron a seguir a sus respectivos capitanes_

- Y que les pasa ahora?!

* * *

Sa sa, bueno ahí quedo x.x y espero quedara bien... D:

**Tsuki no Tsuki:** oh eso... pues... no me linchan si digo que lo dejo a su propia interpretación? x__x , igual creo que tienes de donde averiguarlo despues de este capi (?) uh bueno... igual gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste esta tonteria nacida del ocio xP y espero te gustara este capi tambien c.c

Uh bueno, les dejo que tengo tarea, cyas~


	7. Caffé!

Holas again... por alguna razon este capi se me hiso mas facil de escribir que los anteriores, pero no se el por que xD .... lo que si se, es que el siguiente sin duda sera el que mas cueste D:... en fin espero les guste el capi

**Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi... este capitulo fue patrocinado por... Café Taurin, el café que te pone hiperactivo!!! :D**

* * *

Cap 7

_ Todo parecía perfecto para él, el marcador que se encontraba a su espalda marcaba un bonito 6-0… por fin había derrotado por completo al chibi del Seigak_u!

- Oh Kirihara-sama tú serás el nuevo Príncipe del Tennis! – _decía Ryoma al menor de sus rivales mientras se postraba ante él_

- Jajajajajajaja! Soy el mejor Renji-sempai! Soy el mejor!! – _gritaba mientras saltaba alrededor de su sempai_

- Estamos orgullosos de ti Akaya – _le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro_

- Aka-chan… conviértete en el pilar del Rikkaidai!

- Si Mura-Buchou!! Ser el mejor en su honor Buchou!!

- No Kirihara, conviértete en el pilar del Seigaku! – _dijo Tezuka acercándose a los presentes_

- Bueno, también puedo serlo supongo…

- Akaya como eres el mejor del equipo te tenemos una sorpresa

- Una sorpresa Gen-buchou? Que es que es que es que es que es que es?

- PUES YO!!! FELICIDADES AKA CHAN KUN!!! –_ dijo muy alegre Sumire Sensei mientras aparecía con su traje de noche que no dejaba nada a la imaginación_

- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Se levanto de golpe rápidamente completamente sudando y asustado_

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ocurre algo Akaya? – _pregunto Yanagi quien se encontraba a su lado leyendo un libro_

- Odio al Seigaku Sempai!! – _comenzó a llorar Kirihara mientras abrazaba su almohada e intentaba olvidar su perturbador sueño que acababa de tener_

- Creo que todos Aka-chan – _comento Yukimura que se encontraba sentado en el lugar donde debería estar durmiendo_

- Buchou? – _levanto la mirada solo para ver a todos sus compañeros de equipo despiertos a altas horas de las noches_- que hacen despiertos a estas horas?

- No podemos dormir… - _fueron las palabras de Sanada mientras le quitaba una taza de café a Nioh, quien ya se encontraba rodeado de al menos 33 tasas y varios botes de café vacíos_

- Por qué?

- Por el mismo motivo que tu al parecer – _dijo Marui antes de llevarse una rebanada de pastel a la boca y posteriormente al estomago_

- Ah Bunta, aprende a masticar! –_ le reprimió Jackal que estaba a su lado viendo como el pastel que tenía enfrente de él , y que nadie sabía donde había salido, desaparecía_

- No podemos seguir así toda la noche… - _comento Yagyu quien, al igual que Sanada, arrebato una taza de café de las manos a su compañero_- … Masaharu… solo traías café en tu mochila o qué? – _pregunto antes de tomarse de un golpe el contenido de la tasa_

- Pues una de las mochilas traía solo café… - _dijo mientras sacaba de la dichosa mochila algunos botes de café en polvo y algunas botellas que decían "Café Taurin"_- y en otra venía lo que supongo son mis cosas y… esto –_ saco de la otra mochila un pequeño y redondo peluche en forma de erizo blanco que mostraba una cara muy muy feliz_

- Ah es Rikkai! – _dijo Marui señalando al animalito_

- Es tuyo? - _pregunto acercándole el animalito_

- No tonto, es tuyo!

- Qué?! Y porque rayos querría yo esto?!

- Porque fue un regalo del equipo Haru – _le contesto Yukimura observando al peluchin_- por eso se llama Rikkai, como el equipo

- Te advierto que no se te ocurra dejarlo por allí, si se llega a perder Mura-Kun podría llegar a matarte y hacerlo parecer un suicidio – _le dijo Yagyu intentando que solo Nioh lo escuchara_ – Nos insistió demasiado en que te lo diéramos el año pasado, aun sabiendo que no te agradaría el obsequio

- … bueno… tendré que… conservarlo – _dijo resignado mientras guardaba al animalito feliz en la mochila_

- Que haremos? No podemos dormir y es muy tarde para salir a entrenar – _remarco Yukimura preocupado_

- Que tal quedarnos aquí sentados viendo pasar el tiempo? – _pregunto Jackal intentando no dar pie a algún entrenamiento descabellado por parte de su capitán_

- No… eso sería aburrido… déjenme pensar en algo

- Un concurso de tomar café!!! – _exclamo Nioh levantando una tasa, más feliz de lo que había estado toda su vida… o al menos dentro de su vida de cafeína_

- Dame eso! – _Yagyu le quito la tasa de las manos y se la tomo dejando a un Trickster prácticamente gruñendo por haber perdido su tasa numero 47 de cafeína_

- Creo que algo de café vendría bien- _dijo Yukimura mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde Sanada, Yagyu y Nioh peleaban por una tasa_- me ayudara a pensar mejor! –_ les quito la tasa por la que estaban peleando, dejando a los 3 mirando tristes a donde antes estaba la tasa_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Buchou… no puedo dormir…

- Yo tampoco Echizen…

- Contamos historias de terror?- _pregunto Fuji desde su cama_

- Se acepta el sueño que acabo de tener Fuji-sempai?

- No lo creo Echizen, si fue como el mío… eso no es terror, es transtorno psicologico...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH BUCHOU!!!!!

- FUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – _ambos gritos eran acompañados por golpes a la puerta del cuarto de los 3 ases del Seigaku_

- Pasen… - _dijo Tezuka resignado a no poder dormir mientras se sentaba en su cama y se ponía los lentes_

- Podemos dormir aquí Buchou? –_ pregunto Momo quien era seguido, no solo por Kaido, si no por todos los demás miembros del Seigaku_

- Aunque estemos todos aquí, dudo que podamos conciliar el sueño – _observo Oishi_

- Nyaaaa esta vez Sumire Sensei se paso!!! – _comento Kikumaru abrazando una almohada_

- Me pregunto si el Rikkaidai estará igual – _pregunto Kawamura en su ya clásico tono tranquilo y preocupado_

- La probabilidad de que eso pase es de 100%

- Porque lo dice sempai? – _pregunto Kaido al notar que Inui veía por la ventana_

- Porque allá van – _Inui señalo por la ventana por donde los demás miembros del Seigaku vieron pasar a sus rivales corriendo_

- Ah?

_Todo el Seigaku se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña para salir y alcanzar a sus rivales_

- Yukimura!

- Eh? – _Yukimura se paro, los demás le imitaron_ – Oh, el Seigaku en pijamas!

- Que están haciendo tan tarde? – _pregunto Oishi que ya se había acercado a ellos con todo el equipo_

- No podíamos dormir, e hicimos un concurso de ver quien tomaba mas café, pero el café que traía Haru es muy fuerte, por lo que todo el equipo ahora tiene muchos ánimos de entrenaaaaar!! – _dijo de una forma demasiado feliz y casi cantando_

- … creo que la cafeína está afectando sus cerebros… - _dijo Inui mientras apuntaba algo_

- Yo diría que su entrenadora nos mato el cerebro- _comento Yanagi_

- Y nos quito la inocencia!!! – _remarco Kirihara quien estaba agarrado de la chamarra de su sempai_

- Tendrán que aceptar que inocentes nunca fueron – _dijo Kikumaru pero para su suerte el Rikkai estaba muy despistado por el café que no le escucharon_

- CHICOS? ESTAN DESPIERTOS? – _se escucho la voz de Sumire que provenía desde adentro de la cabaña_

- ….. ADIOS!! –_ Yukimura y el resto del Rikkaidai salieron corriendo rápidamente alejándose de donde estaba el Seigaku y principalmente de su entrenadora_

- Sera mejor que regresemos antes de que se dé cuenta que estamos afuera –_dijo Oishi completamente asustado_

- Si, será lo mejor

- Nya pero no puedo dormir

- Porque no jugamos algo? – _pregunto Fuji_

- Podemos jugar Turista mundial, yo traigo uno – _apunto Momoshiro levantando una mano_

- Turista? Es ese el juego que puedes tardar horas en terminar

- Así es Buchou

- Juguemos entonces

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Observo su reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana, y se encontraba con el resto de su equipo descansando a la orilla del río que tenían cerca, aun no entendía como habían logrado pasar toda la noche sin dormir más de 20 min., aunque seguro era culpa de Nioh y su café… de igual manera todo era tan tranquilo hasta que…_

- AAH BORRA ESO!!! –_ se escucho el grito de Marui detrás de él_

- No! Demasiado bueno como para borrarlo! – _dijo Nioh quien mantenía en alto un celular para evitar que Marui se lo quitara, y al ser de mayor estatura que el Tensai, le era fácil evitar que se lo quitaran_

- Masaharu! Ese es MI celular!!! – _señalo Yagyu quien también intentaba quitarle el aparato, sin embargo pese a ser ligeramente de mayor estatura que el Trickster, este aun era más fuerte que él, por lo que su compañero le mantenía alejado con su otra mano_

- Que está pasando aquí? – _pregunto Yukimura al observar la discusión y ver como Jackal se unía a la pelea por el celular ya que intentaba calmar al Tensai_

- GENIAL!!! – _dijo Kirihara que corrió hacia sus sempais uniéndose también a la pelea_

- Akaya! Ven acá! – _llamo Yanagui, quien intentaba enseñarle ingles a su Kouhai y ahora le seguía a la pelea por el aparato_

- … Oh Bueno, que mas da! – _exclamo Yukimura saltándoles encima a sus compañeros para unirse a la pelea también_

_Sanada salió muy tranquilo de la cabaña ya que había sido el último en bañarse, se encontraba caminando muy entusiasmado ya que de seguro se encontraría con su animoso equipo… o mejor dicho hiperactivo equipo por culpa del café… entrenando, pero al llegar a ellos su felicidad desapareció_

- TARUNDORU!!

_Grito al ver que sus compañeros se encontraban en el piso peleando por algo que Nioh tenía en la mano, pero aun pese al escuchar el grito de su sub-capitán le ignoraron y siguieron su pelea. Sanada al verse ignorado, decidió terminar la discusión por su cuenta por lo que termino uniéndose a la pelea…_

- JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA – _reía Sanada victoriosamente con un celular en la mano, sus demás compañeros se encontraban esparcidos por el piso observando la situación_

- AAAAHH Genbuchou tiene la fuerza de un gorila!! – _exclamo Kirihara desde el piso_

- Y bueno… porque peleábamos? – _pregunto Yukimura mientras se levantaba_

- Haru no quiere borrar lo que grabo!! – _explico Bunta_

- Es demasiado genial como para borrarlo!! –_ comento Nioh desde el piso también_

- De quien es esto? – _pregunto Sanada observando el celular de color verde adornado con estampas de pequeños y brillosos dinosaurios_

- Es mío Sanada-Kun

- Esto es tuyo Yagyu!? – _comento algo extrañado mientras observaba las pequeñas estampas de dinosaurios que brillaban con el sol_

- Si… acaso tiene algo malo? –_ pregunto igual de extrañado_

- Ah… no nada… - _le entrego el celular intentando contener la pregunta sobre el porqué de las estampas_

- AH! Hiro! Borra ese video!!!

- Cual video Bonsai-Kun?

- QUE NO SOY BONSAII!!!!! Y ME REFIERO A ESE VIDEO QUE HARU ACABA DE TOMAR!

- A ver – _Yukimura le quito el celular de las manos a Yagyu y se dispuso a ver el dichoso video_

_Yukimura levanto un poco el celular ya que sus demás compañeros, a excepción de Marui que se encontraba algo apenado por detrás, se acercaron a ver. En el video se veía a Marui completamente dormido pero a la vez cantaba una canción de Barney el dinosaurio mientras masticaba su goma de mascar… la pena de Marui aumento al ver a sus compañeros de equipo, incluido Sanada por efectos del café, rodar por el piso completamente muertos de risa_

- No es gracioso! Ustedes también lo harían si sus hermanos les obligan a ver ese estúpido programa todos los días! Borren eso!

- Hiro! Pásamelo por Bluethooth –_ dijo Yukimura ignorando a su compañero y sacando su celular_

- A mí también! – _se escucho a Jackal por un lado_

- Mmmm… así que Bunta puede dormir, masticar y cantar al mismo tiempo… - c_omento Yanagui quien comenzó a apuntar algo en el cuaderno que llevaba en la mano_

- Ah Renji-Sempai… ese es mi cuaderno de ingles…

- Ey tengo una idea! – _dijo Yukimura_ – porque no vemos que videos tenemos cada quien grabados en nuestros celulares para pasar el rato? ya tengo aquí el celular de Hiro, denme los demás los suyos

- Dios santo… - _fue lo único que dijo el Gentleman tras llevarse su mano a su frente_

_Después de un rato de pelearse con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes se negaban a entregar sus celulares, Yukimura tenía en sus manos los 8 dispositivos y reviso que tenían guardado cada uno de ellos._

- Awww que tierno Hiro, tienes una linda mascota – _comento Yukimura viendo el video de su compañero donde se veía como jugaba en el suelo con un pequeño perro de color café con blanco-_ apuesto a que si otros vieran esto ya no te considerarían tan… caballero

- Motivo por el cual no volveré a dejar que alguien agarre mi celular…

- Ah Sanada es aburrido! Su celular es tan antiguo que no graba videos!

- MARUI! Deja de criticar!

- Pero Bonsai tiene razón Genchou- _atrás de él Marui se quejaba por lo de bonsai_- pero tienen suerte chicos! Aquí mismo tengo un video de Sanada!

- QUE? – _grito Sanada temiendo por lo que su capitán tuviera grabado de él_

- Quiero ver quiero ver quiero ver quiero ver quiero ver quiero ver- _comenzó a decir Kirihara dando vueltas alrededor de su capitán_

- Je je bueno, no pueden ver a Sanada, pero sí que le escucharan, lo grabe un día que Sanada estaba solo en el cuarto del club, no quise entrar a distraerlo así que le grabe

_Yukimura puso en su celular un video donde lo único que se veía era la puerta y parte de la pared del cuarto del club, sin embargo se escuchaba claramente a Sanada cantando de manera muy entusiasmada una canción del tipo romántico algo antigua y donde lo que mejor se entendía eran las palabras "valentine" y "kiss"_

- ….. – _de nueva cuenta el rikkaidai se encontró rodando por el suelo mientras se reían_

- …………… TARUNDORU!!!!! – _grito mientras le daba una bofetada a Jackal_

- Ey! Porque yo?!! – _pregunto adolorido por el golpe_

- Porque eres el que estaba más cerca!! En vez de estar con estas tonterías deberíamos ponernos a entrenar!!

- Entrenar? Esto del Tennis comienza a cansarme… … … … …que? – _pregunto al ver que todos le miraban con una rara y preocupante expresión_

- Can…sar…te?- _Yukimura repitió la palabra de manera pausada_- AAH!! HARU!!! Qué rayos te han hecho!!?? –_ pregunto mientras comenzaba a llorar de preocupación_- mi equipo? Que le ha hecho el Seigaku a la mente siniestra de mi equipo?!

- WAAAAAA HARU-SEMPAI YA NO QUIERE JUGAR!!!- _comenzó a llorar Kirihara también_

- NIOH!- _Sanada se acerco y le metió uno de sus clasicos Iron Fist (entiendase su clase bofetada)  
_

- Y yo que rayos hice?! – _pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano a donde Sanada acababa de golpearle_

- Eso es por hacer llorar a tu capitán! – _le dijo mientras consolaba a Yukimura_

- Pero qué rayos?... y que tu también vas a pegarme por hacer llorar al kouhai?!

- No Masaharu, yo no ... – _contesto Yanagi aun con el cuaderno en su mano_

- …................. - _Nioh se giro un poco para recoger su celular del suelo cuando una libreta le golpeo por detrás_- … dijiste que no me pegarías! – _dijo algo irritado_

- Me temo que fue la libreta quien te golpeo Masaharu, no es mi culpa que estuvieras en su camino- _ahora el Trickster de plano miraba mal a quien fuera por la irritación que tenía y hubiera regresado los golpes que acababa de recibir pero Yagyu le detuvo_

- Esto no puede seguir así! – _dijo Yukimura mientras Sanada le ayudaba a levantarse y se secaba las lagrimas_- Haru! Tienes que recuperar la memoria hoy mismo! Cueste lo que cueste! Por Rikkai que recuperaras la memoria hoy! – _exclamo mientras levantaba al redondo peluchin al que le correspondía el nombre del equipo_

- Pero como conseguiremos eso? Ya intentamos varias formas y no recuerda nada!! – _puntualizo Marui mientras recordaba cómo cada día intentaba golpear al Trickster cuando estaba distraído_

- … mmmm… bueno hay algo que había querido intentar, pero no sé si funcione

_Tras decir eso, Yagyu saco de su mochila un reloj antiguo que colgaba de la cadena que llevaba puesta, con reloj en mano se acerco a Nioh_

- Haber Masaharu, mira aquí

_Coloco el reloj enfrente del Trickster para llamar su atención, una vez que logro captar la atención de Nioh, hiso un ruido fuerte tronando los dedos, de forma que la mayoría de los presentes recordaron a cierto Capitán del Hyotei, sin embargo tuvieron que quitarse rápidamente esa imagen de la cabeza ya que al instante Nioh se había ido hacia atrás completamente inconsciente, para su suerte, Yanagi logro atraparlo antes de que se callera y se diera otro golpe más_

- Woooo Hiro-Sempai es magoooo!! – _exclamo Kirihara con una gran muestra de sorpresa_

- Desde cuando sabes hipnotizar? – _pregunto Jackal asustado_

- Una mejor pregunta seria, donde aprendiste a hacerlo? – _corrigió Marui_

- Donde? ... mmm... De una revista que Masaharu compro hace un tiempo

- Eso venía en una revista?

- Sí aunque lo mencionaban solo como un truco usado en las películas, no pensé que fuera a funcionar la verdad…

- Bueno y ahora qué? – _pregunto Yanagi que comenzaba a cansarse por sostener el peso de su compañero_

- Pues ahí que decirle lo que queremos que haga y despertarlo de la misma manera en que se durmió

- Podemos pedirle que se tire de un precipicio y lo hará? – _pregunto Yukimura con su clásico brillo en los ojos_

- Ahh… prácticamente si pero… que no querían que recuperara la memoria?- _pregunto con un graaan tono de preocupación por su compañero y la salud mental de su capitán_

- Solo lo decía en broma, no tienes por qué ponerte así – _aseguro su capitán aun divertido_

- A ver yo me encargo! – _Marui aparto a todos y se acerco a Yanagi que sostenía a Nioh_- Masaharu! Cuando despiertes recordaras todo lo que te ha pasado hasta el día de hoy, entendido? – _todos le miraron raro, era obvio que su compañero NO le respondería_- ah y además todos los días le regalaras un dulce a tu querido compañero de clases favorito, o sea YO! El grandioso, mejor y único Genio del Tennis Marui Bunta!!

- Eh? … -_ ahora todos lo miraban con una clara expresión de reprimenda_

- Bueno, ahora solo debo despertarlo… -_ intento hacer el sonido con la mano pero no se escucho nada_- eh?!...- _lo intento varias veces y no lo logro_- Ahh!!!….

- Bieeeeeeeennnn Tensai- _se burlo Kirihara al ver el claro fracaso de su sempai_

- Ahhh!! Hiro hazlo tú! – _el Gentleman volvió a hacer el sonido causando que su compañero despertara al instante_

- Que… que paso? – _pregunto mientras Yanagi le ayudaba a levantarse_

- Nada Masaharu, como te sientes? –_ le pregunto mientras le soltaba_

- Ah… bien… creo…?

- Y que piensas del Tennis? – _se apresuro a preguntar Yukimura de manera muy preocupada_

- Tennis? Qué es eso?

- YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – _Sanada se apresuro a atrapar a su capitán que acababa de desmayarse al escuchar esa respuesta_

- Genial Bunta… ahora la situación está peor- _recalco Yanagi_

- Pero la idea fue de Hiro!!! –_ intento escaparse de la situación el Tensai del equipo_

- Pero yo no le di las indicaciones Bunta-kun…

- Eso pasa por intentar aprovecharte de la ocasión! –_ le regaño Jackal_

- Ah Yukimura!!- _Sanada intentaba despertar a su inconsciente capitán_

- Seiichi! – _Yanagi se acerco a ayudarle, de pronto Yukimura despertó_- estas bien?

- Si… díganme que esto es un mal sueño! No puede ser que uno de mis mejores jugadores haya olvidado su mayor pasión!!

- Ah que raro, siempre pensé que su mayor obsesión era el café… - _observo Kirihara_

- Café donde?! – _Nioh comenzó a mirar de lado a lado buscando el dichoso liquido_

- … Toma Masaharu – _De la nada Yagyu saco una taza de café y la puso en las manos de su compañero quien muy alegre se bebió el contenido de la tasa_

- Que haremos? – _pregunto Sanada quien ahora si se encontraba completamente preocupado, ya solo les quedaba un día en su estadía en ese lugar_

- … lo mismo que hicieron con Echizen! Forzaremos a Haru a recordar todo con una práctica intensiva! – _sentencio de manera peligrosa Yukimura, pero esta vez todos sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo sin dudarlo_- Ren ve a buscar al Seigaku, como ellos fueron los culpables quieran o no tendrán que ayudarnos en esto!!

_Un buen rato después, el Seigaku se encontraba con ellos entrenando a las orillas del río_

- Pero ya me canse!!!

- Nada, sigue jugando! – _le dijo Yukimura mientras se disponía a continuar con el juego que tenía contra Nioh_

- Ya no puedo… - _dijo mientras se dejaba caer_

- Masaharu, si continuas jugando… te daré esto- _le dijo Yagyu mientras le enseñaba una taza de café_

- Dame! – _al instante se paro y se dirigió a quitarle la tasa a Yagyu pero este le detuvo_

- No, primero sigue jugando y cuando termine el juego te la doy

- Pero me la das?

- Claro- _le contesto sonriendo para parecer más convincente-_ por qué crees que te pueda mentir?

- Ah porque eso mismo me dijiste hace 8 juegos!!

- Haru! Regresa al juego de una maldita vez! – _una extraña aura negra parecía rodearle_

_Todos observaron a su capitán, su paciencia había llegado al límite y el que su compañero recordara ahora menos que antes, le molestaba aun mas, olvidar el Tennis era un sacrilegio después de todo!!_

- Su capitán… me da miedo… - _comento Momoshiro quien estaba al lado de Kirihara_

- No tanto como su entrenadora - _le contesto mientras le daba un escalofrío por el simpre recuerdo de la mencionada_

_Después de 2 horas, Yukimura estaba resignado, lo único que había conseguido fue asustar a Nioh quien ahora tenía un tick nervioso y no se alejaba de Yagyu para usarle de escudo por si acaso, pero eso sí, sin dejar de seguir consumiendo una alta dosis de cafeína. Yukimura de paso había logrado asustar no solo a sus demás compañeros de equipo, si no al Seigaku también, por lo que resignados, ahora se encontraban caminando de regreso a sus respectivas cabañas e iban muy cerca del río_

- Lo siento Yukimura, si supiéramos de que otra forma ayudarte, lo haríamos-_ le dijo Tezuka a modo de consuelo_

- Porque… por que no le paso mejor a cualquier otra persona? porque a él?… porque uno de mis mejores jugadores?... porque no a cualquier otro olvidado del club?

- Tal vez porque no trajiste a esos cualquiera a este campamento…? – _pregunto de manera inocente el capitán del Seigaku, temiendo la reacción del otro_

- Ah tienes razón… lo siento Tezuka… pero esto se está volviendo frustrante!

_Momoshiro y Kirihara cargaban las maletas de sus capitanes y de algunos de sus compañeros que iban caminando por delante, atrás de ellos Kikumaru iba platicando con Oishi mientras le mostraba sus nuevas acrobacias… pero en una pérdida del equilibrio choco contra Momoshiro y Kirihara tirándolos a ambos al río_

- Akaya!!

- Momo!!

- Las raquetas!!! – _gritaron ambos capitanes al notar lo ocurrido_

- Rápido salven a las raquetas!!! – _ordeno Yukimura al notar que la corriente del río comenzaba a alejar los tan preciados objetos_

- No deberíamos salvar primero a los chicos? –_ pregunto Oishi mientras se acercaba rápidamente al río_

_Kaido, Sanada, Kawamura e Inui intentaban tirar un tronco de un árbol medio seco que se encontraba cerca del río, para que con él, sus compañeros pudieran salir del río, pero no lograban moverlo ni un poco, estaba muy bien enterrado aun. Yukimura y Tezuka ya habían saltado al río para rescatar las raquetas pero la corriente del río era algo fuerte como para que pudieran salir del agua. Oishi, Kikumaru y Marui corrían en círculos de manera histérica, Jackal intentaba calmar a su compañero para que les ayudara a él y a Yanagi a intentar sacar a su Kouhai. Fuji observaba la situación sonriendo como si nada le preocupara. Yagyu, observaba la situación mientras intentaba pensar en cómo remediarla pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona a su lado_

- Ah, y todo esto por culpa del tennis…

- Masaharu… si tan solo… - _observo como los demás intentaban tirar el tronco fallidamente_- … Masa…haru!

- Eh? – _le miro asustado, ya que el mayor lo había zarandeado de repente_

- Tu puedes tirar ese árbol!

- Pero, Sanada es más fuerte que yo, y ni él con la ayuda de ellos lo ha logrado

- Tienes más fuerza de la que todos creen – _le dio su raqueta_- tu laser podría tirarlo sin problemas

- Laser?

_Ryoma se encontraba cerca del árbol que intentaban tirar, observando la situación sin saber que hacer exactamente, desvío su mirada para ver como sus 2 Sempais adoptivos del Rikkaidai discutían algo. Yagyu parecía intentar explicarle algo a Nioh quien solo negaba rotundamente lo que el otro le decía. Aun sin poder escuchar lo que ambos chicos platicaban, no le fue difícil entender algo de la idea. Metió una mano en la bolsa de sus shorts y saco una pelota de Tennis._

- NEEEE NIOH-SEMPAI!!

_Ambos chicos del Rikkai voltearon a ver al menor del Seigaku, pero lo único que vieron fue una pelota acercándose rápidamente hacía ellos, obviamente lanzada por Ryoma quien se encontraba en una pose como si acabara de hacer un saque. Antes de que Yagyu pudiera hacer algo, la pelota fue devuelta al instante pasando a un lado de un Echizen impresionado al solo ver un fino y fuerte rayo pasar a su lado. Sanada, Kaido, Kawamura e Inui vieron caer el tronco que intentaban tirar, los 4 se encontraban confundidos ya que ellos no lo habían tirado y observaron como una pelota de tennis estaba en una marca profunda en el suelo por causa del impacto. Yagyu observo a Nioh que estaba en la pose del Laser Beam_

- Masaharu?

- Hiroshi… - se llevo una mano a la cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo, Yagyu le detuvo pensando que su compañero podría perder el equilibrio

- Haru!! – _Yukimura que ya había salido del agua por medio del tronco junto con los demás que habían caído, se acerco a su compañero seguido por los demás Rikkai_- te recuperaste!!!

- …ah! Ya lo recuerdo!! – _dijo haciendo un movimiento algo brusco_

- Recuperaste la memoria? – _aunque sabía lo que se ganaría de ser eso cierto, Sanada se acerco a preguntarlo, pero Nioh solo le contesto con una mirada de enojo y se volteo hacía el otro lado, el sub capitán solo suspiro resignado_- creo que eso fue un sí

- Bueno, ahora ya podrás arreglar tu problema con él –_ le dijo Yukimura mientras ponía una mano en su hombro para animarle_

- Creo que te debemos una Echizen- _comento Yanagui, mientras el menor del Seigaku se acercaba a ellos_

- No hice nada realmente – _contesto Ryoma mientras se acomodaba su gorra_

- Te lo agradezco mucho Echizen – _le dijo Yukimura mientras le estrechaba la mano_- no sabes la gran ayuda que acabas de ser para nuestro equipo!!

- Sheee no fue nada… - _volvío a decir Ryoma, Nioh le dio una palmada en la espalda, Ryoma no podía esperar más de su Sempai adoptivo_

- Bien, ahora que as recuperado la memoria… no hay ningún impedimento para que tengamos nuestro juego, Nioh

_Todos voltearon a ver Fuji que tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, cualquiera que le observara sabía que no podía negarse…_

_

* * *

_

Bueno, ahi ta, haber que tal quedo... en serio que por alguna razon, esto fue mas facil de escribir que los anteriores capis... :/ pero seee, el cap que sigue, aunque ya lo tengo planeado me sera dificil escribirlo c.c ... en fin

El café Taurin si existe por cierto, pertenece a una marca que no mencionare xD, pero es bastante fuerte... en serio te puede quitar el sueño de volada, es bueno para tomar un poco antes de ir a la escuela...

Ya se acaba el tiempo en las montañas!! jo pero esto no acabara allí, aun quedan algunas cositas por hacer en el tiempo libre de estos chicos :D ... je y bueno, por alli rondara el Hyotei ya lo veran xP... iran a compadecer el dolor del Rikkai por la mala suerte causada por el Seigaku... en fin, les agradesco sus comentarios y por leer esta... am... tonteria o lo que sea xD, les veo luego... si es que no muero por culpa de 2 !"!"#YT!YT"Y! maestros D:...

Adieu~!


	8. Tensai vs Artist

Bueno, aquí tengo el capitulo 8, que tal cual como dije, me costo mucho escribir... y se que... a muchos no les gustara, lo puedo asegurar pero... mientras lo escribia me senti como JK Rowling al escribir el final de Harry Potter xD, es decir, que me siento bien en como quedo el capitulo pero se que no gustara ya que esperaban leer otra cosa xD

En fin, mientras lo leen solo sepan que relamente me costo trabajo escribirlo c.c ... solo eso

Disclaimer: PoT es proviedad de Konomi... si fuera mío... en el capitulo 21 y 22 del Shin PoT hubiera puesto a Kai en vez de a Tanishi!

* * *

Cap 8

- Bien, ahora que as recuperado la memoria… no hay ningún impedimento para que tengamos nuestro juego, Nioh

- Fuji…

- Fuji-Sempai…

- Ah… Fuji, me temo que no sería buena idea forzar a Masaharu a algo así tan pronto, debería descansar un poco antes de eso – _comento Yanagi mientras veía que Nioh se encontraba algo aturdido aun por lo ocurrido_

- Mmmmmm creo que tienes razón – _comento el Tensai del Seigaku algo decepcionado_- Podría ser mañana?

- Mañana? – _pregunto algo asustado por la situación en la que no sabía cómo había terminado dentro_

- Si, es que mañana nos regresamos a casa

- Ah nosotros también!! – _comento Yukimura, atrás de él su equipo daba gracias al cielo de que ya todo terminara_

- Porque no se regresan con nosotros? El autobús de la escuela es amplio – _pregunto Tezuka aun queriendo remediar las acciones de su equipo en contra de sus rivales_

- Creo que estaría bien… verdad chicos? – _Mura se volteo a ver a su equipo pero ignoro por completo las negaciones de sus compañeros_- están encantados con la idea!

- Ah… si tu lo dices- _le contesto Tezuka que si había visto las reacciones del Rikkaidai, pero sentía, por alguna extraña razón, que NO debía contradecir al llamado "Hijo de Dios"_

- Bueno, pero que ahí de mi juego? – _pregunto Fuji algo desesperado_

- Podría ser por la tarde, antes de cenar, nos iremos después de la cena, no Sempais? – _pregunto Momo antes de ocultarse detrás de Kawamura ya que al terminar de decir eso la mirada asesina de Nioh cayó sobre él_

- Eso suena bien, verdad Masaharu? – _le pregunto a su compañero de dobles_

- Eh? … ah… - _comenzó a caer en cuenta de que no tendría escapatoria_- … supongo – _contesto completamente resignado_

- Perfecto! Entonces mañana por la tarde!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_No le podía haber ido peor! Justo lo que no quería que pasara, le acababa de pasar, pero seguía sin entender el por qué su compañero parecía interesado en que tuviera ese dichoso juego, que de por sí ya sabía cuál sería el resultado, realmente comenzaba a desear no haber dicho que quería volver a jugar contra el Tensai del Seigaku_

- Nee, Haru y ya recuerdas todo? – _le pregunto Yukimura durante la cena_

- Creo que… ahí algunos detalles que no me quedan claros a aun

- Debes tener Lagunas Mentales, irán desapareciendo a su tiempo – _le explico Renji mientras tomaba de su taza de Té_

- Pero lo bueno es que ya recuerda el TENNISS!!!!!! – _brindo Yukimura, al ver que su "discípulo" había vuelto al buen camino_

- Pensé que era más importante que recordara otras cosas…

- Que dijiste Haru? –_ un aura comenzó a rodearle lentamente_

- AAHHHH nada nada buchou!! - _comento mientras comenzaba a temblar y tiraba el cubierto que tenía en la mano_

- Al parecer su tick nervioso también se le quedo jaja – _se burlo Marui al ver la reacción de su compañero_

- No le veo lo gracioso – _dijo mientras recogía lo que acababa de tirar_

- Eres un exagerado Haru, acaso doy miedo chicos?

- ……………..

- Dije, que sí acaso doy miedo, chicos? – _volvió a preguntar mientras que la extraña aura aparecía de nuevo_

- Por supuesto que no Yukimura! – _se apresuro a contestar Sanada temiendo por su vida ya que era quien más cerca estaba del capitán en ese momento_

- Este… aun así Mura-Kun, me temo que lo mejor será que… no menciones la palabra Tennis durante el juego de Masaharu, no vaya a ser que le entre su tick nervioso en medio juego

- Pero no es mi culpa que sea un exagerado… mmmm… bueno , intentare no decir nada durante el juego, o al menos la mayor parte je je je – _río de manera diabólica el capitán_

- … tengo miedo Hiroshi!!!... – _ le dijo mientras le jalaba de la manga de la chamarra_

- Lo sé, pero… no me jales tan fuerte!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_La tranquilidad de la noche~_

- Renji, estas dormido?

- No Masaharu

- Ah…

- Ocurre algo?

- No, solo preguntaba

- Estoy 90% seguro de que no debería creerte, pero está bien… mmm… me pregunto si la piedra de Sanada servirá de escudo para protegerme de los golpes de Akaya… - _comento mientras veía a su Kouhai dormir lo mas acurrucado posible_

- Eto… no lo creo y Sanada se enojaría si le llegara a pasar algo a su amada y adorada piedra – _contesto viendo como Sanada dormía abrazando la piedra como si fuera osito de felpa_

- Si tienes razón. Y porque estas despierto? Deberías descansar

- No puedo dormir

- Aun tienes el efecto de la cafeína?

- Creo que…. AAAHHH!!! – _se asusto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, pero al voltear solo se encontró con Yagyu_

- Yo diría que solo estas tenso por tu juego, no Masaharu?

- La probabilidad de que eso sea cierto es de 80%, Masaharu

- Paren con eso… - _dijo mientras se giraba y tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, por alguna razón le sonaba tétrico que ambos le llamaran por su nombre completo al mismo tiempo_

- Masaharu, no te gustaría tener una mayor probabilidad de ganarle a Fuji mañana? – _Nioh se destapo la cabeza para verle_ – vamos, entrenemos un rato – _se levanto de donde estaba al terminar de decir eso_

- Ah… bueno – _se levanto también_

- Anda Hiroshi, necesitaremos tu ayuda, y la de Akaya- _se agacho un poco para intentar despertar a su Kouhai_ - Akaya, despierta

- No… un rato maaasss- _le contesto el menor aun dormido_

- Akaya…

- … 5 minutos más …

- AKAYA!!! – _le grito lo más fuerte posible sin llegar a despertar a los demás_

- NOOO GENBUCHOU! JURO QUE YO NO FUI! NO ME AMENASE CON SU ESPADA AAAHH! – _se levanto de golpe asustado y abrazándose de Yanagi como protección ante un ataque imaginario_- … ah Renji-Sempai?

- … arréglate Akaya, iremos a entrenar con Masaharu – _le dijo mientras intentaba soltarse_

- Entrenar? – _pregunto desconcertado mientras soltaba a su sempai_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Are? Donde están Hiro, Haru, Renji y Aka-chan? – _pregunto Marui a la hora del desayuno y ver que le faltaban gente por servirle_

- Cuando desperté ya no estaban – _contesto Sanada tomando una taza de café_

- Genchou, no creo que sea bueno que sigas tomando de ese café que traía Haru- _le dijo mientras intentaba quitarle la tasa de las manos_

- Es el único que había – _le contesto negándose a darle la tasa…_

- Yo diría que este café contiene algo adictivo- _comento Jackal mientras examinaba el bote_

- Mmmm comienza a preocuparme el que estos chicos no estén aquí – _termino por decir Yukimura al darse cuenta de que era imposible quitarle la tasa a su Fukubuchou_

_Tan solo termino de decir eso cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió violentamente y un relámpago blanco con amarillo entraba de golpe y le quitaba el frasco de café a Jackal antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina mientras gritaba "CAFEE!!!" y se dirigía por un vaso de agua_

- Mmm lo que le hace un poco de falta de caffé…

- Donde estaban?

- Salimos a entrenar un rato Seiichi

- Un rato? Han estado desaparecidos toda la noche!

- Tengo sueño Sem…pai…zzz – _Al no poder aguantar se fue de frente topándose con Yagyu_

- … Renji-kun… te lo regalo! – _dijo antes de empujar al menor hacia su compañero_

- Muy gracioso Hiroshi… Akaya despierta… Akaya… Akaya – _le llamo intentando despertarlo obviamente en vano_

- Nooo mami…. Genbuchou se enojara como rinoceronte en celo y me pegara… - _contesto entre sueños el Demon Ace del equipo, delante de ellos Sanada había dejado caer la cuchara que llevaba en la mano y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos_

- TARUNDORU!!!!!!!

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! – _Akaya despertó ante el grito y al instante e intuitivamente se había refugiado detrás de Yanagi y Yagyu_

- Akaya-kun será mejor que te vayas a dormir! – _le mando el Gentleman mientras zarandeaba al menor, el cual no parecía poder mantenerse despierto más de 20 segundos_

- Ahhhhh caffe~

- … good data?…

- Tsubuse yo!!! – _grito Akaya soltándose de Yagyu que seguía zarandeándolo_

- Akachan que tiene que ver eso?

- No lo sé bonsái-sempai - _contesto mientras se frotaba los ojos_

- Je je je – _Mura observaba muy feliz la revuelta que se estaba ocasionando y su felicidad aumento al ver como Sanada se peleaba con Nioh por la taza de café que este traía en la mano_

- Porque no podemos ser un equipo normal? – _pregunto Jackal en voz alta, pero al instante deseo no haberlo dicho ya que todos los demás le comenzaron a mirar feo_

- Yo me pregunto, porque tú no puedes ser como el resto? – _le contesto su capitán_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Bien ya estás listo para el partido? – _le pregunto Fuji de manera bastante divertida por lo que se aproximaba_

- … ah… no… -_ la mirada de su capitán cayó sobre él_ – digo si!

- Haru, recuerdas lo que te pedí?

- … si… buchou… - _contesto débilmente ya que había comenzado a temblar de nuevo al escuchar la voz de su capitán_

- Tranquilo Masaharu, si sigues nervioso solo arruinaras las cosas – _dijo Yagyu mientras le daba unas palmadas a Nioh en la espalda para animarle_

- Mura me da miedo… - _comento intentando no hablar fuerte_

- Tu tranquilo, anda – _le dio una palmada mas fuerte antes de que Nioh tomara su raqueta y se dirigiera al área que Yanagi e Inui habían dibujado cuidadosamente en el piso unas horas antes, según palabras de Momoshiro, habían utilizado uno de los jugos nutritivos de Inui y ahora la "cancha" era imborrable_

- Eh? Haru-Sempai! No se va a quitar el pans del uniforme?– _pregunto Kirihara al ver que Nioh se disponía a jugar con todo el uniforme completamente puesto (y cuya chamarra tenia bien cerrada), en vez del clásico short con la playera_- Hace mucho calor!

- No… Akaya- _le contesto viendo disimuladamente a su capitán_- así… está bien

- Comencemos con esto de una vez- _pidió Inui mientras se colocaba a un lado de la ahora "cancha" que tenia la red que Yanagi había llevado_- si no les importa, yo seré el arbitro

- Bien, quien sirve? – _pregunto Fuji quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos mostrando claramente que esperaba ese momento_

- Si no importa, puedo comenzar yo?

- Claro- _le contesto el Tensai mientras le daba la pelota_

- Uh? Por que Haru quiere empezar? Nunca a sido muy bueno en servicios- _comento Marui mientras Nioh y Fuji se acomodaban para empezar_

- Seguro quiere mostrarle, eso – _contesto Kirihara, dejando a su sempai sin entender nada_

_Nioh reboto un poco la pelota antes de aventarla hacia arriba para poder dar el servicio, pero antes de que lograra golpearla_

- Vamos Haru demuéstrales que aun somos buenos en el Tennis!! – _exclamo Yukimura sonriendo y moviendo un brazo de manera animada. Nioh al escuchar a su buchou, dejo caer la raqueta de forma que la pelota también callera al suelo_

- Fault! – _anuncio Inui ante lo ocurrido_

- BUCHOU / SEIICHI / YUKIMURA!! – _ se quejaron los Rikkaidai_

- Solo bromeaba chicos!

_Nioh sacudió un poco la cabeza para intentar concentrarse de nuevo, recogió la pelota y se preparo nuevamente, esta vez el saque fue bueno. Fuji se dirigió a donde la pelota iría después de rebotar, sin embargo al tener contacto con el suelo, la pelota rodo en dirección a la red sin dar el rebote_

- Zero… Shiki serve…

- Pero que él no podía hacerlo?! – _se decían la mayoría de los allí presentes_

- El entrenamiento de anoche sirvió de algo- _explico Yanagi mientras Sanada, Marui, Jackal y Yukimura le observaban_- Sin embargo… - señalo hacia el frente

- …no lo volveré a hacer… - _dijo Nioh mientras sacudía su brazo izquierdo, Fuji le miro extrañado- _es demasiada presión en el hombro, no lo aguantare… además… dijiste que… querías enfrentarte a mi juego real

- Comprendo- _le contesto Fuji mientras sonreía-_ comencemos bien esta vez

_Como bien sabía él y sus compañeros, el servicio no era su punto fuerte, ese era quizás uno de los motivos por los cuales imitaba a los demás, al imitar otros estilos de juego lograba cubrir bien sus propias debilidades, sin embargo esta vez tendría que conformarse con lo que tenía, mientras la pelota cruzara del otro lado, todo estaría bien… sin duda en momentos como ese deseaba estar jugando dobles con Yagyu, su compañero era un experto en saques de todo tipo, principalmente ahora que acababa de aprender ese nuevo saque que no pudo estrenar en la final… _

_Daba igual! Cuando menos se lo espero ya se encontraba en un rally con el Tensai del Seigaku, Fuji se veía calmado y contestaba cada tiro sin dejar hueco alguno, al menos no le estaba subestimando por haberle ganado ya una vez, pero por otro lado él sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para responder los tiros al mismo nivel del Tensai y pensándolo bien aunque no se sintiera así, jamás podría estar al nivel del Tensai_

- Soy yo o los movimientos de Haru-Sempai son más lentos que anoche?

- Son 40% más lentos al parecer, estará cansado?

- Como puede estar cansado? Se quedo dormido toda la mañana!! – _exclamo Marui_

- Yo no entiendo como se pudo dormir después de todo el café que se tomo

- Eso fue fácil Jackal-Kun, con esto cayo dormido al instante- _le aclaro mientras le mostraba una botellita pequeña que claramente decía "somníferos"_

- De donde rayos sacaste eso?! – _preguntaron Jackal y Marui preocupados_

- Mura-kun me pidió que se lo pusiera en el café – _todos voltearon a ver a su capitán_

- Tenía que descansar chicos, si no como podría jugar con sueño? VERDAD HARU? COMO PODRIAS JUGAR TENNIS ESTANDO CANSADO?

_Nioh que estaba a punto de contestar un tiro de Fuji, volteo inconscientemente hacia donde venia la voz de su capitán mientras temblaba ligeramente por lo que la pelota pasó por un lado de él libremente_

- Juego, Fuji! 3-0 – _anuncio Inui_

- …

- BUCHOU/ SEIICHI / YUKIMURA! –_ Yukimura se reía ante la reacción de sus compañeros_

- ……….. – _El Seigaku ya no sabía que pensar ante lo que ocurría_

- Me pregunto si todo esto será parte de una estrategia o están locos? – _se pregunto Eiji mientras veía como el Rikkai regañaba a su sonriente Buchou_

- Yo diría que lo segundo –_ le contesto Oishi_

- Ahí chicos, solo estoy jugando! – _se defendió Yukimura_

- No creo que a Haru le este gustando el jueguito… - _comento Marui mientras veía como Yanagi intentaba que Nioh dejara de temblar, Yagyu le sostenía una toalla ya que el trickster parecía incapaz de sostenerla por su cuenta_

- Le estas poniendo muy nervioso Seiichi- _dijo Renji intentando calmar a Nioh_

- Tiene que superarlo Ren, no puede quedarse con ese tick por siempre

- En eso tienes razón pero, no creo que este sea un buen momento para tus terapias suicidas…

- Mmmm… bueno está bien, ya le dejare en paz, pero solo para que pueda jugar bien- _contesto resignado el capitán _

- Un problema resuelto, ahora sigue el otro, porque no intentas mínimo conseguir un punto? – _le pregunto mientras dejaba la toalla por un lado_

- No puedo… no estoy a su nivel

- Pero puedes estarlo, sabes que hacer, cuentas con 2 habilidades que has vuelto tuyas completamente y quizás no te ayuden a ganar pero son más que suficientes para aguantar esto, úsalas ok?

- Pero… - _su mirada se dirigió hacia Sanada_

- Olvídate de eso por un rato, ahora ve… mmm… Masaharu- _Nioh que ya se dirigía a la "cancha" volteo a verle_- seguro que no quieres cambiarte? Te has cansado muy rápido por llevar eso puesto

- … no… estoy bien- _contesto antes de ir a posicionarse en su lugar, mientras sus compañeros le veían extrañados por su comportamiento_

- Je, al menos sabe seguir bien las ordenes… - _dijo Yukimura de manera calmada y tan suave que el único que le alcanzó a escuchar fue Sanada que estaba a su lado, pero no se atrevió a preguntar sobre a qué se refería su capitán_

_Yagyu tenía razón, la única forma de mantenerse a un nivel igual al de Fuji, era usando sus mejores armas, pero se aseguraría de usarlas correctamente o de lo contrario solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que ya era hora de que se calmara y jugara con el mismo esfuerzo en que lo hiso el día que se gano su puesto fijo en el equipo y con la misma determinación que Sanada demostraba en sus juegos. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado ya que de nueva cuenta se encontraba en un rally con el Tensai, Fuji lanzo un fino tiro que se dirigía directamente hacía el lado contrario de donde estaba, corrió hacia la pelota y la regreso con un slice, no pudo evitar escuchar los gritos de alegría de los 3 novatos del Seigaku cuando la pelota se dirigía directo a la red_

- Un punto más para Fuji-Sempai! – _grito Horio_

- No… va a cruzar!- _dijo Fuji corriendo hacía la red para alcanzar la pelota_

_La pelota choco contra el borde superior de la red justo cuando Fuji llego al lugar exacto donde caería la pelota de su lado, sin embargo la pelota en vez de caer reboto en la red pasando por arriba del Tensai y cayendo detrás de él_

- … 15-0

- Qué rayos?!

- Al parecer, ya sabía que Fuji se dirigiría a la red- _comento quedamente Inui mientras se ajustaba sus lentes_

_Fuji escucho el comentario, quizás fuera cierto, pero entonces ya sabía que haría a la próxima. Nioh volvió a servir, comenzando de nueva cuenta el rally, después de unos cuantos intercambios de tiros, Nioh volvió a lanzar la pelota de forma que chocara con la red, esta vez Fuji en vez de acercarse se dirigió hacia atrás pero en esta ocasión la pelota solo resbalo de la red cayendo del lado del Tensai. Un tercer rally se llevo a cabo, al ver que la pelota volvió a chocar contra la red, Fuji decidió quedarse atrás por si la pelota volvía a rebotar, sin embargo de nueva cuenta la pelota había resbalado hacia su lado. Acaso Nioh le engañaba tan fácilmente porque sabía que era lo que pensaba hacer? Se pregunto Fuji al ver como la pelota brincaba por encima de él y caía al suelo a sus espaldas en el último punto_

- Juego, Nioh, 3-1! – _anuncio Inui_

- Que pasa, Fuji? – _pregunto Tezuka al ver como el Tensai había perdido un juego sin siquiera meter un punto, algo no muy común_

- Pareciera que esta adivinando hacia donde me moveré… al parecer por fin se siente tranquilo para jugar en serio

- … - _Tezuka sabía que ahora Fuji podría divertirse a gusto, pero prefirió no decir nada_

- Sin embargo, no volveré a caer en su truco

_De nueva cuenta se encontraban en medio de su rally, al ver que otra vez la pelota topaba con la red, Fuji espero un poco y al notar que la pelota resbalaba hacia su lado corrió rápidamente hacía ella alcanzando a devolverla, Nioh la devolvió pero al instante observo que Fuji se disponía a usar alguno de sus counters, pero la duda era cual._

- Allí está el sexto counter de Fuji-Sempai!! – _grito Horio_

- Hoshi-Hanabi!!! –_ le completaron Kachiro y Katsuo a dueto_

_Nioh se alegro de que el Seigaku tuviera 3 novatos tan habladores, ahora que ya sabía a qué se enfrentaría no tenía por qué preocuparse. Fuji lanzo la pelota de forma que esta se elevara muy alto, Nioh sabía que la pelota haría eso, quizás el día de la final no había notado en qué consistía el dichoso counter pero gracias a Yanagi y su enfrentamiento a media noche sabía que el golpe usaba la fuerza del viento para poder ser realizado. Cerró los ojos un poco para sentir el viento, con la ayuda de su buena y rápida habilidad para las matemáticas podía calcular donde caería la pelota y a qué velocidad antes de que esta comenzara a caer. Una vez que la pelota comenzara a caer Nioh salto para recibirla con un Smash, Fuji al notarlo se dispuso a regresarlo con su Kirin Otoshi, pero al recibir la pelota con su raqueta esto le fue imposible ya que la pelota iba cargada con tanta fuerza que la raqueta se le fue de las manos. Fuji le miro sorprendido al ver como un aura azulada rodeaba a Nioh, de la misma manera en que el aura rodeaba a Tezuka._

- El Hyakuren…

- Pensé que no usaría ninguna técnica de alguien más – _comento Momoshiro ante lo ocurrido_

- Y no lo está haciendo-_ le explico Yanagi_- Aunque suene difícil de creer, Masaharu es incapaz de copiar el Muga al 100%, por lo que de copiarlo no tendría el mismo efecto que usarlo de manera propia

_Eso era algo que ya se imaginaba, incluso Yanagi se había sorprendido la noche anterior cuando lo vio, era obvio que todos pensaban que cuando él lo uso, lo había usado solo por copiar a Tezuka y hasta ahora solo Yagyu sabía que eso no era cierto. Su fuerza más la que le daba el Muga era suficiente para mantener la puntuación con el Tensai muy pareja. Para Fuji no era posible regresar un Smash o el Laser Beam cargado con tanta fuerza, pero para él era imposible regresar algunos de los counters de Fuji y aun sabiendo que con el Tezuka Zone o el Tezuka Phantom podía anularlos todos, él cumpliría su palabra, no usaría algo que no le pertenecía, motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba 6-6 con el Tensai y estando a punto de comenzar un Tie-Breake_

- Mucho mejor que en la final, no cree Haru-Sempai?-_ Nioh le contesto asintiendo levemente antes de volver a observar el suelo mientras descansaba_

- Tal como lo pensé, aunque Fuji sea un genio aun no sabe cómo lidiar contra contrincantes que basen su juego en fuerza- _comento Yanagi mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno_

- … Crees poder ganar, Fuji? –_ le pregunto, más serio de lo que él mismo esperaba_

- Si supiera cómo detener la fuerza de alguien más fuerte que yo, te contestaría de manera afirmativa, Tezuka

- Debe haber algo que puedas hacer

- Tengo que pensar en ello, y será mejor que sea rápidamente…

- No te vez muy conforme aun, ocurre algo?

- Solo pensaba si debía decirle…

- Haz lo que creas conveniente, Masaharu

- Nioh-_ le llamo Fuji antes de acomodarse en la cancha, una vez que estaban cerca le pregunto_- pareciera que has logrado saber que Counters usare antes de tiempo

- Ah… bueno… me temo que… tienen 3 novatos muy habladores- _los 2 miraron a Horio y compañía, Fuji les miro de forma amenazante asustando un poco a Nioh en el proceso_

- Mmm… creo que ya sabré en que entretenerme en los descansos de las practicas

- Espera- _dijo al ver que Fuji se disponía a ir a su lado de la cancha_- tus técnicas… si cambiaras el momento en que las usas… creo que… te servirían más

- … eso crees? Lo pensare

_Y allí estaba de nuevo en los últimos momentos del dichoso juego, Fuji había logrado meter el primer punto con ayuda de su Saque invisible, pero este no le funcionaria de nuevo, como bien sabía ya el Tensai, mostrarle una técnica a Nioh era decirle como ejecutarla y como podía evitarla, y también sabía que si Nioh no podía detener algunos de sus counters, no era por no saber cómo hacerlo, si no, por no tener aun la capacidad de hacerlo. Aunque a estas alturas el juego ya era más rápido seguían aun parejos, pero para suerte de Fuji sacaba 1 punto de ventaja al Trickster solo debía conseguir uno más para ganar, pero ahora tenía un grave problema… su último tiro había dado abertura a un Smash que sin duda Nioh usaría, Fuji pensaba rápidamente si no conseguía ese punto el juego podría alargarse demasiado y aunque le costara admitirlo ya estaba bastante cansado como para poder continuar un par de minutos más, pero que podía hacer? Su fuerza no se comparaba a la de Nioh, por lo que intentar regresar ese smash con el Kirin Otoshi sería una pérdida de tiempo… sería acaso eso lo que Nioh quería decirle con usar sus counters de manera diferente? De ser así solo podía intentar una cosa._

_La fuerza del dichoso Smash le daba más velocidad que la normal por lo que espero un poco, tal como esperaba la pelota pico fuertemente en el piso pero tan solo se levantara del suelo Fuji la devolvió con el Houhou Gaeshi sin problema alguno salvo el de aplicar mas fuerza de la usaba normalmente, Fuji sentía que aun con eso no debía dar el juego por terminado ya que Nioh desde hace rato había devuelto su counter y se imaginaba que lo haría de nuevo, sin embargo no se movió ya que Nioh tampoco lo hiso o al menos no en dirección de la pelota si no que se dejo caer al piso completamente cansado._

- Ah… juego y partido para Fuji 7 juegos a 6!

- Estas bien? – _le dijo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse_

- Ah seee… - _Fuji tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer ya que el peso de Nioh era un poco mayor del que debía_- ummm volví a perder

- Pero fue un buen juego, porque jugaste con eso puesto? Con el calor que hace

- Ordenes de Mura… al parecer no quería que nadie viera que me hiso usar esto- _se abrió un poco la chamarra mostrando algunos pesos que llevaba en el cuerpo, mismos que Mura había llevado al campamento y que Sanada había arrastrado parte del trayecto_

- ………. – _obviamente el Rikkai había notado la situación_

- A que fue una buena idea, no chicos? Ahora sabremos quién será nuestro jugador de fuerza en el equipo!! –_ les comento de manera animada_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Obvio, paso lo que tenía que pasar, aun se preguntaba porque Yagyu insistió en que tuviera ese juego si igual iba a perder? Sus compañeros, a excepción de Sanada le habían dicho que había jugado bien, que ya era hora de que volviera a jugar con su propio estilo… pero de que servía si para Sanada seguía siendo el mismo mediocre del equipo? Y hubiera seguido pensando ese tipo de cosas si no fuera porque una lata fría, obviamente sostenida por alguien, le golpeo ligeramente en la cabeza con la intención de llamar su atención. Se giro un poco y quedo de frente a una lata que decía "Nueva Ponta sabor Caffé" _

- De parte de Echizen

- Ah Gracias?- _Le contesto tomando la lata_

- Te lamentas haber perdido? – _ le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado, estaban algo alejados de donde el resto se encontraba cenando durante el "festejo de fin de campamento" ideado por Sumire-Sensei_

- No… sabía que perdería, no estoy a tu nivel

- No estaría tan seguro, realmente lo sentí un juego muy parejo, además si no me hubieras hecho ese comentario no hubiera logrado contestar tu Smash y quizás aun seguiríamos jugando

- De haber sido así, igual hubieras logrado darte cuenta después de un rato, además el Hyakuren… cansa mucho, me hubiera cansado antes que tu, además… aun ahí counters que no puedo regresar, de una u otra forma… ibas a ganar,

- Tú crees?- _Nioh asintió sin decir nada_- igual debo agradecerte, ahora Inui podrá ayudarme a aplicar mi juego para ganar aquellos que son más fuertes que yo

- … debo admitir que… ahora sé porque te llaman Genio

- Eso es interesante- _le dijo sonriendo, antes de dar una rápida mirada hacia atrás_- pero sabes… yo igual comprendí, porque Sanada te considera un prodigio

- Prodigio? Sanada?

- Si, veras el día de la final hubo un rato en que Sanada y tu capitán salieron de la cancha, no? Antes del juego de Singles 1, mientras esperábamos a que Echizen llegara – _Nioh parecía forzar la memoria para recordar ese día… en efecto hubo un rato donde ambos miembros del Rikkai habían salido aparentemente a comentar algo del próximo juego_- me los encontré en el pasillo del estadio, creo que ellos no me vieron pero les escuche un poco de lo que iban hablando, Sanada menciono que tu juego era digno de un prodigio, y al parecer, a tu manera claro, se puede ser un verdadero genio a la manera de cada uno

- Tú crees que realmente lo soy?

- Claro, por qué no? Y tienes una manera interesante de serlo, debo decir. Palabras de un Genio! – _dijo alardeando de si titulo_- y si Sanada lo considera, supongo que es cierto

- … me disculpas? Tengo algo que hacer- _le dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a donde estaban los demás, después de que el se fuera alguien más se acerco a Fuji_

- Gracias

- De nada, estará bien? Pareciera que se le vino una idea de pronto por lo que dije

- Estará bien, sabe lo que hace

- Porque no se lo comentaste tu? También escuchaste a Sanada ese día

- Si se lo hubiera dicho yo, no causaría el mismo efecto en Masaharu que si se lo contara alguien ajeno al equipo, de alguno de nosotros podría haberlo considerado un engaño, viniendo de tu parte no tendría forma de pensarlo

- Supongo

_Yukimura sonreía ante la situación, Sanada no sabía que decir, ya que no esperaba que Nioh apareciera de pronto frente a él haciendo una reverencia y pidiéndole perdón por su actitud de los últimos días. Yukimura levanto un poco la mirada para ver a Yagyu y a Fuji platicando algo un poco lejos de ellos._

- … Bien pero, tendrás que entrenar el doble que los demás por tu falta de respeto al equipo

- Si fukubuchou…

- Ahora qué? – _le pregunto al ver que Nioh no se iba y por lo tanto el no podía sentarse a cenar a gusto!_

- Bueno… yo… volví a perder mi juego…- _Sanada se sorprendió, Yukimura se río un poco y Tezuka que estaba sentado frente a Yukimura cenando también se extraño ante la situación_

- Comprendo… - _Sanada levanto el brazo y le dio su clásica bofetada a Nioh que casi le hiso caer_- que no se vuelva a repetir, Nioh! Será mejor que ganes la próxima vez

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Por fin todo había terminado! Ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando se encontraban, ambos equipos de regreso a sus casas y todos se preparaban para dormir en el cómodo Autobus mientras hacían el trayecto de regreso… pero por alguna razón, sentía que habían olvidado algo_

- Tranquilo Tezuka, Oishi se encargo de cuidar que no dejáramos ninguna maleta olvidada

- Lo sé Fuji, pero aun así siento que falta algo…

- Jajaja, eres un poco pre ocupador Tezuka – _le dijo Yukimura que iba sentado con Sanada en los asientos detrás de el capitán y del tensai del Seigaku_- que podrían haber dejado? Yo veo a todo tu equipo aquí

_Y era cierto, Tezuka recorrió la mirada, todos iban sentados en el mismo lugar que cuando iban a la montaña, con la excepción de que Ryoma ahora se encontraba cómodamente recostado en el último asiento del autobús y había más asientos ocupados por el Rikkai_

- En serio Tezuka, no falta nada

- Creo que tienen razón, debe ser solo mi imaginación

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_En las montañas, 3 jovenes miraban el desolado y obscuro lugar con preocupación_

- Bueno! Estoy lista! Kachirou, Katsuo, Horio que hacen allí parados? Y donde están los demás chicos?

- … el … el… el …. El…

- El que? – _pregunto la entrenadora del Seigaku_

- El autobús ya se fue!!!!!!!!

- QUE?!!!!!

* * *

Uh bueno por fin quedo esto :D

El siguiente capitulo sera mas facil de escribir xD, este se me hiso mas dificil por que queria que cuando describiera la parte del tennis se entendiera, y la verdad yo nunca e jugado tennis... bueno solo en videojuegos, y asi en realidad lo mas parecido es que jugaba Ping Pong... pero bueno espero se entendiera lo que escribi

Sobre el juego, pues Konomi nunca nos a mostrado el verdadero juego de Nioh, lo cual me dificulto mas idearme esto, así que lo que hise, fue basarme en sus tecnicas que tiene en el juego Crystal Drive 2005, para que comprendan un poco de este juego les puedo platicar asi en breve las tecnicas de Nioh, para que noten como las aplique yo al fic, no les llevara mucho leer esto pero pueden ignorarlo si quieren:

**Madan no Ite-** Este es el Smash al que me refiero, al cualidad de esta tecnica es que incluso pueden hacer que la pelota no rebote c.c, todo depende de con que boton la ejecuten, si la pelota rebota lo hace de manera un poco violenta ya que va aplicada con mucha fuerza y directa al cuerpo del oponente, y si algun personaje de baja fuerza (e incluso algunos de buena fuerza) la intenta regresar, puede que salgan volando y hasta rueden por el piso por el impacto xD

**G-Sensou no Área-** Esta es la pelota que pega en la red, en el juego uno puede controlar que tanto quieren que la pelota se quede en la red, si en la red!! y cuando el oponente se acerca a la red la pelota brinca en forma de lob sobre el personaje, si el oponente se aleja para recivirla en la parte de atras de la cancha, le pelota cae como su fuera un drop

**Tenpest-** Este es el Laser Beam personalizado de Nioh, en el juego solo se puede usar cuando se esta usando el Muga no Kyouchi, la diferencia con el laser de Yagyu es que tiene menor velocidad al laser del Gentleman, pero va aplicado con mas fuerza, este laser a diferencia del otro que siempre se dirige a la esquina de la cancha, el de Nioh se dirige al cuerpo del oponente por lo que golpea a su rival haciendole perder (el 99% de las veces) la raqueta de la mano

Je bueno esas son solo las que yo use aqui en el fic, pero tiene otras que son algo interesantes xD, en fin, el que yo considere a Nioh un jugador de fuerza, tambien lo saque del juego, ya que a Nioh suelen ponerle bastante fuerza en los juegos, no al grado de Sanada (como igual mencione en el cap anterior con el asunto del árbol) pero si con una fuerza considerable por encima de varios personajes, ademas como habran notado, algunas de sus tecnicas son un tanto violentas... ya que se aplican con fuerza y con la intención de golpear al rival

Bueno eso fue solo una explicación de en que me base, el siguiente cap.... je... bueno, ya no tratara de esto y sera basado en una tonteria que se me ocurrio sobre como tendrían los chicos una am... fiesta... en casa de Yagyu xP asi que ya saben de que tratara lo que sigue, bueno eso es todo, gracias por los reviews x3! no los e contestado ultimamente pero si los e leído x3 thx

Que tengan un buen año nuevo!!!

Adieu~


	9. Fiesta!

Je Ando estudiando así que sin mas, les dejo xD

* * *

Cap 9

_Observo la hora en su celular… las 2 de la mañana… Aun era temprano, habían calculado un tiempo de llegada a su destino por eso de las 10 de la mañana, sin duda era un viaje largo. Se giro un poco en su asiento y miro a su lado izquierdo, Sanada dormía abrazando su dichosa roca… por un momento pensó ¿Qué diría su Fukubuchou si despertaba y no veía la roca entre sus manos? Sonrío un poco, seguro le daría un infarto, aunque pareciera una buena broma, era mejor no hacerlo, necesitaban de Sanada en la prepa si no, no volverían a ser reyes! Mmm… será una buena broma para dentro de un par de años sin duda alguna, mejor anotarla en la libreta mental!_

_Miro un poco más allá de Sanada, en el asiento del otro lado del autobús, Jackal dormía con los audífonos puestos… Acaso escuchaba música mientras dormía, o será que no quería escuchar los ruidos del estomago de Marui que estaba a su lado?... Eh? Un momento… acaso Marui estaba mordiendo el hombro del brasileño? Ah Marui come incluso dormido! Bueno si es que se le puede llamar comer a masticar la ropa de su compañero de dobles… en fin no se puede hacer nada por ellos! Se giro un poco más, atrás de la pareja de dobles se encontraban Yanagi y Akaya. Yanagi había aceptado ir junto con el menor ya que según sus datos Akaya no se mueve mucho en lugares pequeños, por lo que en los asientos se estaría tranquilo mientras dormía y parecía ser cierto! Yanagi se veía dormir tranquilamente mientras Akaya se encontraba completamente acurrucado sobre su asiento usando el separador de los asientos como almohada._

_Pero Yukimura sabía que se había despertado por unos ligeros ruidos… sus compañeros del lado izquierdo del autobús no parecían ser los culpables… se asomo un poco hacía en frente, escuchaba algunos ruidos provenientes de Momoshiro, unos siseos de Kaido quien, por lo que escuchaba, no iba dormido si no leyendo algo, Kawamura decía levemente "Burning" entre sueños pero no era muy fuerte; los demás Seigaku dormían, Tezuka que iba en frente iba recargado en la ventana mientras dormía, Fuji estaba muy tranquilo también dormido… entonces solo quedaba la parte de atrás de él. Se giro completamente subiéndose al asiento, diviso a Echizen completamente acostado en el asiento final con la gorra tapándole la cara, dormido obviamente, así que solo le quedaban las 2 personas detrás de él_

- Que haces Hiro? – le _pregunto al ver a su compañero algo inquieto en su asiento_

- Me temo que se ha movido hacia mi lado y ha hecho que se me adormeciera el brazo… - _le comento señalando con la mirada a Nioh. El Trickster estaba usando el brazo del_ _Gentleman de re cargadera_- intentaba acomodarle de nuevo

- Porque no le despiertas y ya?

- Se veía muy cansado, me da lástima despertarle

- No pareces tener otra opción… mmm… - _diviso algo tirado enfrente de su asiento, se agacho a recogerlo, solo para ver el peluche de erizo que llevaba por nombre el nombre del equipo_- que hace Rikkai aquí?

- Debió caérsele al venirse hacia mi lado, cuando se durmió lo llevaba agarrado… ah tendré que despertarle supongo- _resignado comenzó a llamar al menor, tras unos segundo Nioh abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se estiraba_

- Que ya llegamos? – _pregunto mas dormido que despierto, mientras se re acomodaba_

- Aun no Haru, pero ten- _le dijo mientras le daba el peluche, el menor lo tomo y le abrazo inconscientemente_- a veces pareces niño de 5 años Haru jaja- _en cualquier otro momento, Nioh se hubiera quejado del comentario, pero en ese momento, no parecía estar muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor_

- Ah mucho mejor- _comento Yagyu mientras se estiraba y sentía como su brazo regresaba a la vida, tras unos segundos se vio a si mismo golpeando ligeramente la frente de su compañero_- te sientes mal? No pareces tener el humor de siempre

- Tengo sueño – _dijo mientras se giraba hacia su lado, acomodándose casi por completo sobre el asiento_

- Nee Haru, debería aprovechar para preguntarte algo antes de que se me olvide- _Nioh le miro sin moverse de donde estaba_- piensas seguir jugando solo, o quieres volver a los dobles? – _le miro fijamente_

- … creo que… seguiré solo… un rato, pero… en la prepa… preferiría regresar a los dobles… desde cero – _al terminar de decir eso, ya no miraba a su capitán, si no a quien iba a su lado quien también le miraba fijamente_

- Suena bien, así tendrás tiempo para re ajustar tu estilo de juego, y de acomodarlo al nuestro_- le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del menor quien se estaba quedando dormido cada segundo que pasaba_- pero tendrás que jugar contra mí algún día de estos- _Nioh sonrío mientras se quitaba la mano de Yagyu, pero no le contesto, no necesitaba hacerlo para que supieran la respuesta_

- Bien, les necesitare en prepa, tenemos que comenzar todos desde cero para esta vez cumplir nuestro objetivo y no cometer de nuevo los mismos errores, verdad Genchou?

- Ah Yukimura! _– le contesto el sub capitán, sorprendido porque su compañero supiera que estaba despierto- claro, aun podemos conseguir 3 nacionales consecutivos_

- Así es… Akaya, te estaremos esperando para volver a ser un equipo

- Ah Buchou! Como sabía que estaba despierto?

- Yo lo sé todo Aka-chan, verdad Ren, Jackal, Bonsai?

- Waa Muraaa!! Al menos llámame bien por el nombre que tú mismo me pusiste

- La probabilidad de que Seiichi lo sepa todo es siempre del 100%

- Y supongo que la probabilidad de que Bunta termine babeando sobre mí también es del 100% - dijo Jackal mientras se limpiaba el hombro

- Ganaremos la próxima vez Yukimura

- Claro, somos un equipo después de todo

_Ryoma se rio pero intento no moverse ni decir nada, seguro Yukimura sabía que el también estaba despierto, pero prefería fingir, sin duda sus nuevos Sempais eran interesantes_

- Ne Tezuka, nosotros también seguiremos siendo un equipo, aunque ya no estemos todos juntos? – _pregunto Fuji quedamente mirando a su compañero_

- Por supuesto

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Gracias por traernos Tezuka

- De nada Yukimura, en serio está bien que les dejemos aquí? Aun estamos algo lejos de la secundaria

- Si, de aquí podemos ir a nuestras casas

- AAHH TEZUKAAA!!! – _Oishi se veía desesperado detrás de él capitán_

- Que pasa Oishi?

- DONDE ESTA SUMIRE-SENSEI? Y HORIO Y COMO SE LLAMEN LOS OTROS?!!!

- …..

- ……

- ……

- Ahora ya sabes que se te había olvidado Tezuka, jajajajajaja – _Se burlo Yukimura al ver la cara del capitán del Seigaku_

- Que hacemos, regresamos por ellos? – _pregunto Taka-san preocupado_

- De hacer eso sería perder de nuevo las horas de ida y regreso y corremos con alta probabilidad de que ya no estén en las montañas – _contesto Inui sacando cálculos_

- Quizás regrese a la escuela, mejor vallamos hacia allá también –_ comento Tezuka resignado, ahora también sabía que serian regañados sin duda alguna_- nos vemos Yukimura

- See, nos vemos

- Adiós enano – _dijo Nioh mientras giraba la gorra de Ryoma dejándola al revés_

- Adieu~ Echizen-kun

- Sheee… adiós Sempais- _les contesto mientras se acomodaba la gorra de nuevo_

- Espero volvamos a jugar de nuevo Nioh

- Ah?... mmm… bueno… quizás… después

_Y así el Seigaku se subió de nuevo al autobús y se fue preparando mentalmente para el castigo que tendrían por olvidar a su entrenadora. Y el autobús se fue y se fue… y el Rikkai decidió comenzar a caminar a la parada del autobús donde cada quien tomaría su rumbo a casa_

- Mmmmm… aun nos quedan días libres

- Los usaremos para entrenar Yukimura

- En realidad estaba pensando, porque no tenemos una fiesta? – _Akaya y Nioh se alegraron ante la idea_- en casa de Hiro!!! – _Yagyu no parecía contento_- total estará solo mañana!

- Eh por qué? – _pregunto extrañado el Gentleman_

- Anda yo lo sé todo Hiro, te aseguro que mañana tus papas y tu hermana no estarán en casa, así que no molestaremos a nadie si nos desvelamos, es mas hagamos una pijamada en tu casa!!

_Ni Yagyu ni Sanada se veían contentos con la idea, pero no iban a negarse…. Peor aun Yagyu comenzaba a temer a Yukimura, ya que en efecto durante la cena de ese día sus padres le habían dicho que saldrían de viaje de trabajo al día siguiente y su hermana se iría a pasar la noche en casa de una de sus amigas… oh la pijamada organizada por Yukimura sería un desastre…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Por la tarde del día siguiente…_

- HOLA HIROOOOOO!!!! – _saludo Marui muy contento mientras entraba a la casa junto con Kirihara y Jackal _– traje el chocolate!!! – _exclamo mostrándole una botella de chocolate liquido_

- Chocolate para que Bunta-kun?

- Para la carneee!!!! Como que para qué?!

- Eh? Chocolate para la carne? – _pregunto volteando a ver a Yanagi que había sido el único en disponerse a llegar temprano para ayudarle a limpiar el patio donde cenarían_

- No preguntes – _le comento Jackal al pasar a su lado, Yagyu se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando alguien le detuvo desde afuera y se metía a la casa como si nada_

- Dónde está tu hermana Hiroshi?!

- Buenas tardes a ti también Masaharu… - _le dijo sarcásticamente-_ mi hermana regresara hasta mañana

- Ahhh, bueno, será luego… mi hermana me pidió que le trajera algo…

- Puedes dejarlo en su cuar… - _antes de que terminara de hablar su compañero ya había desaparecido por las escaleras_- to… espero no haga nada malo allí

- Wooo allí viene el Buchou!!! Eh Are? Porque Buchou viene con más gente aparte de Genbuchou?

- Ah… DIOS SANTO! – _exclamo tan fuerte que incluso Nioh se asomo por las escaleras desde el cuarto de arriba, Marui pensaba reír ante la expresión de Yagyu pero, la verdad es que él también se estaba preocupando_

_Si, en efecto, por la puerta se veía a Yukimura Seiichi acompañado por Sanada, pero detrás de ellos, había 9 personas que obviamente NO ESPERABAN verlas allí…_

- Buenas tardes Hiro, espero no te moleste que trajera compañía!

- Ahh… ah… - se había quedado sin palabras

- Lo siento, no sabía a dónde nos había invitado – _dijo Tezuka mientras entraba a la casa detrás de sus demás compañeros de equipo_

- Yo también lo siento Yagyu, no sabía que Yukimura les había invitado- _se disculpo Sanada que se había quedado al final_

- Ah ENANO!! – _grito Nioh mientras bajaba las escaleras al reconocer al chibi del Seigaku_

- Buenas tardes Nioh-Sempai – _le saludo al verle, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía feliz de estar con el Rikkai, principalmente porque cierto Trickster le había prometido enseñarle un par de trucos para aplicarlos en gente molesta y evitar que te molesten (entiéndase Horio, compañía y Tomoka)_

_Y allí estaban ahora, el Seigaku y el Rikkai en el patio de atrás de la casa de Yagyu Hiroshi, quien el pobre se preocupaba de que para la mañana siguiente su casa estuviera demolida y el ocultado en el cuarto de Nioh o de Yanagi para evitar dar una explicación a sus padres. En fin, Sanada se encontraba encendiendo el asador para comenzar a preparar la cena_

- Yo quiero cocinar!!!

- No Masaharu, la última vez que lo intentaste el asador termino explotando – _comento Yanagi recodando lo ocurrido en su casa en una ocasión pasada_

- Pero esta vez ya sé que no debo encenderlo con Cianuro!!

- Eto, si quieren… yo podría ayudarles… - _se escucho la voz queda de Kawamura_

- A si suena bien! Escuche que tu papá tiene una especie de restaurant – _dijo Yukimura _

- Si…. – _toma una de las palitas para la carne_- YO ME ENCARGO DE TODO BABYS!!!!

- Bueno si tu lo dices – _sonrió Yukimura dejándole al Power Player el control del asador_

- NYAAAAAA que lindo cachorrito!!!! – _grito Kikumaru mientras veía al pequeño perrito que Yagyu tenía en el pasillo de un lado de la casa_

- Ah te pediría que no abras la…. Puerta… -_antes de que terminara de hablar, Kikumaru ya había dejado salir al pequeño cachorro que comenzó a correr como loco por todo el patio, tirando a un par de personas y babeando a otras en el proceso_

- Yaaaaaaaay!!! – _grito Kikumaru corriendo detrás del cachorro_

- EIJI!! No causes desastres o… pero que digo, ya los hiso!

- Mmmm… la probabilidad de que el cachorro pertenezca a la raza Chiba Inu y tenga 3 meses de vida es de 99%- _comento anotando los datos en una libreta_

- Inui-Sempai, de que sirve tener los datos del perro de Yagyu-san?

- … datos son datos Kaido…

- Si usted lo dice…

_Por un lado, Kirihara y Ryoma se encontraban jugando una partida de Ping Pong, en la mesa para dicho juego que Yagyu tenía en el patio, propiedad de su hermana, por lo que Yagyu al verles jugar decidió estar al pendiente de que la mesa no terminara rota! Podrían destruir el patio si querían pero la bendita mesa tenía que seguir en buen estado o se tendría que enfrentar a la furia de su hermana. Pero para su mala suerte no podía cuidarla como debía ya que su pequeño cachorro corría como endemoniado por todo el patio causando destrozos_

- Estas aguantando bien Hiroshi

- Si me desespero, podría empeorar las cosas Masaharu- _dio un largo suspiro_- debo calmar al perro primero… REX-KUN!! – _ante el fuerte llamado el pequeño cachorro corrió hacía él, al menos el perro era más obediente que su pareja de dobles-_ quédate aquí sentado Rex-Kun al menos unos 30 minutos quédate aquí

- En serio se llama Rex-Kun? _– pregunto Kikumaru que había ido siguiendo al perrito_

- En realidad es solo Rex, pero ya sabes cómo es Hiroshi de respetuoso, seguro que hasta a una cucaracha le llamaría cuka-San

- Ah nyaaa, cuanta cordialidad – _dijo mientras se agachaba a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño cachorro que se encontraba sentado donde su dueño le había ordenado_

- Qué bueno que vinieron Tezuka- _comento Yukimura que estaba sentado de frente al mencionado mientras tomaba una Ponta _

- No es algo incomodo para Yagyu? Digo al parecer no le avisaste que vendríamos

- Naaa, ha de estar feliz!

- Ah Yukimura, no creo que este muy feliz- _dijo Sanada viendo como el dueño de casa iba de un lado a otro pidiendo que no hicieran algo o recogiendo algo que hubieran tirado_

- Ah sí lo está, solo lo oculta!! Y por cierto Genchou, porque insistes en llamarme por mi apellido? Ya les dije que me podían llamar por lo menos Mura!!

- No sería capaz de llamar a alguien de una manera tan informal Yukimura

- Pero hasta convencí a Hiro de que dejara de ser cortes… bueno en parte… pero al menos me llama como lo pedí, porque tu no? Al menos puedes llamarme por mi nombre, tenemos ya muchos años de conocernos y ni eso haces

- Ah… bueno… quizás tu nombre sea una manera más formal pero…

- Entonces será por mi nombre perfecto! Ahora Tezuka en que estábamos… así! No, no creo que este enojado mira como se divierte!- _Tezuka, ignorando las caras de desconcierto de Sanada, volteo a ver lo que Yukimura decía, solo para ver a Yagyu intentando detener a un Kirihara alocado que estaba subido sobre la mesa de Ping Pong, pero el pobre Gentleman al mismo tiempo le decía a Momoshiro que dejara de cambiar las macetas de lugar_

- … este creo que iré a detener a Momoshiro, si me disculpas Yukimura

- Ok, no hay problema- _le dijo antes de que el capitán del Seigaku se dirigiera a donde Fuji y Nioh solo veían divertidos el juego de PingPong entre los 2 más chicos allí presentes_

- Ah Yukimura…

- Oh dijiste algo Genchou? No estaba prestando atención

- … Seiichi, creo que deberíamos poner algo de orden aquí

- Vamos Genchou, no debemos matar la diversión de los niños!

- … suenas como si fueras su madre, sabes?

_Después de un rato y con la ayuda de Tezuka, por fin Yagyu logro poner todo en orden y calmar a su perro, tiempo perfecto ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y Taka-san había terminado de preparar la cena_

- Come On Baby's! es hora de cenar!

- CENAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!! – _grito Marui corriendo para ganar a Momoshiro en llegar a donde estaba el Burning-boy_

- AAhh yo quiero comer primero Marui-San!!!

- Yo gano yo gano!

- Bunta! No le pongas tanto chocolate a tu carne! – _le dijo Jackal al ver que Marui vaciaba casi la mitad del bote sobre su comida_

- Carne con chocolate? Yo quiero!!

- Claro toma! – _Marui le paso el chocolate a Momoshiro que muy feliz lo tomaba_

- Ah… eso no me da ganas de comerlo

- Me pregunto a que sabrá?- _se pregunto Eiji ignorando los comentarios de Oishi sobre lo malo que es ponerle algo a la carne_

- Voy a servir las bebidas- _dijo Inui con un extraño brillo en los ojos, pero nadie le escucho ya que todos peleaban por agarrar un buen pedazo de carne_

- Quieres chocolate Rexi? – _pregunto Marui mientras le servía de comer al pequeño Shiba Inu ante la mirada asustada de su dueño_

- El chocolate es malo para los perros Bunta

- Awww bueno, tú te comes la carne y yo el chocolate!!

_Todo parecía tranquilo… tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo, sintió sed, así que tomo del vaso que alguien le había dado… y por alguna razón… todo se volvió nublado y nublado… y no supo mas…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Lo más bonito de despertar por las mañanas, es que no te preocupas por nada, tu mente esta tan vacía que no recuerdas lo ocurrido antes de dormir… Aunque… forzando su mente…. Realmente no recordaba nada! Eso era malo… y además sentía sus ojos muy pesados… no podía abrirlos… y se sentía húmedo y empapado de agua fría? Qué rayos había pasado? Al menos sentía la calidez del… sol? El sol? Como llegaría el sol a si de fuerte a su cuarto? Y… aahhh! Había sentido algo húmedo en su mejilla! Ya estaba bueno… es hora de abrir los ojos Hiroshi!!_

_Y eso hiso! Abrió los ojos lentamente… solo para toparse con un par de ojitos azules! Sentía ganas de gritar asustado pero después recordó que su cachorro estaba suelto, así que sin duda lo que tenia de frente babeándole era su perro… pero… que hacía allí su perro? Ahora estaba completamente despierto, y vio el cielo muy azul… oh oh, no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en el patio! Intento levantarse pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía, así que levanto la vista… ah por eso no podía levantarse! Nioh estaba recargado en su costado, usándole de almohada… del otro lado Kirihara hacía lo mismo o al menos en parte porque la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre Yanagi… se giro un poco y diviso a Marui dormido sobre la mesa en la que habían cenado y con una manzana en la boca… por un lado Jackal dormía abrazando una pistola de agua, a su alrededor había varias mas de estas. Giro un poco mas y vio algo extraño, muuuuy extraño! Sanada dormía recargado al árbol que estaba a la mitad del patio… pero estaba amarrado al árbol! Y además… tenía puesta una peluca de niña y una especie de vestido de muñeca pegado con cinta adhesiva sobre su ropa! Un poco cerca de allí Yukimura dormía con un trinche en una mano y una pistola de agua en la otra… Qué rayos había pasado allí?!_

_Con calma movió a Kirihara levemente sin despertarle hasta quitárselo de encima, después intento mover a Nioh… pero le fallo ya que el Trickster abrió los ojos al sentir que le estaban moviendo de lugar_

- QUE… RAYOS?!!!! – _su exclamación fue tan fuerte que despertó al resto del equipo_

- Waaa buenos dí….as? – _Yukimura parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir bien los ojos_ – Que paso aquí?!

- Eso quisiera saber yo!! – _expreso fuertemente Sanada al despertar y encontrarse atado a un árbol en la casa de Yagyu y mas encima prácticamente vestido de niña!_

- Ah Genchou! Espera- _le dijo mientras intentaba soltarle_

- Esto es muy extraño – _comento Yanagi mientras se paraba junto con Kirihara_

- Waaaaaaaaaa estoy todo mojadooooo!!

- Todos estamos igual Bunta- _le consoló Jackal viendo las pistolas de agua_

- Como puede ser que nadie recuerde lo que paso? – _pregunto Nioh extrañado_

- Donde está el Seigaku? – _Yagyu aun temía que los mencionados siguieran por allí_

- Aquí hay una nota Sempai! Oh y es del Seigaku!

_Todos se juntaron a ver la nota, la letra parecía de Tezuka_

- **"Gracias por invitarnos y perdonen los inconvenientes causados, los chicos dicen que nunca se habían divertido tanto… de mi parte pienso que fue algo… interesante, que la pasen bien"** _– leyó Yanagi_

- … no sé porque pero no me agrada como suena eso_- dijo Marui algo nervioso_

- A mí tampoco… - _confeso Yukimura_

- Tengo sueño sempais! Y … me siento todo mojado!!

- Deberíamos cambiarnos, no vaya a ser que nos enfermemos – _sugirió Jackal_

- Si… creo que si…

_Una vez que estaban casi todos bañados y cambiados…_

- Que habrá pasado? Por alguna razón no recuerdo nada

- La sensación es mutua Seiichi

- Mmm… lo último que recuerdo es haber tomado de…

- HIROSHIIIII!!!!

- QUE RAYOS QUIERES MASAHARU?! – _sus compañeros le vieron extrañados, pero no se preocupo, se sentía frustrado y no deseaba ocultarlo, después de todo, el patio de su casa estaba completamente desordenado y mojado, y peor aún, no recordaban nada!_

- EL AGUA ESTA MUY CALIENTE!

- PUES HABRE LA FRIA!

- PERO AHORA ESTA MUY FRIA!

- PUES NO LA HABRAS TANTO!

- PERO… AAAAHHHH!!! – _el grito de Nioh sonó por toda la casa, todos se veían extrañados… Yagyu se preocupo, por lo que se dirigió al baño a ver qué había pasado, Marui estaba cerca de la puerta viendo curioso lo que pasaba_

- MASA…- _Yagyu paro, ya que al llegar Nioh salía del baño como si nada, mientras se secaba la cabeza_- Porque gritaste?

- Porque ya salí! – _le contesto sonriendo, Marui se burlaba de la expresión de enojo de Yagyu, Kirihara observaba todo esperando que su Sempai de lentes reventara de enojo o algo parecido_- Deberías calmarte sabes?

- Como podría calmarme ante lo que ha pasado?! No recordamos nada! Y el patio es un desastre! Y Tu gritando por nada!

- Cálmate compañero_- le dijo mientras le sujetaba en un abrazo por los hombros_- nosotros te ayudamos con el patio, verdad?

- Claro Sempai

- Yo podría encargarme del perro! – _contesto Marui emocionado_

- Creo que será lo más correcto, después de todo, debemos ser algo culpables del desorden

- Anda Hiro, vallamos a acomodar antes de que regresen tus padres

_Por lo menos el trabajo de arreglar todo fue más rápido entre 8 gentes, de forma que terminaron de arreglar lo mejor que pudieron en poco tiempo… aunque aun había un par de cosas que no cuadraban… y Yagyu se preguntaba por qué ahora había un par de trinches en su casa y como es que había terminado con 2 nuevos cotorritos australianos de mascotas… pero fuera de eso todo se veía aceptable_

- Ah bueno… creo que lo mejor será que me regrese a casa de una vez- _dijo Yukimura mientras se estiraba para desperezarse_

- Yo también, me está comenzando a dar hambre de nuevo… y se termino el chocolate!

- Sera mejor que le acompañe, o será capaz de quedarse atorado en una dulcería- _comento Jackal de manera que Marui no le escuchara_

- Pero como podremos estarnos tranquilos si tenemos en nuestra conciencia el que no recordemos que paso?!

- Si te hace sentir mejor Hiroshi, le puedo pedir una explicación al enano sobre lo que paso

- Esa es una buena idea Haru! Quizás Echizen-Kun pueda decirnos

- … bueno…

- Ya problema resuelto, nos vemos entonces en casa de Haru cuando reciba información, ok? Y mañana nos vemos en práctica normal. Ahora se me cuidan mis niños, les veo mañana

- … Adiós – _fue lo único que dijo Sanada al salir de la casa junto con Yukimura, unos minutos después Marui y Jackal se fueron también_

- … creo que… necesito descansar

_Unos segundos después los 4 estaban en el cuarto del dueño de casa, Yanagi se sorprendió ahora tenía un par de información nueva sobre su compañero y es que, bien sabía que Yagyu tenía una extraña fascinación con los Dinosaurios… pero lo que veía era más de lo que esperaba._

_El cuarto de Yagyu tenía un par de pequeñas estanterías entre las que se alternaban varios libros de misterio y escolares, pero también había 2 mesas llenas de dinosaurios de juguetes, en el piso había una especie de mueble colchon de gran tamaño y con forma de Estegosaurio, en una mesita donde había una laptop se veía el anterior Nintendo DS de Kirihara, mismo que él menor le había regalado a su Sempai diciéndole que necesitaba divertirse más y que ahora en vez de ser usado con juegos violentos y sin sentido era usado para jugar la colección completa de Phoenix Wrigth y Hotel Dusk (juegos de investigación por si lo dudan). En la cama de su compañero, en esos momentos acaparada por Nioh, se veían un par de peluches en forma de dinosaurios y una almohada con la forma de un Tiranosaurio, usada también en esos momentos por Nioh._

_Yanagi observo un poco las paredes de color verde claro, en ellas había un par de posters con dinosaurios obviamente, en un ganchitos colgaban las 2 medallas de los nacionales junto con algunas de torneos de golf, en un cuadro residía una foto de la familia Yagyu y en otra una foto del equipo, a lado de la cama había 3 pequeños portarretratos con formas de pequeños triceraptos, uno contenía una foto de Yagyu con su hermana, en otra una foto del equipo de cuando ganaron el nacional el año pasado y en otra una foto donde salía el mismo Yanagi con Yagyu y Nioh._

- WOOOOO JUGUETES! – _grito Kirihara viendo la mesa llenas de dinosaurios_

- No desarregles nada Akaya

- Dijo algo Renji-sempai? _– contesto con un par de dinosaurios en la mano_

- … olvídalo

- Ah Akaya-kun, solo no revuelvas los de la era Mesozoica con los de la Paleozoica ni los de la era Glacial con la Jurasica

- …. Claro…. _– contesto sonriente, pero al instante volteo a ver a Yanagi con enormes ojitos llorosos _

- Comprendo, los tomaste sin ver donde estaban- _Akaya asintió, Renji se acomodo en el cojín grande del piso con un libro en la mano_- cuando termines de jugar con ellos te diré donde iban

- Usted siempre es el mejor Renji-Sempai

- Hazte a un lado Masaharu- _dijo mientras intentaba hacerse espacio en su cama, una vez moviera a su compañero se recostó en ella y dejo sus lentes en la mesita contigua_- quisiera decir que no volveré a tomar, pero ni siquiera sé que fue lo que me tome

- Esto debió ser obra de Sadaharu, estoy 90% seguro

- De ser así, a Inui-kun le vendría bien trabajar en una cantina, sus clientes estarían satisfechos!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Abrió lentamente los ojos y se levanto despacio, coloco el erizo de peluche que tenía entre manos por un lado y se estiro, no parecía ser muy tarde pero tampoco tenía idea de cuánto había dormido, bah! daba igual, el había dicho en su casa que no sabía a qué hora (o día) regresaría a su casa, no es que su madre no le quisiera allí, pero ella sabía que su hijo era bien portado y era capaz de cuidarse por sí solo y que de ser atacado cualquier asaltante, convicto o asesino terminarían mas asustados que el pobre Masaharu, por eso no se preocupaba en preguntarle donde estaba, ah Nioh adoraba a su madre por eso._

_Se paró de la cama, Yagyu estaba dormido en dirección contraria a donde él estaba, Yanagi dormía en el cojín con forma de dinosaurio y Akaya estaba desparramado en el piso rodeado de toooodoooos los dinosaurios del Gentleman, si Yagyu despertaba y veía eso sin duda intentaría asesinar al pobre Kouhai, por lo que decidió ser un buen sempai y se puso a ordenarlos por su cuenta! Oh sí, Sanada y la mitad del personal escolar le habrán dicho millones de veces que debería poner atención en clases, pero ellos que sabían? El se sabía cada clase al derecho y al revés, motivo por el cual nunca había reprobado, por lo que en esos momentos se le hacía muy fácil separar a los reptiles de la era Protozoica de la Mezozoica y de la Palezoica! Oh sí! Nioh Masaharu no era un tonto si no todo lo contrario! Además… el pasar tantas horas escuchando a Yagyu platicar sobre los dinosaurios le habían convertido en un paleontólogo en potencia… claro que no le gustaba para nada ese trabajo._

_Una vez arreglados los reptiles de plástico, agarro al pequeño y blanco Rikkai y lo coloco entre los brazos de su compañero de dobles, su compañero necesitaba una buena despertada! Pero antes había algo que tenía que hacer, así que salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse al teléfono_

- Bueno? Casa de la familia Echizen?

_Después de un rato, Nioh regreso al cuarto, sus compañeros aun dormían, ya era algo tarde así que era hora de despertarles_

- HIROSHI!!!

_Grito fuertemente mientras saltaba a la cama, Yagyu se despertó asustado y al notar 2 grandes ojos de botón y una carita feliz frente a él, dio un salto saliendo de la cama, el pequeño Rikkai voló unos cuantos centímetros por la habitación hasta caer sobre Yanagi quien al sentir algo sobre él también se levanto de golpe y aventó asustado el pequeño peluche que golpeo a Kirihara en el proceso de caída. Yagyu miro enojado a Nioh que estaba riendo en la cama_

- No vuelvas a hacer eso Masaharu!

- Ah cálmate, te tengo una buena noticia! Bueno… es buena para todos!

- Mi patio regreso a la normalidad mágicamente?

- Ya quisieras pero no… hable con el enano y dice que él tampoco recuerda nada de lo que paso y que al parecer Tezuka-san le llevo a su casa anoche

- Esas no son buenas noticias Masaharu- _le comento Yanagi, atrás de él Kirihara miraba asombrado los dinosaurios ordenados_

- Mire Renji-Sempai! Se acomodan solos!!

- Ah… clara Akaya

- Ah déjenme terminar! La cosa es que hicimos una llamada entre 3 con Seigaku's Tensai-san y él dice que Inui grabo todo!

- Que Sadaharu qué?!

- Que grabo todo, Tensai-san dijo que me enviara una copia del video a mi correo

- Ah eso si es bueno!

- No se… yo tengo miedo de saber que grabo

- Yo también Hiro-sempai…

- Solo nos queda esperar a que lo envié

- Para que Sadaharu trajera una grabadora, significa que ya sabía que algo así pasaría

- Deberíamos vengarnos Sempai! si ese video es visto por otras escuela Mura-Buchou dejara de ser respetado! Y se enojara tanto que nos martirizara con los entrenamientos!

- Creo que comparto tu opinión, Akaya

- Entonces ya esta, mañana veremos el video y decidiremos qué hacer con el Seigaku!

_Y así quedaron…_

* * *

Esto ya mero se termina gente c_c ... veremos que pasa despues...

Adieu~


	10. El Video

Uh bueno, por fin termine este capi _ creo que no quedo como esperaba... pero pues ahí quedo xD , cualquier comentario es bien recívido... bueno cualquier comentario decento y sin insultos OwO

Disclaimer - PoT es de Konomi... Konomi danos info de Nioh por favor ya me canse de leer "Desconocido" en sus bios xD

* * *

Cap 10

_Yukimura caminaba sonriente por la calle, Sanada iba a su lado nada sonriente… en fin todo parecía normal… pero no era normal ya que Yukimura había cancelado la práctica del día de hoy y todo para ir a la casa de Nioh! Ya que el día anterior el Trickster le había comentado que Fuji llevaría el dichoso video de lo ocurrido en la casa de Yagyu, por lo que ahora se encontraban reuniéndose con el resto del equipo afuera de la casa de su compañero. _

- Oh nos estaban esperando?

- Si Mura-Buchou, además de que nos daba miedo entrar!

- No tienen por qué temer Aka-chan, pensé que ya habías venido antes… y la familia de Haru parece ser agradable

- No es por Haru-sempai… es que nos da miedo el… video

- Anda entremos

_Los 7 se dirigieron a la puerta y dejaron que Sanada, de muy mala gana, llamara a la puerta. Sanada se sentía un poco extraño, era la primera vez que visitaba a Nioh, por mas admiración que el menor tenia hacia a él, su amistad no era muy buena que digamos. Sus nervios aumentaron un poco cuando la hermana de su compañero abrió la puerta; una joven un poco mas bajita que él y de cabello platinado que nunca había visto en persona, solo en fotos que Nioh portaba, le veía un tanto extraña, al parecer ella tampoco le conocía… pero…_

- Ah Hiro-chan, Ren-chan, Aka-chan, Bun-chan!

- … Buenos días... – _contestaron los 4 quedamente, no se acostumbraban a ser llamados de tal forma ,pero la hermana de su compañero tenía el mismo gusto que este de molestar a la gente llamándoles de la manera que menos les gustaba… de algún lado lo había sacado Nioh después de todo_

- Pasen

_La joven les guío hacia el recibidor, la casa se veía normal o al menos eso pensaba Sanada, lo único no normal era que se escuchaba mucho ruido proveniente del segundo piso_

- Entonces, ustedes son los demás compañeros de equipo de Masa-chan?

- Sí, soy su capitán, Yukimura Seiichi- _se presento mientras le daba la mano_- y el es nuestro sub capitán Sanada Genichirou y el Jackal Kuwahara

- Mucho gusto, creo que solo les conocía en fotos! Pero vienen a buscar a Masa supongo… creo que está dormido allá afuera

_Guiados por eso, los 7 salieron al patio de atrás de la casa y en efecto, Nioh se encontraba dormido sobre un montón de cosas parecidas a latas, cajas y botes; a la sombra de un gran árbol que provenía desde la casa de alado y con una bolsa de maíz a su lado, en una esquina de la cerca se encontraba un pequeño enrejado donde se veían un par de pollitos picando el piso_

- Dormido a estas horas… Tarundoru!

- Vamos Genchou, esta de descanso no creo que sea malo tomarse un poco de libertad

- Aun así ahí que despertarlo

- Ah yo me encargo! – _dijo Yagyu con un extraño brillo en la mirada, como de venganza por algo, Yanagi pensaba en que ese algo era referente a como le despertó su compañero el día que se quedaron en su casa. Yagyu se acerco a Nioh y recogió algo blanco que el Trickster tenía en el estomago, coloco ese algo en una silla que se encontraba cerca y después regreso a lado del Trickster… solo para gritarle "Masaharu!" y darle una fuerte patada al montón de cosas sobre el que su compañero dormía_… _las cosas se esparcieron por el jardín de forma que Nioh cayó al suelo despertándose en el proceso_

- Ah!... podrías tener más cuidado sabes?! – _le reclamo mientras se levantaba del suelo aun con algo de sueño y en parte adolorido_- uh… AH?! Donde está Puri?!

- Donde esta qué? – _pregunto Jackal extrañado viendo que su compañero buscaba algo_

- Puri!! Donde lo dejaron?!

_Sanada no entendía nada, pero sus compañeros le cansaban solo con verlos, así que decidió sentarse en la silla que tenía cerca…_

- K y y y y y y y y y y y a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a! – _Dio un salto para pararse, sin duda algo acababa de … pues de desinflarlo_

- Ah Puri allí estas! – _Nioh se dirigió a la silla y tomo el objeto blanco que acababa de picarle a Sanada, Sanada aun con los ojos llorosos por el dolor volteo a ver que le había ponchado solo para ver un pequeño erizo albino en la mano de su compañero…_- Ten más cuidado Sanada, me lo podías haber planchado!

- NIOH! – _Sanada se disponía a abofetearle pero Yukimura le detuvo_

- Haru ya trajo Fuji el video?

- Fuji? Cual Fuji? …ah! El video… pues no se –_Sus compañeros se golpearon mentalmente ante la respuesta_- TENSAI-SAN! TRAJISTE EL VIDEO?!

- CLARO! – _ante la sorpresa de todos, Fuji se había asomado desde una ventana del segundo piso de la casa de Nioh_

- Tenias visita y tu aquí dormido? – _le reclamo Yagyu, ese comportamiento no era nada cortes después de todo_

- Je es que salí a alimentar a los pollitos y se me olvido que estaba aquí!

- ……….. – _reacción grupal_

- Bueno como sea, vallamos a verlo

_Nioh los dirigió a su cuarto, Sanada se sorprendió un poco, esperaba encontrar el cuarto mas desordenado de lo que estaba… pero al menos se alegro de que su compañero fuera más ordenado de lo que todos decían, lo que si le molesto fue ver que las paredes de un tono azulado parecían rayadas con un par de operaciones matemáticas sin sentido ¿Acaso Nioh se replanteaba la teoría de la relatividad en las paredes? Es mas en el piso había varias anotaciones parecidas a mediciones en varias direcciones que iban desde el centro del cuarto a un tablero de dardos que se encontraba en la pared. Por un lado, entre su equipo de tennis, había un Nintendo DS azul y un par de exámenes escolares, para sorpresa de Sanada todos estaban aprobados, un examen de matemáticas estaba lleno de felicitaciones por parte del maestro que daba la materia e incluso parecía que el maestro había llorado de felicidad al calificarlo._

- … Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue lo que le paso al dinosaurio que Masaharu insistía que le regalara… - _comento Yagyu distrayendo el recorrido visual de Sanada, Yukimura sonrío ante el comentario y volteo a ver lo que su compañero señalaba, en la cama del Trickster había un Triceratop azul de peluche a lado de Rikkai el erizo peluche_

_Sanada siguió revisando el cuarto, Nioh tenía las medallas del nacional colgadas de unos ganchitos en su puerta, una foto con el equipo, una foto con Yagyu, una con Yagyu y Yanagi, un par de fotos de él con su hermana y con su hermanito que parecía un Nioh versión pequeña pero su cabello no era de color tan claro como el del Trickster. En una esquina del cuarto, Yanagi movía una caja llena de pelotitas de varios tamaños y colores que se encontraba sobre una silla perteneciente a un escritorio, el cual de igual forma que las paredes, estaba rayado con operaciones y lleno de papeles con dibujos extraños y deformes hechos por Nioh… TARUNDORU por eso también! Sanada ahora comenzaba a pensar que su compañero necesitaba un psicólogo con urgencia. El data master acomodo la silla de frente al televisor que Nioh tenía en su cuarto y se sentó, Yagyu igual saco de aparentemente lo que era el closet de Nioh, un cojín grande con forma de dinosaurio azul… al parecer regalado por el mismo Gentleman al Trickster… Yagyu uso el cojín para sentarse junto con Akaya_

- Puedes sentarte aquí Sanada… - _le dijo Nioh mientras le daba una silla, el fukubuchou no dijo nada, solo se sentó recordando antes revisar que no hubiera cierto "Puri" en la silla pero se sintió más aliviado al ver que el animalito ahora estaba en una caja sin tapa de color transparenté cerca de la ventana. Los demás chicos se sentaron donde pudieron_

_Kirihara tenía la costumbre de ir a casa de Nioh cada que tenía problemas con su tarea de matemáticas o cuando acompañaba a Renji, quien iba a jugar Ajedrez una vez por semana con Nioh, pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderle la cantidad de cosas que había en el cuarto de su sempai y más aun que siempre estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Yagyu en cambio no dejaba de sorprenderse como Nioh no dejaba de rayar las paredes ni aun después de que el mismo Gentleman las limpiaba para que se viera más formal el cuarto. Unos segundos después Fuji entro al cuarto acompañado, inesperadamente de Ryoma_

- También estaba Echizen-kun y tu dormías como si nada?!

- Ya te dije que olvide que estaban aquí!

- Buenos días sempais – _saludo Ryoma_

- Buenos días

- Ah también querías ver el video? – _pregunto Marui mientras le hacia un espacio a Ryoma para que se sentara en la cama de Nioh, Ryoma solo asintió_

- Echizen tampoco recuerda lo que paso, de hecho yo tampoco lo recordaba hasta que vi el video, Inui se negó a dármelo pero… conseguí una copia por mi propia cuenta! – _termino de decirlo con extraño brillo en los ojos, nadie se atrevió a preguntar cómo lo consiguió_

- Entonces varios no lo recuerdan? – _pregunto Jackal un poco más calmado_

- Pues, creo solo ustedes, Echizen, Momoshiro y yo tomamos de la bebida de Inui

- Ah… tengo miedo de ver que contiene el video

- Oh les encantara! – _Dijo Fuji mientras le daba un cd a Nioh, el Trickster lo coloco en su reproductor y todos se dispusieron a ver lo que había ocurrido…_

_El video comenzó normal, todos peleaban por la carne que tenían para cenar, Yagyu intentaba poner orden inútilmente, Oishi le gritaba a Marui y a Momo que dejaran de ponerle chocolate a la carne, Rex el cachorro comía de lo que Kikumaru le estaba dando, Tezuka solo bebía un vaso de agua mientras veía lo que pasaba… todo normal como lo recordaban_

- Como es que nadie noto que Sadaharu nos estaba grabando?

- Ni idea – le _contesto Yukimura mientras seguía viendo el video_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Hirooooshieeeee!!! – _Nioh se acerco a Yagyu y se le recargo en el hombro_- Porque no me dijiste que tenias cafeeeeeeee!!!

- Porque no tengo Masaharu- _le quito el vaso que traía y lo observo_- Esto no parece caffé! Además… por que pareciera que anduvieras ebrio?!

- Yo ebrio jamaaaz!!! – _en eso perdió el equilibrio pero no se cayó ya que Yagyu le detuvo-_ esa cosa sabe rara –_comento señalando el vaso_

- … - _no le contesto pero le dio un trago para ver que era, después de todo, en las reuniones familiares solía tomar un poco, ya que su padre le decía que debía acostumbrarse para que cuando fuera grande y saliera con sus compañeros no cayera como cual borracho después de tomar, sin embargo… lo que acababa de tomar… era peor que cualquier cosa que había probado antes_

_La toma cambio a donde Sanada, Yukimura, Yanagi, Tezuka y Fuji estaban cenando tranquilamente_

- Alguien quiere algo de beber? – _se escucho la voz de Inui, pero no le veían ya que el mismo Data-Man estaba grabando_

- Yo no, Yagyu me trajo un poco de agua – _contesto Tezuka, como los demás no dijeron nada, Inui les dejo un vaso de extraño contenido (pero del color de un refresco normal) a cada uno, después de eso se vio como Inui le daba un vaso al resto del Rikkai y a Echizen, ya que los demás dijeron que ya se habían servido de las botellas de las mesas_

_Después de unos minutos de video, la cosa ya no parecía nada normal… Kikumaru corría persiguiendo al cachorro por todo el patio, ambos tiraban un par de cosas en el proceso; Marui y Momo competían en ver quien tomaba más de la bebida hecha por Inui… solo para terminar con un Marui corriendo hacía el baño de la casa seguido por Momo, ambos regresando con una no muy buena vista saludable. _

- MIRE BUCHOU!!!! SOY SUPERMAAAAAAN!!! – _gritaba Kirihara mientras se subía a la mesa en la que acababan de cenar, con los shorts de su pijama para dormir en la cabeza y su chamarra del rikkai amarrada como si fuera capa_

- Jajajajaja mira Tezuka!! Genishou se ah muerto!! – _reía Yukimura señalando a su Fukubuchou e ignorando a Kirihara que saltaba en la mesa intentando tomar vuelo_. _Tezuka observo a Sanada, obviamente no estaba muerto, pero sí que estaba inconsciente desde que le había dado solo un sorbo al vaso que Inui le había dado_

- Debería verlo un medico Yukimura

- Naaaaaa, como creeeees? Ya no se puede hacer nada por él! Ah fue muy buen padre… sus hijos se sentirán solos sin él… – _comento señalando a su equipo_

_Mientras Yukimura se lamentaba la supuesta muerte de Sanada y Tezuka comprobaba que Inui no le había matado por envenenamiento, Fuji se encontraba platicando con Oishi, el Tensai se reía fuertemente de lo que su fukubuchou le contaba, sin embargo Oishi se veía con una cara de preocupación ya que lo que estaba diciendo no era nada gracioso; como podría ser divertido que Sumire-Sensei y los 3 novatos hayan llegado casi muriéndose de cansancio por irse caminando desde las montañas hasta el Seigaku ya que no habían conseguido transporte?_

_La toma cambio hacía el lado donde Inui acababa de girar, esta vez Inui se enfoco en grabar a Nioh y Yagyu quienes si no se habían caído por falta de equilibrio era solo porque básicamente se estaban sosteniendo el uno al otro, ambos cantaban alegremente junto con Ryoma mientras sostenían un vaso con la dichosa sustancia cada uno, la tonada sonaba a alguna canción de navidad pero la letra estaba obviamente cambiada y ahora solo decía las diferentes formas en que Yukimura torturaría a Sanada sin ningún motivo aparente, Kawamura que aun tenía una de las palitas que uso para asar la carne, les acompañaba con la "música" ya que usaba algunos trastes metálicos como batería._

_Yanagi parecía intentar ayudar con la "música" para la canción así que usaba la cabeza de Jackal como tambor, el brasileño no estaba muy enterado de lo que ocurría ya que se encontraba llorando mientras decía que a nadie le importaba lo que fuera de él. Kirihara ahora corría alrededor del patio detrás de Kikumaru y del cachorro, mientras seguía gritando que era Superman y que salvaría al cachorrito del malvado hombre gato (aka Kikumaru), Yukimura que ya había dejado de lamentarse la "muerte de Sanada" ahora se encontraba recortando unas hojas de papel _

- Para que es eso Yukimura? – _pregunto Tezuka viendo como Yukimura cortaba la hoja y después comenzaba a doblarla en forma de florecitas_

- Para adornar la tumba de Genishou! – _contesto en un tono bastante feliz mientras terminaba otra florecita y se la ponía encima a Sanada que a esas alturas ya estaba tirado en el piso sin dar signos de que fuera a despertar _

- Ah… y donde le piensas enterrar? – _volvió a preguntar el capitán del Seigaku. La verdad era que Tezuka se sentía con ocio y prefería seguirle la corriente a su rival_

- Si Hiro no tiene problemas, sería aquí, no pienso pagar por algún lugar… ummm… ah espera debo ir por algo! – _antes de que Tezuka pudiera decir algo, Yukimura ya había salido del patio de la casa dando saltos felizmente_

- …….. – _Tezuka miro a Sanada que seguía en el piso, si estaba dormido o inconsciente, solo Sanada lo sabía… bueno ni Sanada lo sabía la verdad, pero sin duda muerto no estaba! O al menos eso pensaba Tezuka, como fuera, Tezuka sonrío y levanto su vaso con agua en modo de brindis-_ En tu honor Sanada!

_Yukimura regreso al patio de la misma forma en que entro, solo que esta vez llevaba 2 trinches para arar la tierra consigo. Dio una mirada a Sanada para comprobar que siguiera tirado en el piso y después se dirigió a donde Nioh, Yagyu y Ryoma seguían cantando, solo que ahora cantaban sobre un Rey Mono llamado Atobe, Yanagi estaba sobre una mesa bailando la canción mientras Kawamura seguía tocando los trastos. Jackal ahora buscaba a Kirihara entre el montón de comida que tenían Momoshiro y Marui , el brasileño buscaba mientras decía que esperaba no se hubieran comido al pequeño Demon. Yukimura le ignoro así que se acerco a Ryoma y le quito el micrófono que este traía en la mano. Al instante sus compañeros dejaron su fiesta para ver que pensaba decir el Hijo de Dios._

- Mis niñooooosss!!! Les tengo una mala noticiaaaa! – _hablo por el micrófono (que obviamente no servía ya que no tenían bocinas) mientras sonreía ampliamente_

- Si es mala porque esta sonriendo? – _le pregunto Oishi a Inui que estaba grabando todo_

- No lo sé – _le contesto el Data-Man mientras hacía un acercamiento a Yukimura_

- Mis niños del Rikkai, lamento decirles que su padre Genishou ah muerto!

- Noooo PAPIIII!!!! - _ comenzó a llorar Marui sobre el hombro de Jackal, mientras Yagyu y Nioh brindaban por la noticia, Yanagi se mostraba desinteresado y Kirihara no se veía por ningún lado._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Me daban por muerto y ustedes 2 celebrando? TARUNDORU!! – _grito Sanada dirigiéndose a Yagyu y a Nioh y dándoles un zape a cada uno, Yagyu ahora sabía que no debía volver a tomar algo que proviniera del Seigaku y Nioh… se lo estaba pensando…_

- WAAAAA porque yo no estoy?! Realmente Bonsai-sempai me comió?! WAAAA!

- Calma Akaya, Bunta no te comió, de lo contrario no estarías aquí – _le calmo Yanagi mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza_

- Oh es cierto! Gracias Renji-Sempai, siempre me ayuda

- … a sí bueno… sigamos vien - _Nioh no termino lo que pensaba decir ya que alguien había tocado la puerta- _Y ahora qué?- _Se paró a abrir la puerta, solo para que su hermanito menor, de entre 6 y 7 años y de gran parecido a él, se colara al cuarto- _Que quieres enano?

- Me aburro

- Ponte a jugar con la wii – _intento sacarlo del cuarto pero el niño se negaba a salir_

- Quiero que juegues con migo

- Al rato- _intento sacarlo de nuevo_

- Quiero quedarme aquí

- Que no – _Nioh intento sacarlo una vez mas pero su hermanito ya se había abrazado fuertemente de Yagyu para no ser sacado_

- Déjalo Haru, no creo que nos moleste – _le comento Yukimura viendo al niño _

- … bueno quédate – _El niño sonrió y se sentó entre Yagyu y Kirihara_- pero no me agrada que vea eso, podría confundir todo y decirle a mi mamá…

- Jaja, yo creo que se divertirá. Ah la parte que sigue es mi favorita! – _dijo Fuji mientras se acomodaba mejor para ver el video_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- PAPAAAAAAAAA!!! – _Seguía llorando Marui mientras comía una manzana_

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – _Celebraban la noticia Yagyu, Nioh e incluso Fuji_

- La probabilidad de que eso pasara era de 100%, si... estoy seguro

- Porque nadie me hace caso… porque? – _decía Jackal mientras se iba a una esquina_

- Sé que están tristes mis niños, pero aun podemos hacer algo en honor a su padre! Algo como…

- GUERRA DE AGUA!!! – _Grito Kirihara saliendo de la casa de Yagyu cargado con una extremadamente grande dotación de pistolas de agua_

- …. Bueno! – _Dijo Yukimura olvidándose de su homenaje a Sanada y tomando una pistola de agua que le daba Kirihara. _

_En cuestión de segundos el patio se había convertido en un campo de guerra con disparos de agua por todos lados, todos se atacaban entre sí menos Tezuka que estaba sentado cerca de una llave de agua y tomando agua de su vaso, su ocio era grande, pero no tanto como para jugar de esa forma, por lo que decidió solo rellenar las pistolas que estuvieran vacías y observar lo que pasaba. El capitán del Seigaku veía como Kaido perseguía a Momoshiro por todo el patío intentando dispararle, Kawamura gritaba "Burning" de manera fuerte con una pistola en la mano pero sin disparar a nadie realmente, Yanagi estaba de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa disparándole a quien pasara cerca, Nioh y Akaya tenían a Jackal acorralado en una esquina del patio mientras le disparan al pobre Brasileño que seguía diciendo que nadie le prestaba atención, Kikumaru se había vuelto el escudo del pequeño Rex-kun que era acosado por Marui y Echizen que intentaban mojarlo, Oishi intentaba pedirle a Yagyu que parara el "acto de violencia" que se había creado, pero el Gentleman solo reía maquiavélicamente mientras disparaba a discreción a cualquier cosa que se moviera, ya fuera vivo o no vivo. Por un lado se veían a Fuji y a Yukimura arrastrando el "cuerpo" de Sanada hacía el árbol, Inui se acerco a ellos para ver que hacían_

- Ya esta! – _dijo Fuji mientras recargaba a Sanada en el árbol, pero este se iba de lado-_ ah no se mantiene

- Amarrémoslo! – _comento Yukimura muy feliz_

- Bueno – _Fuji saco de quien sabe donde una cuerda y entre los 2 amarraron a Sanada al árbol_

- Ahora solo falta que se vea presentable… mmm.. me pregunto si la hermana de Hiro tendrá algo que le quede a Genishou?

- Te sirve esto? – _Pregunto Fuji mientras sacaba del mismo lugar donde salió la cuerda, un vestido y una peluca _

- Perfecto!

_Entre los 2 le "pusieron la ropa" y la peluca, mientras Yukimura se dedicaba a adornarlo con las flores de papel que había hecho, Tezuka se preguntaba de donde había sacado el Tensai esas cosas. _

- Ahhhh Buchou!! – _le llamo Momoshiro que se le acercaba arrastrándose por él piso y completamente mojado, detrás de él Kawamura llevaba una jaula con 2 cotorritos_

- Qué ocurre?

- Fui herido en batalla por Yagyu-san – _dijo mientras señalaba al Gentleman que ahora tenía 2 pistolas de agua y reía aun más fuerte y más siniestramente que antes- _pero al menos salve a las aves!

- Cuales aves? – _pregunto Tezuka extrañado_

- Estas! – _dijo Kawamura señalando la jaula que llevaba_

- Yagyu no tenía ninguna jaula cuando llegamos, de donde la sacaron? – _ambos titulares se miraron extrañados_

- Ni idea!

- AHH TEZUKA!! – _Llego corriendo Oishi que al igual completamente mojado ya que Kirihara y Nioh lo habían perseguido hasta acorralarle y mojarle_

- Que ocurre Oishi? – _pregunto Tezuka tranquilamente como si todo fuera normal_

- Esto es horrible!

- El que el Rikkai tenga un miembro que es ignorado por completo?- _pregunto señalando a Jackal, Oishi negó rotundamente_- El que Yanagi intente hacer Striptease en la mesa? – _señalo a Yanagi que seguía bailando sobre la mesa_

- Nooo algo peor!!

- El que Yagyu no es la persona tranquila que todos creen y en realidad ataca sin compasión? – _Oishi seguía negando-_ el que Nioh y Kirihara con su pijama en la cabeza, están ahora persiguiendo a Kikumaru llamándole "Hombre Gato" –_otra negación_- Pues no creo que te refieras a Marui que se quedo dormido o se ah ahogado mientras comía una manzana

- NOOO, MIRA HACIA ALLA!!

_Tezuka miro hacía donde Oishi señalaba, esta vez Fuji intentaba hacer una fogata alrededor de Sanada mientras Yukimura le disparaba a su Fukubuchou con la pistola de agua, en la otra mano sostenía uno de los Trinchos como si fuera un cetro_

- Hay que detenerlos antes de que incendien algo!!

- Good data… - _se escucho la voz de Inui que estaba grabando todo obviamente_

- Sabes? Creo que deberíamos irnos ya Tezuka…

- Si mejor…

_Tezuka se acerco a donde Fuji y Yukimura estaban, Inui lo siguió_

- Fuji, ya es hora de irnos

- Pero aun no terminamos el entierro- _contesto con una "antorcha improvisada" en mano_

- Yukimura y sus "hijos" podrán terminarla

- Mmmm… bueno, te la dejo entonces- _Fuji intento darle la "antorcha improvisada" a Yukimura pero Tezuka no le dejo_

- Mejor nos llevamos eso de recuerdo

- Perfecto!

- Que les valla bieeeeeeennnn~ - _Se despidió Yukimura de manera contenta_

- Tezuka, no deberías quitarle ese Trinche también? – _pregunto Oishi , que ya había salvado al hombre gato, digo Kikumaru, de los ataques de Nioh_

- Si quieres intentar quitárselo

- ….. …….. que se lo quede

- Ahora Echizen

_Tezuka se acerco a donde Ryoma, en esos momentos intercambiaba disparos contra Kirihara, al llegar a él Tezuka le quito la pistola de las manos_

- Ya nos vamos Echizen

- Yaaaaaaaayyy! – _Kirihara aprovecho el momento para mojar a Tezuka que estaba desprevenido_

- Mada Mada Dane – _se burlo Ryoma de su capitán mientras este le arrastraba fuera de la casa_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- …………….

_Fue la única expresión del Rikkaidai al término del video, Ryoma se encontraba un poco apenado, ya que ahora todos le habían visto cantar, algo que no quería que pasara, Fuji estaba sonriendo y el pequeño hermanito de Nioh se reía divertido_

- No te rías enano! – _le dijo Nioh a su hermano _

- Oye que hacía tu amigo sobre la mesa? – _pregunto el pequeño curiosamente mientras pasaba su mirada de Yagyu a Kirihara y luego a su hermano, buscando respuesta_

- ……. Bueno….

- Ah Yanagi solo quería intentar hacer un S- _El Tensai fue callado por un dinoalmohadaso lanzado por Yanagi_

- No intentaba hacer nada!

- Wow Renji-sempai tiene buena puntería

- Y ese tipo de la gorra es tu papá también? Y el de la bandita es tu mamá?

- Que dijo? – Y_ukimura se levanto sobresaltado_

- Nadaaa no dijo nada!! – _se apresuro a contestar Nioh, mientras Yagyu intentaba mantener callado al menor de los Nioh_

- No podemos dejar que nadie vea eso Seiichi – _se apresuro a cambiar la conversación_

- Tienes razón Genchou… que dirían las otras escuelas si descubren que uno de nuestros miembros tiene conflictos emocionales ó comenzaran a verme como un loco apasionado con las flores?!

- Yo pensé… – _Kirihara estaba a punto de decir algo pero la mirada de Renji le hiso callar_

- Yo no tengo conflictos emocionales! – _se defendió Jackal_

- Pues el video dice lo contrario – _le comento Marui_

- AH! Tendremos que deshacernos de ese video! Y de hacer pagar a Inui por grabarlo!

- Seeeeee!!! – _exclamo Echizen feliz_

- Ah, pero mañana no podemos…

- Porque no Seiichi? – _pregunto Renji extrañado_

- Es que Atobe nos invito a pasar el día en su mansión

- QUE?! – _exclamaron los Rikkai, Yagyu incluso soltó al hermanito de su compañero_

- Bakaru tú papá tiene una expresión graciosa!

- No me llames bakaru enano! – _dijo mientras le callaba de nueva cuenta, su hermanito no entendía los problemas que podía causar si llamaba de esa forma a Sanada_

_- _Mi hermana te llama siempre así

- Ella es un caso aparte!

- Interesante – _dijo Fuji sonriendo_

- Shee conocerán la casa del Rey Mono – _se burlo Ryoma recordando la canción que estaba cantando en el video_

- Pero si tardamos un día Inui podría difundir el video rápidamente

- La probabilidad de que pase eso es alta, Sadaharu no tardara en comenzar a desear difundirlo entre las escuelas

- Oh no se preocupen, yo me encargo de que eso no pase – _sonrío siniestramente Fuji_

- Genial, así podremos ir a visitar a Atobe

- …….. – _Nadie del Rikkai se veía contento ante la noticia_

- Deberíamos vengarnos… - _comento Nioh mientras le daba un dulce a su hermanito para que se mantuviera callado_

- Oye ese dulce era mío!

- Callado Bonsai, el Buchou quiere hablar!

- Bueno tengo una idea, incluso Fuji y Echizen podrían ayudarnos

_Y así después de planear que harían contra Inui, el Rikkai se dirigió a sus casas… menos Nioh por que ya estaba en ella!!! y Akaya por que se quedo jugando Wii con el hermanito de Nioh!_

_

* * *

_

Ah ya quedo~ mmm bueno, creo que a esto ya no le queda mas de 2 capitulos... aunque no me decido si hacer uno extra con el Shiten, ultimamente les hagarre cariño a ese equipo xD ... ah pero no se, en fin...

Oh, tambien aviso que me permitieron traducir un OneShot del Rikkaidai que a mi parecer esta genial y el final te deja "O_O" es algo dramatico, pero esta genial o al menos eso pienso yo, cuanto lo tenga ya bien traducido lo subire aquí a ffnet, espero lo lean, la persona que lo escribio hiso un buen trabajo con él

Bien, gracias por leer, y por comentar OwO

Adieu~_  
_


	11. Un día en la casa de Atobe

Ah, jejeje creo que tarde un buen en terminar esto... pero es que a la mera hora el cap se volvio mas largo de lo que esperaba pero bueno, solo por que el Hyotei esta aquí, decidi dejarlo así de largo en vez de dividir en 2 caps cortos c_c ... en fín haber como quedo

* * *

Cap 11

_Ore-sama no estaba tranquilo, su mente aun tenía la duda en cima… ¿Fue buena idea?... aunque comenzaba a cambiar lentamente por la segunda pregunta que intentaba contestarse… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ah bueno, el no era Chitose del Shitenhouji como para brillar y adivinar lo que sus padres le dirían la noche anterior, así que quizás sea hora de olvidar esas 2 preguntas y comenzar con una tercera: ¿Por qué tuvo la suerte de invitar al Rikkaidai y a su equipo a pasar el día justo el día en que sus padres salieron de viaje y sus mayordomos tenían esa fiesta internacional de mayordomos? Ah la pregunta era muy larga para que Ore-sama la recordara… ya lo hará Kabaji en su lugar_

_Y hablando del Rikkaidai ¿Donde rayos se encontraban? Ya llevaban media hora de retraso… quizás deba enviar a alguien a buscarlos…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Seguro que es aquí Seiichi? – _pregunto Sanada mirando, muy asombrado, la enorme casa que tenían en frente_

- Si estoy seguro, seguí bien las indicaciones… creo

- Confirmado al 100% Genichirou – _dijo Renji señalando el letrero de bienvenida_

- Sempai… tenemos que seguir otra media hora admirando la mansión desde afuera, o ya podemos entrar? – _pregunto Kirihara mientras jalaba la manga de la ropa de Yanagi_

- Creo que ya podemos entrar

- Ah! Allí están! – _se escucho una voz con un acento no muy familiar para ellos, Yukimura se giro para ver a Oshitari dirigiéndose a la puerta_ – Pasen

_Oshitari les dejo entrar y los guío a la mansión… solo que iban hacía el lado contrario de la construcción que habían observado durante media hora_

- Ah… que no vamos para allá? – _pregunto Marui señalando la mansión que habían admirado desde afuera_

- Qué? No! Esa es la casa del perro

- … …. …

- Maldito perro… - _murmuro Kirihara, pero luego reacciono, no tenía por qué sentir celos de un canino millonario! Bueno tal vez sí, pero solo si te imaginabas al perro jugando Wii en su mega pantalla gigante de alta resolución mientras flotaba en su alberca sobre una dona_

- Esta casa es enorme!!

- Ah por fin llegaron – _dijo Atobe que estaba esperando en la puerta, el resto del Hyotei se encontraba sentado en los lujosos muebles de la sala mientras veían la tele_

- Waaa MARUI-KUN!!!! – _grito Jirou mientras se paraba y se empeñaba en darle la mano al mencionado_

- Ah… hola?

- Deja que se sienten Jirou- _le ordeno Atobe mientras todos se reacomodaban para dejar sentarse a los recién llegados_

- Gracias por invitarnos Atobe – _dijo Yukimura mientras se sentaba_

- Porque nos invitaste Atobe?

- … - _Atobe miro feo a Sanada, que acaso no tenía modales?_- Digamos que solo tuve lastima de ustedes por lo que pasaron con el Seigaku

- Que… considerado… - _comento Yagyu de manera algo sarcástica pero Atobe no lo noto_

- Comprendemos lo que pasaron, ese campamento en el bosque que tuvimos con el Seigaku fue horrible – _dijo Oshitari de manera seria_

- Que tan mal estuvo? – _pregunto Jackal, ya que aun pensaban que no les podía haber ido peor que a ellos_

- Una caminata por un bosque infestado de fieras no es nada pacifico, ese maldito hombre gato quito el letrero de precaución sin avisar! – _exclamo Gakuto con un tono de ira_

- Ah… claro te comprendemos – _contesto Yukimura recordando el asunto del Oso_

- Y me tiraron al fondo de un lago! – _se apresuro a agregar Taki_

- A Haru y Genichou los tiraron de un precipicio! Genichou trajo un chipote toda la semana y Haru perdió la memoria!

- A mí me mordió una serpiente- _agrego Hiyoshi mientras veía disimuladamente su hombro_

- Nosotros vimos a la entrenadora del Seigaku en ropa de noche que no dejaba nada a la imaginación – _exclamo Akaya con los ojos cerrados_

- … Ok ustedes ganan – _comento resignado Taki _

- Nos vamos a quedar aquí sentados lamentándonos todo el día Atobe? – _pregunto Gakuto _

- Porque no les mostramos la casa Atobe?! – _sugirió Jirou de manera feliz _

- Bueno, pero no se vallan a perder como la ultima vez!

- No Atobe / Usu – _recibió de respuesta el capitán del Hyotei_

- Vamos entonces – _dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos y hacía señas para que lo siguieran_

- Creo que ahora entiendo lo del Rey Mono – _dijo levemente Nioh mientras sonreía, Kirihara se río pero fue callado por Yagyu antes de que alguien se diera cuenta_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_La mansión era grande, muy grande, tanto que ya llevaban 2 horas recorriéndola y no habían visto aun ni la cocina (para mala suerte de Marui), según palabras de Choutaro, aunque todo el equipo ya había ido un buen par de veces a visitar a Atobe, nunca habían terminado de ver la mansión entera. Aun así, por ahora se encontraban en lo que bien podría ser una biblioteca publica_

- Creo que, me gustaría vivir aquí – _comento Yanagi al ver la gran cantidad de libros a su alrededor, Kirihara le miro extraño, él prefería vivir en el cuarto de electrónicos de Atobe que acababan de visitar_

- Mi tátara tátara abuelo comenzó a llenar esta biblioteca, sin duda varios de estos libros son puras reliquias que no merecen ser tocadas por gente común y corriente

- AH… ya lo creo… - _comento Jackal pensando si con eso estaba diciendo que no tocaran nada y se apresuro a alejarse de un libro que bien podría ser el "Antiguo testamento" original, escrito en piedra y todo_

- Y a ustedes les gustan los libros? – _pregunto Atobe observando lo asombrados que se encontraban el Rikkai_

- Claro que nos gustan! – _contesto sonriente Yukimura-_ verdad chicos? Verdad que nos gustan los libros?

- Claro! – _fue la respuesta del equipo completo_

- GUERRA DE LIBROS!

_5 segundos después de escuchar la voz de Kirihara, una gran guerra de libros se llevo a cabo por toda la biblioteca, Atobe observo como su equipo más el Rikkai intercambiaban libros que volaban por el lugar estrellándose contra otros libros o contra objetos caros de vidrio. Que acaso no tenían respeto por la historia? Su respuesta instantánea fue un "NO" cuando una enciclopedia de 3000 páginas lanzada por Oshitari le golpeo por detras_

- PAREN YA! – _ordeno Atobe mientras volvía a tronar los dedos para llamar la atención, todos los presentes detuvieron su acción de arrojar el libro que tenían más cercano_

- Ah! Ese es el libro que me falta por leer de Agatha Christie!- _dijo Yagyu mientras le quitaba a Sanada el libro que había estado a punto de aventar_

- Si lo que quieren es diversión, mejor vallamos a la alberca

- La del tobogán Atobe la del tobogán!!- _comenzó a decir Jirou felizmente_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Unos minutos después se encontraban en una alberca con un gran tobogán, Jirou corría felizmente señalando cada detalle de la alberca a Marui, mientras que los demás terminaban de cambiarse en los vestidores que Atobe tenía cerca de la alberca_

- Al menos es buen momento para estrenar mi nuevo traje de baño, es la última moda en Francia – _dijo Atobe mientras salía del vestidor y llamaba la atención de los que ya habían terminado de cambiarse._

- ……. – _fue la expresión general de los presentes, Yukimura incluso había dejado caer el salvavidas que estaba inflando para Akaya, Gakuto estuvo a punto de desmayarse y Shishido le había tapado los ojos a Choutaro_

- Por dios santo Atobe! Ponte ropa! – _exclamo Oshitari intentando no ver a Atobe y su traje de baño diminuto_

- Estoy vistiendo ropa por si no lo notas

- Ah me temo que no lo notamos – _dijo rápidamente Shishido mientras cerraba los ojos_

- Atobe-san, póngase otra ropa por favor! – _pidió Hiyoshi mientras decidía mirar la pared que era 100% más decente que su capitán_

- Ustedes no saben nada de moda – _dijo Atobe antes de irse a buscar un traje de baño, aburrido según él, que se pareciera al de los demás_

- Ya está inflado tu salvavidas Aka-chan- _dijo Yukimura mientras le daba su salvavidas de patito blanco con amarillo_

- Ya no soy un bebé Buchou! No necesito eso! – _comento mientras saltaba al agua pero al instante comenzó a chapotear desesperado-_ Waa Renji-Sempai! no se nadaaaar!!

- … - _Yanagi entro a la alberca, el agua no le llegaba más arriba del estomago pero aun así decidió levantar un poco a Kirihara y ponerle el salvavidas_- Siempre as caso de tu capitán, Akaya

- Si Sempai – _contesto con sus ojitos llorosos, pero después de unos segundos ya se le había olvidado el asunto y jugaba a lanzarse clavados con Hiyoshi, sin quitarse el salvavidas obviamente. _

_Por un lado de donde Kirihara y Hiyoshi jugaban a saltar, Yagyu y Nioh estaban sentados en la orilla de la alberca…_

- No piensas usar tus lentes en el agua, verdad?

- Claro que no, por suerte se me ocurrió traer estos- _dijo mostrándole una cajita pequeña_

- Lentes de contacto… uh bueno, pero realmente no los ocupas, o sí?

- Claro que sí! Últimamente tengo más problemas con el ojo izquierdo que el derecho, vería algo borroso si no usara algo – _comento mientras ponía sus lentes en su cajita y la acomodaba entre sus cosas que tenía por un lado de la alberca, saco uno de los lentes de contactos y se lo puso, pero justo cuando intentaba ponerse el otro…_

- AAHHH CUIDADO SEMPAIS!!! – _pero el aviso llego tarde, ya que Kirihara resbalo cayendo al agua y llevándose a sus 2 sempais en el proceso_

- BAKAYA!

- Ahhh lo siento sempais… ocurre algo Hiro-Sempai?

- Creo que… se me cayo

- Que se cayó?

- El lente!!

_Mientras los 3 buscaban el dicho Lente de contacto, Ore-sama y Yukimura organizaban un concurso de clavados, Sanada solo veía lo que pasaba mientras estaba sentado en una silla tomando el sol_

- Entonces Yukimura y Yo seremos los jueces- _dijo mientras se subía a su silla inflable para ver mejor- _Comienza tu Jirou

_Y así dieron inicio al dichoso concurso, justo después de ver una excelente imitación de Marui por parte de Kabaji…_

- Ah! Creo que aquí esta! – se _dijo Kirihara a sí mismo al ver un objeto pequeño brillando con el sol en el agua detrás de donde Oshitari se encontraba parado en la alberca, Kirihara se agacho para agarrar el objeto. _

_Sanada vio al menor de su equipo detrás del Tensai del Hyotei… no intentaba hacer alguna broma… o sí? Observo bien la situación, Nioh y Yagyu… o Yagyu y Nioh… o como fuera, estaban viendo atentos a su Kouhai… le habrán obligado a jugarle una broma al Hyotei? Ah! Mejor detener la situación!_

- AQUÍ ESTA EL LENTE SEMPAI!- _exclamo feliz Kirihara levantando el pequeño objeto_

- AKAYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – _mientras gritaba, Sanada se dio la parada de su asiento y salto de panzazo al agua causando una fuerte ola capaz de tirar a Atobe de su silla inflable y de mojar por completo a Taki que veía la competencia de clavados en la orilla de la alberca_

- AH… WAAAA SE CAYO OTRA VEZ!! – _dijo de manera triste Akaya al ver que la ola le había quitado el lente de las manos_

- Ah Genchou! Si querías participar en el concurso de clavados tenias que avernos avisado – _comento Yukimura sonriente_

- No estoy jugando Seichi! Qué rayos intentabas hacer Akaya?!

_Akaya explico la situación, por lo que Sanada tuvo que terminar buscando el lente de Yagyu que se había vuelto a perder por su culpa. Ya con el asunto resuelto, Ore-sama intento cambiar el asunto de los clavados con una pequeña pelea en el agua entre los 2 futuros capitanes_

- Kabaji, carga a Hiyoshi! – _ordeno Atobe, al instante Kabaji hiso lo que le pedían_

- Waaa Renji-Sempai! – _grito Akaya saltándole encima a su Sempai para que le cargara, quizás Sanada era una mejor opción para una pelea de Agua, pero seguramente le intentaría ahogar si se lo pedía, Jackal estaba demasiado ocupado siguiendo con la mirada a Jirou y Marui que intentaban subir al tobogán por el lado incorrecto y parecían estar a punto de romperse la cabeza cada 5 segundos; Yukimura era demasiado sagrado como para que le cargara y Yagyu parecía estar más ocupado en su plática con Oshitari, Shishido y Nioh_

- Que dem…!- _Renji no pudo terminar su frase ya que se hundió al sentir el peso del pequeño demonio sobre su espalda, tan solo pudo salir del agua se intento quitar a Akaya-_ Que crees que estás haciendo?

- Quiero que me cargue Sempai, para jugar con Hiyoshi! – _dijo señalando a Hiyoshi que estaba sobre los hombros de Kabaji esperando a que comenzara el juego_

- … ok- _Yanagi dejo que Akaya se subiera en sus hombros para que pudiera jugar_

- Qué ocurre? – _pregunto Hiyoshi al ver que Akaya miraba hacia la izquierda_

- Acabo de ver a la mascota de Atobe-san jugando Wii en la alberca de allá mientras flotaba en una dona inflable…

- Ah sí… es frustrante verdad? – _comento Hiyoshi_

_La tarde paso tranquila después de eso, Kirihara le había platicado a Yagyu y Nioh como su juego con Hiyoshi había terminado en empate ya que Kabaji había imitado la hundida que Renji había tenido por culpa del peso del menor, por lo que, tanto Hiyoshi como Akaya habían terminado en el fondo del agua al mismo tiempo; Marui y Jirou habían aprendido su lección de NO subir un tobogán por el lado incorrecto y Jackal había terminado curándoles los golpes que ambos se habían dado; los demás sencillamente habían tenido una gran platica sobre tennis que habría durado horas si no fuera porque Gakuto pidió ver un par de películas que había encontrado en la sala audiovisual de Atobe. Durante la cena obviamente los más felices fueron Marui y Jackal, el primero por poder hartarse de comida de alta calidad y el segundo por ver que Marui se hartaba de comer comida obviamente cara sin usar el dinero del brasileño._

_Un rato después se encontraron teniendo un gran problema, los cuartos de huéspedes pese a ser del tamaño de un departamento de 3 cuartos de algún edificio, solo tenía 2 camas por cuarto, así que tenían que decidir quién se quedaría con quien_

- Ore-sama duerme solo en su cuarto! El único con el permiso de dormir con Ore-sama es el Wokie!

- Quien rayos es Wokie?! – _pregunto Shishido impaciente_

- Este es Wokie! – _le contesto mostrándole un par de wolkie tolkie's uno de los cuales le entrego a Kabaji_- Kabaji se quedara con el otro por si llego a ocupar algo durante la noche

- Usu!

- Los demás tendrán que sortearse los lugares

_La mitad de los restantes puso su nombre en un papelito y los revolvieron, la otra mitad de los presentes sacaron un papelito cada uno para ver con quien compartirían el cuarto_

- Me ah tocado con Hiro-Sempai

- Mura exijo un cambio! No quiero estar en el mismo cuarto que Kirby!

- Kirby? – _pregunto Yukimura extrañado mientras miraba a Nioh_

- Con Kirby! La bola rosa esta que tenemos en el equipo! – _dijo señalando a Marui_

- EY! A quien le llamas bola rosa, erizo descolorido!

- Pues a ti bola con estomago en vez de cerebro!

- Err… quieren tener entrenamiento extra chicos?

- Ah no Buchou! – _contestaron ambos al instante_

- … - _Sanada enseño su papelito, donde se leía el nombre de Hiyoshi, al menos el esperaba que mínimo le tocara con alguien de su equipo_

- Jujuju creo que podemos quedarnos toda la noche viendo una manera de conseguirte un buen peinado- _dijo Taki mientras se acercaba a Jackal enseñándole el papel que había sacado con su nombre, Jackal solo se limito a llorar internamente mientras se preguntaba como tendría un buen peinado si ni siquiera tenía cabello!_

- Ah me ah tocado con Yukimura-san – _dijo Choutaro viendo su papelito, mientras Shishido veía que el suyo tenía el nombre de Oshitari_

- Bueno, pudo ser peor- _pensó Yanagi mientras veía el nombre de Jirou en su papelito_

- Me temo que tendrás que llevarlo cargando- _comento Gakuto que junto con Renji veían a Jirou completamente dormido en el piso_

- Ya que está decidido, dispongámonos a descansar

_Cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto, algunos no tan contentos como otros, pero no les quedaba más que aceptarlo_

- …

- …

- …

- …

- … esto… mis sempais dicen que tu familia también tiene un dojo – _dijo tímidamente Hiyoshi mientras sacaba un Chocobo de peluche de su mochila y lo ponía a su lado _

- Si – _dijo Sanada mientras sacaba su piedra familiar y la colocaba en la cama que le había tocado_

- No creo que a Atobe-san le agrade la idea de que pongas eso en la cama- _dijo señalando la piedra_

- Si la dejo en otro lado Nioh o Akaya podrían entrar y grafitearla

- Ah, es muy importante?

- Claro que sí! Esta piedra ah sido pasada de generación en generación en los Sanadas desde…

_Sanada comenzó a contar la larga y aburrida historia de su piedra… Hiyoshi lamento haber preguntado por ella mientras abrazaba su Chocobo. En el cuarto de ah lado…_

- Akaya-kun podrías al menos bajarle un poco la luz a tu Nintendo?

- Ah claro Sempai- _dijo mientras hacía lo que le pidieron_

- Y el volumen

- Claro sempai

- Y puedes dejar de gritar cada que consigues un punto

- … usted no es tan divertido como Renji-sempai, Hiro-sempai!

- …

_Mientras en su cuarto, Renji se dejo caer cansado en la cama, arrastrar a Jirou por las escalares no fue tarea fácil, pero alguien debía hacerlo suponía él y aun se preguntaba, como fue que el Admirador de Marui no se había despertado ni siquiera por qué accidentalmente, Renji le había dejado caer al intentar abrir la puerta._

_Yukimura quería dormir, pero algo ó mejor dicho alguien de cabello plateado casi parecido al de Nioh, se lo impedía; no podía negarlo, Choutaro era una persona amable y atenta, tan atenta como Sanada, pero mucho más hablador y eso, a esas horas de la noche, no le agradaba._

- Si la almohada está muy dura puedo cambiársela Yukimura-san

- Ah… no gracias

- Y si la cama le molesta puedo cambiársela también Yukimura-san

- … este no, no creo

- Y si le da frío puedo cerrar la ventana Yukimura-san

- … … … así está bien

- Y si…

_Yukimura prefirió taparse la cabeza con la almohada para ya no escuchar, sin embargo la voz de Choutaro aun se escuchaba y aun más, también escuchaba voces de la habitación continua… Ah seguro Nioh y Marui estaban descuartizándose el uno al otro por elegir la cama cercana a la ventana… sin embargo, no era la cama por lo que estaban peleando_

- Te digo que pondré mi lamparita en forma de pastel!

- Que no, yo pondré la mía! - _ dijo intentando poner en el enchufe un foquito de pared con forma de Gallito_

- QUE PONDRE MI PASTEL!

- QUE NO!

- JA! Tan miedoso eres que necesitas de ese tonto foco para no temer a la obscuridad eh?

- Quien dijo que tengo miedo! Además tu también intentas poner ese condenado pan de plástico

- No es un pan de plasticooo!! Es un pastel de 3 leches con una fresa encima! Además esta lámpara la uso para endulzar mis sueños!

- Pues con razón estas tan redondo! Hasta tus sueños te engordan!

- Ah maldito erizo descolorido!

- Ya cállate Kirby!

- Que no soy Kirby!!! Y pondré mi pastel!

- Que no!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_En alguna calle de Tokyo, 2 estudiantes del Seigaku se encontraban afuera de una casa, uno de ellos con unas pinzas en manos y arriba de una escalera que era detenida por el otro_

- Fuji… porque estamos afuera de la casa de Inui con esta escalera a estas horas de la noche?

- Bueno Tezuka, le prometí al Rikkaidai que impediría el que Inui enviara ese video que grabo en la casa de Yagyu

- Y porque estoy yo aquí?

- Necesitaba de alguien que sostuviera la escalera

- Y porque esta Echizen aquí? – _pregunto señalando con la mirada al menor del Seigaku_

- Echizen ah estado siguiendo a Inui para asegurarse de que no usara el Internet, como Inui estuvo fuera todo el día, este es el único momento en que puede usar su laptop

- Fuji-Sempai! Inui-Sempai esta prendiendo su ordenador!

- Gracias Echizen! bien es hora de hacerlo!

- Que piensas hacer Fuji?

- Cortare el cable de su conexión de Internet

- Y sabes cuál es?

- Pues no pero, echando a perder se aprende! – _al terminar de decir eso, corto un cable, al instante todas las luces de la calle… o mejor dicho, de toda la ciudad se apagaron_- Ups!

- Mada Mada Dane Sempai

- …

- Bueno, pero al menos no podrá usar el Internet, no creen?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Justo en el momento en que Marui estaba por poner su Pastel-lamparita en el enchufe, la luz del cuarto se apago_

- …

- …

- … se fue la luz

- Ya me di cuenta genio!

- Que no me llames genio! Soy un Bon… ah no espera, si soy un genio

- …

- …

- … Esta muy obscuro no?

- Si…

- …

- …

- ……. HA A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A AA A A A AA A A A A AA A A A A A A A!!!!!!!!

_El fuerte grito se escucho por toda la mansión despertando a todos los presentes, en la habitación de Gakuto y Kabaji se escucho un leve sonido, Kabaji tomo el Wolkie Tolkie de la mesita de alado_

- **Kabaji, esos Rikkai no me dejan dormir, ve a ver que tienen**

- **Usu**

- Ah Kabaji no me dejes! – _se apresuro a decir Gakuto al ver que su compañero salía del cuarto, por lo que le siguió_

_Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban Nioh y Marui, Gakuto vio como todos, menos Atobe, Taki y Jackal, estaban en el pasillo_

- Parece que si fueron ellos los que gritaron – _dijo Sanada con una expresión de molestia por haber sido despertado. La única luz que les alumbraba eran las de 2 lámparas una cuya forma de Tiranosaurio era sostenida por Yagyu y otra que llevaba Yanagi_

- No habrá la puerta Sempai, que tal si un monstruo se los comió!! – _dijo Akaya mientras se agarraba fuertemente de Yanagi por temor a ser atacado_

- Existe un 30% de probabilidad de que eso pasara Akaya

_Yagyu abrió la puerta y alumbro el cuarto con la lamparita buscando a sus compañeros, Nioh se encontraba en una esquina abrazando fuertemente al pequeño y sonriente Rikkai, mientras que Marui estaba debajo de la cama_

- Ah Hiroshi! – _Nioh corrió hacía su compañero… o más bien a la luz de la lámpara_

- Ah solo nos despertaron por que le temen a la obscuridad? – _dijo Yukimura mientras le quitaba la lámpara a Yagyu_

- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada Buchou! – _comento Nioh mientras seguía la luz de la lámpara en forma de dinosaurio. Yukimura levanto un poco la lámpara y pudo ver a las personas que le rodeaban_

_- _Jajajajaja Genchou! – _rio Yukimura señalando a Sanada_- tu pijama es muy graciosa!

- …… - _Sanada se sintió apenado, era la primera vez que le veían con su pijama adornada de piedritas y espaditas de Banboo._

_Aprovechando la oportunidad Yukimura aprovecho para reírse de su equipo, (ya que durante su estancia en las montañas decidieron no llevar ropa especial para dormir) Nioh llevaba un short y una playera adornada con pollitos; Marui llevaba su pijama con puros Kirbys para la ironía de los presentes; la ropa de Yagyu hubiera sido normal si no fuera por el gran T-Rex de su espalda; la pijama de Kirihara tenía varios Game Boys dibujados y era de edición limitada según él, mientras que la de Yanagi era de puros números… a diferencia de su equipo, y de él mismo cuya piyama tenia puros dibujos de plantas carnívoras de mario bros, el Hyotei era normal… a excepción de Jirou que llevaba una pijama adornada de felices y rechonchos borreguitos_

- Jaja, las pijamas siempre son divertidas

- Oigan y Jackal? – _pregunto Marui al notar que su compañero no estaba_

- MURA! AYUDAME! – _se escucho la voz de Jackal de repente, el brasileño llego corriendo siendo perseguido por Taki_

- En serio sé cómo hacerte crecer el cabello!!

- Bueno que está pasando aquí? – _se escucho la voz de Atobe detrás de ellos, quien apareció haciendo gala de su bata blanca adornada con rosas por doquier_- Por qué no dejan a Ore-sama dormir tranquilo?

- Se fue la luz Atobe! – _explico Gakuto_

- Ya me di cuenta, comencé a sentir frío por que el calentador se apago… mmm… creo que por algún lugar de la casa ahí un switch para prender nuestra fuente de energía propia, deberíamos buscarla

_Como al parecer Atobe parecía no conocer su propia casa al 100%, se dividieron para buscar el dichoso switch y poder prender el calentador, ya que de manera repentina se comenzó a sentir frío y una lluvia acompañada de truenos y relámpagos había comenzado._

- Esto parece película de terror Sempai- _comento Kirihara mientras caminaba agarrado de la Pijama de Yanagi, Hiyoshi caminaba detrás de ellos, intentando reconocer en que parte de la mansión se encontraban_

- Porque lo dices? Porque no hay luz y comenzó una fuerte tormenta de la nada?

- Y porque nos separamos! En las películas de terror siempre pasa algo cuando todos se separan… y está muy obscuro! Y este lugar es tétrico!

- … mmmm, tienes razón – _Kirihara apretó un poco mas su agarre en la pijama, cuando Yanagi aseguraba algo, muy rara vez se equivocaba_- Akaya me vas a …

- A AA A A A A A A A A A A A A A H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H!

- Yanagi-san! Kirihara-kun!- _Un golpe fuerte sonó en la habitación…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Jajajajajaja esto me recuerda a cuando jugamos en la cueva con el Seigaku!

- Jugaron en una cueva con el Seigaku? – _pregunto Atobe que iba detrás de Kabaji, si detrás! Ya que Kabaji llevaba la linterna, que le habían quitado a Yagyu, y alumbraba el camino_

- Si, la entrenadora escondió una pelota en la cueva y nos separamos para buscarla, aunque el premio de ver a la entrenadora en una ropa menos decente que tu traje de baño no fue bueno

- Mi traje no es indecente! Es la última moda en Francia, si de algo deberían quejarse es de Sanada cargando esa tonta piedra! – _dijo señalando al fukubuchou del Rikkai_

- No es tonta! Es una piedra pasada de generación en generación a los Sanada's desde…

- Genchou... – _le advirtió Yukimura que ya estaba cansado de la historia de la bendita piedra_

- Ahh… lo siento Seiichi… donde será bueno buscar el switch Atobe?

- Ahora que lo pienso, sería lógico que estuviera afuera

- Pues busquemos afuera

- Guíanos a la puerta principal Kabaji!

- Usu!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Nee Hiroshi… por que le dejaste tu lámpara al rey mono?

- Yo no sé las deje Masaharu, él me la quito

- Ah, maldita sea Atobe, si te la hubiera dejado sería más fácil leer el mapa de su casa! – _se quejo Gakuto que traía un papel en la mano, el cual se suponía era un mapa de la mansión_

- Nee Hyotei no Tensai-San, porque no le dijeron que tenían un mapa? Así esto sería más fácil de resolver

- Se lo iba a decir, pero se apresuro en salir en busca del switch que no me hiso caso

- Jajajajajaja tu cabello brilla en la obscuridad Nioh! Igual que el de Otori! – _dijo Gakuto observando a Nioh, de cierta forma tenía razón, aunque estaba muy obscuro era fácil distinguir al Trickster_

- No es gracioso sabes

- Ah intentar leer el mapa es un caso perdido sin una lámpara… mmm… quizás si me acerco a una ventana pueda ver algo

- Aquí hay un cuarto, quizás tenga una ventana

- Podrías fijarte por favor?

- Ok – _Yagyu abrió la puerta pero se veía algo obscuro, por el destello plateado que paso a su lado supuso que Nioh había entrado también_

- Ah aquí ahí una ven…-_antes de que Nioh terminara de hablar un fuerte golpe seguido de un "auch" se escucho, al instante una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos_

- Que paso? – _se escucho la voz de Oshitari detrás de la puerta-_ la puerta se atoro!

- Como que se atoro? – _pregunto Yagyu preocupado, ese cuarto se sentía frío_

- Ah la puerta se cerró con llave Yuushi! – _se escucho esta vez a Gakuto_- intenta ver si se abre por dentro- _Yagyu se acerco a la puerta y la intento abrir… pero fue en vano_

- No se puede

- Ah tendrán que esperar, Gakuto y yo iremos a buscar algún alambre o algo para abrir la puerta, intentaremos no tardar

- Está bien- _no podía hacer otra cosa, escucho pasos de gente alejándose _

- Ahh duele…

- Que paso Masaharu?

- Creo que esto es una alberca… pero vacía! Aahh mi cabeza… … … Hiroshi sácame de aquí

- Espera, por que Atobe-kun tiene una alberca dentro de su casa?

- Yo que sé! Es un rey mono seguro tiene una jungla en el cuarto de alado pero sácame!

- Ya voy… dame la mano

- Pero no te veo! Ah ya te vi… creo- _Yagyu le ayudo a salir, para su suerte Nioh no pesaba tanto como debía-_ ah… duele…

- Tendremos que ponerte algo en ese golpe Masaharu- _comento Yagyu al ver el golpe que Nioh tenía en la frente, por suerte los truenos de afuera alumbraban un poco el cuarto de vez en cuando_

- Este lugar es siniestro! Y frío! Y qué tal si Bakaya tiene razón y aparece un monstruo

- Mmm ahora que lo dices, eso podría ser factible, si Atobe-kun tiene una alberca dentro de su casa, no sería extraño que tuviera algún laboratorio secreto o algo así… con experimentos raros… y extraños… y peligrosos

- Ya para! - _ Oh ahora Yagyu tenía con que entretenerse en lo que Oshitari regresaba_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Mira mira mira Marui-kun! La cocina!

- Cocina? Vamos!

- Qué tontería! Porque rayos buscamos un maldito switch en la cocina?

- No se enoje Shishido-san

- Creo que no debimos dejar que Jirou nos guiara – _comento mientras entraban los 3 a la cocina la cual se encontraba algo alumbrada por la luz proveniente de la tormenta_

- Wuuuu mira Jackal cuanto azúcar!

- En el refrigerador ahí muchos dulces Marui-kun!

- JACKAL DIME QUE NO MORI Y ESTOY EN EL CIELO!

- Lamentablemente aun estas vivo! – _contesto Shishido, en serio, por que buscaban un switch en la cocina?_

- Mire Shishido-san! Aquí hay de esos dulces que le gustan!

- Ah donde? – _se apresuro a acercarse a donde Choutaro estaba_

- Es una lástima que si la luz no regresa rápido esta comida podría echarse a perder – _comento Jackal_

- Si sería una lástima… por eso… ahí que comerla todaaaaaa!

- Siiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ah… quien fue el genio que puso unas escaleras en este lugar! – _dijo Kirihara mientras se levantaba-_ gracias por amortiguar mi caída Renji-Sempai, sin duda es el mejor

- … fue… un placer…. - _ contesto Renji, la verdad era que Kirihara había caído accidentalmente sobre él pero, ah como matarle la ilusión al menor del equipo?_

- Se encuentran bien? – _pregunto Hiyoshi terminando de bajar los escalones con sumo cuidado_

- Si, 90% adoloridos pero creo que bien

- Ah creo que la cocina esta por la derecha Yanagi-san

- Cocina… mmm… existe un 110% de posibilidades de que Bunta esté allí, mejor vallamos con ellos

_Los 3 se dirigieron a la cocina, pero al entrar… vieron algo que sin duda haría que Ore-sama se desmayara_

- Que paso aquí? - _ pregunto Yanagi preocupado. Marui que estaba subido en una alacena se fue hacia atrás cayendo al piso por la sorpresa, un "crash" se escucho y de pronto parte del suelo y parte de Marui quedaron cubiertos de una sustancia roja_

- WAAA SANGRE!!!! – _grito Kirihara mientras se escondía detrás de Yanagi-_ Bonsai sempai se convirtió en un zombie de 43000 puntos de vida!

- Es Salsa de tomate Bakaya!

- No me engañaras Zombie del mal! No dejare que comviertas a Renji-sempai en uno de los tuyos!

- Uh creo que esta algo obsesionado con los videjuegos – _dijo Hiyoshi quedamente_

- Aka-chan! Que no soy un zombie!

- Solo un zombie negaría ser un zombie!

- Eso no tiene sentido- _se escucho la voz de Shishido que tenía un plato en sus manos_

- Solo hay una forma de decidirlo… GUERRA DE COMIDA!

_Y una vez más, una habitación de Atobe se convirtió en un campo de guerra… y una vez más el mencionado hiso un acto de presencia_

- QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? – _Atobe apareció en la puerta seguido de Yukimura y Kabaji_

- Mura-buchouuuuu! Bonsai sempai se convirtió en un zombie!!

- Es solo salsa de tomate Aka-chan

- En serio? A bueno

- Porque le creíste al instante y a mí no me creías?

- Mura-buchou es más confiable

- …..

- AH pero que le hicieron a mi cocina?! - _ pregunto Atobe al ver que su cocina estaba prácticamente vacía_

- Nada!

- Ah Shishido que traes en la mano?

- … nada! – _dijo mientras dejaba el plato ahora vacío, si Atobe se daba cuenta de que se había terminado esos dulces tan caros que guardaba… _

- Atobe-Buchou, ya encontraron el switch?

- Si, esta allá fuera, del otro lado de la mansión

- Seichi, donde está Genichirou?

- Ah pues no sé, lo perdimos

- Lo perdieron?

- Seguro aparece cuando salgamos a prender el switch, por ahora, Kabaji llévanos al cuarto de llaves para buscar la llave del switch

- Usu!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sanada caminaba por los alrededores de la mansión, sin duda estaba perdido, y no veía a Yukimura ni a Atobe por ningún lado… pero de pronto escucho un leve ruido detrás de él_

- Seichi?

- Grrrrrr grrrrr

_No importa cuánto se enojara Yukimura, su amigo no gruñía, así que… Oh oh…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Estas mintiendo!

- Claro que no, porque mentiría?

- Quieres asustarme

- Vamos Masaharu, por que querría asustarte? - _ la situación le divertía un poco, cada que decía algo Nioh se había acercado inconscientemente a él, ahora la distancia entre ellos era mínima-_además no puedes negar que existe una posibilidad de que Atobe tenga algo así

- Lo sé! Por eso te estás aprovechando

- Bueno bueno, tampoco es que un mounstruo valla a abrir la puerta – _tan solo termino de decir eso, el ruido de alguien moviendo la puerta se escucho_- Que fue eso?

- Te dije que pares

- No estoy bromeando Masaharu, mira- _señalo la puerta la cual parecía ser empujada fuertemente_

- …

- …

- Hiroshi…

- … - _la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver 2 sombras en el umbral de la puerta, una de las cuales, tenía 2 enormes ojos que brillaron al entrar la luz de un trueno por la ventana_

- A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A AH H H H H H H!

- Oh disculpen, les asuste?

- Ah? Hyotei no Tensai- san? - _ pregunto Nioh al reconocer la voz del Tensai del Hyotei que iba acompañado de Kabaji_

- Tampoco es que yo de miedo saben? - _ dijo al ver como los 2 miembros del Rikkai se había abrazado del susto, ambos se separaron- _me encontré con Atobe en el cuarto de las llaves, ya encontraron el switch, pero ahora se perdió Sanada

- Sanada se perdió? Genial!

_ Una vez todos reunidos, se dispusieron a buscar a Sanada por las afueras de la casa_

- Si que hace frío- _comento Yagyu mientras daba gracias mentalmente el que Oshitari y Kabaji no dijeran nada de lo ocurrido en el cuarto de la alberca. El buen Gentleman ahora había aprendido que NO es buena idea intentar asustar a Nioh… siempre y cuando no terminara creyéndose sus propias palabras_

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja te va a crecer un cuerno Haru! – _dijo mientras señalaba el parche que Nioh tenía en la frente_

- Cállate Kirby ensangrentado!

- Si a Haru-Sempai le crece un cuerno tendrá +10 de ataque!

- Sin duda, traumado con el juego- _comento Hiyoshi viendo a su futuro rival de las nacionales_

- Pero tú también eres un adicto Hiyoshi, llevas ese pollo de peluche a todos lados- _comento Gakuto_

- No es un pollo, es un Chocobo!

- Atobe Atobe! Busquemos a Sanada en la casa del perro Atobe!

- Porque estaría Sanada en la casa del perro? – _se pregunto Jackal, a Sanada no le gustaban los animales después de todo_

- Bueno es el único lugar donde no le hemos buscado…

- Vamos para allá – _ordeno mientras tronaba los dedos. Todos le siguieron hacia la "casa" del perro, y estaban pensando en dividirse de nuevo cuando un fuerte grito les hiso voltear_

- K Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y YA A A A A A AA A A A A AA A A A A A HHHHHH H HH H H!

- Genchou?

- Y U U U U U U U U K I I I I I I IM U U U U U U U U R A A A A A AA! – _Sanada corría hacía ellos de una manera extraña, cuando se acerco mas a ellos pudieron notar a un perro enorme que iba abrazado a su pierna_

- Ah Genchou, no te gustaran los animales pero tú sí que le gustas a ellos!

_Con todos sus problemas resueltos, por fin todos pudieron dormir en paz; antes de acostarse Atobe pensó en algo… después de todo si había valido la pena invitar al Rikkai a pasar el día, el simple hecho de ver a Sanada todo traumado y casi llorando solo porque un perro lo había perseguido de manera juguetona por gran parte de la mansión, valía la pena, sin duda alguna!_

* * *

Ahí ta... no se, con suerte el siguiente ya sea el ultimo capitulo, depende de que tan largo quede... bueno, gracias a quien leyera esto! sasasasas no se como haya quedado la verdad, espero que bien ._. ... bueno, espero les gustara y si no pos ni modo, que se le va a hacer xD

Oh cierto, un Chocobo es una especie de pollito de los juegos de Final Fantasy!

Adieu~


	12. Visitando al Seigaku

Bueno, este cap salío mas rapido de lo que pensaba ._. y tambien tiene una longitud mas larga de lo que pensaba xD

En fín ahi ta

* * *

Cap 12

_Para Marui Bunta la mejor parte del día era la hora del postre, principalmente si ese postre venía de una de las mejores cafeterías del centro comercial de Kanagawa, después de todo no todos los días iba al centro comercial… pero hoy era diferente… Hoy servían el especial de doble chocolate con fresa! Ah que afortunado era Bunta al saber que su capitán les pidió reunirse allí!_

- Sabes no pensé que estuvieras solo cuando yo llegara – _comento mientras tomaba el plato que le servían con su pastel. La persona frente a él negó rápidamente el comentario_- Entonces has llegado con alguien? – _una negación de nuevo- _Entonces ya llego alguien más? – _una aprobación_- pero desde que llegue has estado solo aquí tomándote esas 12 tazas de caffe!

- Tal vez deberías ser más atento con las personas que te atienden, Bunta-kun

- AAAHHH HIRO! – _dijo al ver a la persona detrás de él, Yagyu le miraba con desaprobación mientras se sentaba en una de las 4 sillas de la mesa en la que estaban _– Que haces aquí y con esa ropa de camarero!?

- Aquí trabajo

- Trabajas!?

- Claro para pasar el tiempo, como Mura-kun planeo todo para hoy en la tarde decidí pedir el trabajo de la mañana por hoy

- Ah… y… nos harás descuento? – _pregunto con mucha ilusión en los ojos_

- No lo creo

- Waaa, que cruel eres… anda quéjate tu también! – _le dijo a la persona frente a él, la cual solo le miro enojado_ – Ah claro… NO PUEDES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!!!

- Que es tan gracioso, Bonsai? – _dijo Yukimura mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros, detrás de él se veían a Sanada y Jackal, un poco más allá Kirihara arrastraba a Renji a la tienda de videojuego_

- HARU NO PUEDE HABLAR!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- En serio? – _Nioh asintió_ – Anda, que te paso?

- …

- … Oh perdón, que le paso?

- Mi padre lo checo muy temprano por la mañana, solo tiene problemas en la garganta, causado por las habitaciones frías de Atobe-kun, se ha quedado afónico por un poco tiempo

- Ah, esto complicara mi idea…

- Para eso trajimos esto – _comento Yagyu mientras le mostraba una pizarra magnética en forma de dinosaurio que llevaba en su mochila_

- … me ahorrare los comentarios sobre la forma de esa cosa, así que solo diré que algo es algo

- Ve él lado amable Seiichi, antes no fue un Barney el dinosaurio

- Me temo que no caería tan bajo Sanada-kun

- Nee Haru, verdad que pagaras esto por mí? No contestes si estás de acuerdo… jajajajajajajaja- _Nioh se dio la parada enojado pero Sanada lo sentó de un tiro_

- No uses la violencia en público Masaharu, usa esto… ten – _le dijo Yagyu mientras le daba el pizarrón, al instante Nioh dibujo en él lo que bien podría ser un Kirby descuartizado _

- Vamos Haru, solo bromeaba, ya sabes que Jackal pagara nuestra cuenta

- **Incluyendo ese rascacielos que te tragaste?** – _leyeron todos del pizarrón_

- Ey ey ey! Acaso creen que soy su alcancía o qué? – _pregunto el brasileño_

- Pues si quieres te podemos llamar crédito instantáneo!– _contesto Yukimura sonriendo_

- …

- Mire mire mire Buchou! En esa tienda ya tienen el nuevo juego que quería!

- Que bien Aka-chan, puedes pedírselo a tu papá para tu cumpleaños

- Genbuchou me lo compra para mí cumpleaños?

- ... … … … … … TARUNDORU!

- Ey no me cambien el tema!

- Si bueno, no sería mejor irnos de una vez? De aquí a que lleguemos a Tokyo tardaremos unas cuantas horas y se nos ara tarde

- Oh no se preocupen chicos, ayer le comente a Atobe sobre nuestro plan de ir al Seigaku y nos ha prestado su helicóptero para llegar rápido!

_Aun sin creerse por completo lo que Yukimura les había dicho igual decidieron hacer lo que su Buchou les decía. Después de gastarse el dinero de cierto regular en la cafetería y de llevarse un asombro Enorme al ver que lo del helicóptero era cierto, los 8 se encontraban afuera del Seigaku_

- Si ellos también tenían tiempo libre por que entrenan en la escuela?

- Nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo lo mismo y no estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí

- Vamos Genchou, acaso quieres que todos los demás equipos vean como estuviste a punto de ser linchado mientras estabas vestido de Barbie?

- … no

- Entonces no hay queja alguna! Fuji va a ser tan amable de entregarnos el video que le quito a Inui. A miren allí esta Fuji! – _Al acercarse a la entrada principal de la escuela divisaron a Fuji que los estaba esperando. De fondo se logro escuchar la campana del cambio de clases de la escuela mientras se acercaban al Tensai-_ Ah Fuji, te agradecemos que nos consiguieras un día más para esto

- No hay problema, fue sencillo

- Como evitaron que enviara el video ayer? – _pregunto Jackal preocupado, temiendo que hubieran causado un crimen, lo cual siendo Fuji era posible_

- Después de que arreglaron la luz le cortamos su cable de internet, si todo fue bien ahorita deberían estarlo arreglando

- … por donde lo mire me suena a un crimen- _pensó Jackal sin gustarle la idea… o bueno! A fin de cuentas sería culpa de Fuji no de ellos_

- Ah Nioh, te va a crecer un cuerno? – _pregunto Fuji señalando el parche que el mencionado tenía en la frente, Nioh le miro extrañado, porque todos le preguntaban lo mismo?_

- Siii y le dará puntos extras de fuerza!!

- Akaya, no le va a crecer un cuerno, entiéndelo solo es un golpe

- Y si le crece un cuerno Renji-Sempai?

- Entonces lo vendemos a casos insólitos

- Woooooo y tendremos dinerito! Y si juntamos muchas monedas tendremos una vida extra! – _comento con un brillo en los ojos_

- … ah claro

- Seiichi, en serio que mas hacemos aquí exactamente? – _pregunto Sanada que empezaba a cansarse de no hacer nada más que escuchar esa platica sin sentido_

- La verdad Genchou… Tezuka quiere que le cuentes la historia de tu piedra

- En serio?

- Claro, verdad Fuji?

- Por supuesto dijo que sería una anécdota interesante

- Bueno entonces Vamos – _dijo de manera muy animada, Fuji se fue por delante junto con Sanada mientras los demás se quedaban algo atrás_

- Bien, Genchou se negaba a participar en el asunto pero de esta forma nos ayudara sin saberlo. Mientras Genchou habla con Tezuka sobre la historia de la tonta piedra nosotros podremos llevar a cabo las sencillas bromas que planee con Fuji ayer por la tarde

- A Mura, seguro que son indefensas?

- Claro Jackal! –_todos le veían sin confianza-_ Vamos chicos, miren no es nada grave! – _les entrego unas hojas con él plan escrito y dibujitos explicativos_

- Bueno tiene razón esto no se ve peligroso de ninguna forma, es mas es algo infantil

- Mas infantil que tu pizarra de Dinosaurios Hiro!

- … claroooo…

- Es infantil y efectivo!

- Porque la consideración Mura? Pensé que querrías torturarlos

- Bonsai, lamentablemente si llevamos a cabo el plan A, podríamos terminar siendo perseguidos por el FBI… así que decidimos usar el plan B que es menos riesgoso… digo si nos persigue el FBI como podríamos jugar tennis?!

- Claro, lógico

- Buenas tardes Sempais – _se escucho una voz detrás de ellos_

- Ah! Hola Echizen- _le saludo Yukimura sonriendo, en otras circunstancias no le habría sonreído, pero el Chibi había sido tan amable en darles información para que el "plan" fuera perfecto además de haber ayudado a Nioh a recuperar su memoria _

- Nioh-Sempai, le va a crecer un cuerno? – _Nioh se golpeo la frente con la mano ante la pregunta… pero al instante lo lamento al sentir dolor… el chipote aun dolía_

- **Porque todos piensan que me va a crecer un maldito cuerno!?** – _escribió rápidamente en el pizarrón_

- Es que los unicornios son plateados Sempai!

- …

- No?

- …

- Porque esta tan callado Nioh-Sempai?

- Haru no puede hablar Echizen, se enfermo de la garganta – _Explico Yukimura mientras sacaba algo de su mochila_

- Ah… Mada Mada Dane – _le dijo mientras le ofrecía un dulce de miel_

- Tú también te has enfermado Echizen?

- Eh no, pero da la casualidad que se las acabo de quitar a Momo-Sempai

- Echizen, préstame tu chamarra del uniforme y tu gorra!

- Eh? Para qué?

- Para que el plan funcione! – _comento Yukimura sonriendo_

- … bueno…. – _Ryoma le dio los objetos a Yukimura mientras este le daba su chamarra, Ryoma se la puso, aunque era obvio que no le quedaba_- … sheeeee esto me queda grande

- Necesitas crecer más Echizen – _comento Yanagi examinando su estatura_

- Todos aquí están sobrealimentados

- Bueno ya estamos- _dijo Yukimura con la chamarra del Seigaku puesta, la cual obviamente le quedaba chica y no le cerraba, por lo que se alcanzaba a divisar la playera del uniforme del equipo de Tennis del Rikkai_- Tezuka les ah dado 30 minutos de descanso del entrenamiento, tiempo perfecto para que Sanada le cuente la historia de la maldita piedra; Haru, Bunsai ustedes vallan en busca del chico gato y hagan lo que dice la hoja que les di; Hiro tu ve a buscar a Momoshiro, Echizen te ayudara con el plan; Ren, Akachan ustedes encárguense de Inui; Jackal como Inui está en un área cerca de Tezuka te encargaras de cuidar que ni Tezuka ni Sanada vean a Ren y Akachan

- Neee Mura, que ahí del chico serpiente, el cabeza de huevo y el piromaniaco? – _pregunto Marui al notar que faltaba gente del Seigaku_

- Hiro me conto que Kaido-kun nos defendió una vez de una escuela como gratitud le dejaremos fuera de esto y además Kaido-kun se ha vuelto buen amigo de Hiro así que fuera, Kawamura es un buen chico no veo por qué involucrarlo además de que me invito a cenar a su restaurant de Sushi! y Oishi-kun tendrá suficiente con el plan de Eiji-kun jejejejeje

- Y que ahí de ti Mura-kun? Que vas a hacer?

- Yo, me encargare de Ryuzaki Sensei, de hecho ya comencé a llevar a cabo mi plan desde ayer! Bueno andando! – _dijo mientras se ponía la gorra de Ryoma_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yukimura caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal del Seigaku mientras checaba su reloj, pronto llegaría la persona que esperaba_

- AAHHH ECHIZEEEEEEEEN DEJAME COPIARTE TU TAREA DE INGLES! – _Yukimura se giro al escuchar esa horrible voz solo para toparse con Horio_- Si que as crecido en un día Echizen

- … ah claro

- Y si que a cambiado tu voz Echizen

- … eh seeee…

- Bueno Echizen préstame tu tarea

- Eh… no

- Por favor

- …no

- Pero yo no le entiendo a la mía!

- … Mada Mada Dane?

- Ah siempre eres igual Echizen

_Horio se alejo de él, Yukimura agradeció que el Ichinen no fuera una mente brillante y no reconociera el pantalón amarillo con estrellitas del Rikkai_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Vaya parece que Fuji-Sempai se nos adelanto un poco – _comento Ryoma al ver como en la cafetería de la escuela había una gran pancarta enrollada lista para ser desplegada al mínimo movimiento de la puerta principal, por suerte tanto el Chibi como Yagyu habían entrado por la puerta de la cocina_ – me pregunto que será

- Veamos- _Yagyu abrió un poco la puerta principal, al instante la pancarta se extendió rebelando una foto tamaño gigante de un Momoshiro a la tierna edad de 1 año, usando solo un pañal y usando otro en la cabeza, a su alrededor y sobre su cuerpo se veían rastros de talco, como si el bebé hubiera intentado cambiarse solo_

- …

- …

- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA– _ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse, sin duda la idea de Fuji era mejor que la de Yukimura_

- Momo-Sempai quedara avergonzado por el resto de la secundaria si todos vieran esto

- Creo que esa era la idea de Fuji-Kun

- Genial, hay que arreglar esto de nuevo para cuando Momo-Sempai y los demás estudiantes vengan a la hora del almuerzo

- Si – _entre los dos volvieron a acomodar la pancarta como Fuji la había colocado- _me pregunto cómo habrá conseguido Fuji-Kun esa foto

- No se pero es Fuji-Sempai, seguro extorsiono a alguien, bueno ya está ahora peguemos los carteles que Yukimura-Sempai nos dio

- Si

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- **Comprendo que me enviara a mí, pero porque tú?**

- Deja esa maldita Dino-Pizarra y ayúdame a salir de aquí!

- **Debes dejar de comer tanto** – _una vez Marui leyera eso y pusiera cara de enojo, dejo el pizarrón por un lado y jalo de Marui para sacarlo de donde se había atorado, una vez Marui terminara de entrar por la ventanilla que habían usado para entrar al cuarto del club de Tennis donde los regulares guardaban sus cosas y se cambiaban, Marui comenzó a medir el lugar con una cinta métrica_

- Para tú información tu peso y el mío no son tan diferentes!

- **Pero al menos yo no me atore**

- Si me atore fue por culpa de la mochilaaaaa!

- **Baja la voz, nos van a encontrar**

- Ya ya haber, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que ese cabeza de huevo y el chico gato vengan, según estas medidas de aquí, el chico gato siempre se coloca exactamente en este lugar y… se agacha a esta altura… haber ayúdame a poner esto y esto – _le dio unas objetos a Nioh, quien los coloco en el lugar donde Yukimura les había indicado en el plan_ – y usa este pegamento… y luego se sentara aquí y listo!

- **Y si no funciona?**

- Los noqueamos y hacemos como si hubiera funcionado!

- **Bueno**

- Ah soy un genio o no?

- **… la verdad?**

- Cállate!!!!… ajajajajajajajajajaj cállate! Jajajajajajaja como si pudieras callarte jajajajaja

- … - _Nioh intento golpearle cuando diviso a Kikumaru y a Oishi por la rejilla de la puerta_ – **allí vienen**

- Aahh vienen más rápido de lo que pensamos!! Corre Haru corre!

_Marui aventó la mochila por la rejilla por la que habían entrado, al instante se salió por ella y…_

- …..! (Maldito Kirby! La cerro!) – _pensó Nioh, pero al instante reacciono, si Eiji y Oishi le veían allí se darían cuenta de todo! La puerta del cuarto se comenzó a mover ya que Oishi estaba abriendo el cerrojo de la puerta _– (rayos rayos rayos… ah, ese es el locker donde guardan las pelotas?) – _sin dudarlo saco una llave maestra de la bolsa de su pantalón, abrió el locker y se metió en el, al instante de que entrecerró la puerta del locker, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a la pareja de Oro_

- Ah comamos aquí nuestros alimentos Eiji!

- Claro nya~

- (dios esto va para largo… y hace frío aquí!!)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yanagi y Akaya se encontraban escondidos detrás de un cesto de pelotas de tennis, a su lado se encontraba una banca con las cosas de Inui y Tezuka_. _Jackal vigilaba que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para ver a sus compañeros del Rikkai, ya que si algún miembro del Seigaku regresaba a la cancha por el lado izquierdo les verían fácilmente_

- Bien Akaya, toma el termo de agua de Inui y cámbialo por este – _le dijo mientras le pasaba el otro termo _

- Claro sempai

_Mientras ambos cambiaban los termos de agua, Sanada se veía cerca de allí platicando con Tezuka, Fuji se encontraba allí también sonriendo, no era que la plática le gustara, claro que no, pero tenía que sonreír o Tezuka sospecharía algo_

- Entonces mi tatara tatara tatatara tatatara tatara tatara abuelo la vío, era la misma piedra que le había salvado la vida, pero ahora era usada como parte de la muralla de ese gran palacio

- Oh y como la reconoció? – _pregunto Tezuka interesado en la trama, Fuji se preguntaba mentalmente como era posible que esa estúpida historia se le hiciera e interesante y real_

- Al parecer, la piedra le hablo!

- Le hablo? Interesante, mi abuelo dice que ahí ocasiones en que uno se concentra tato en la armonía de las cosas que es posible comunicarse con ellas

- Exacto! igual que en el tennis, cuando la pelota se acerca a ti y parece decirte "voy hacía el lado izquierdo" y uno le hace caso y en efecto la pelota fue al lado izquierdo

- Así es yo pienso lo mismo, es mas desde que aprendí el Saiki Kanpatsu siento que es más fácil armonizar con las cosas

- Armonizar con las cosas Tezuka? Será por eso que Chitose del Shitenhouji siempre parece en otro mundo con sus ideas Hippies de el mundo es bonito y debemos cuidarlo? – _pregunto Fuji para alargar la conversación_

- Aaaaaaaaahhhh! A de ser por eso! – _dijeron Tezuka y Sanada al mismo tiempo, ahora todo tenía sentido en las ideas que Chitose les enviaba por correo electrónico a todos los equipos_

- Ya esta Sempai! – _dijo Kirihara mientras regresaba a su escondite con Renji_

- Bien hecho Akaya, mira Jackal dice que se acerca alguien, vayamos con él

_Ambos chicos se fueron escondiendo con cada cosa que encontraban hasta llegar con Jackal que vigilaba en un lugar seguro_

- Tienen suerte, allí viene Inui

- Geniaal – _comento quedamente Akaya mientras observaban todo_

- Que fue lo hiciste exactamente Renji? – _pregunto Jackal preocupado_

- Ya veras

_Inui paso por un lado de Tezuka y compañía, acompañado de Kaido, los dos se sentaron en la banca donde estaban las cosas del Data Master_

- Entonces Kaido, si sigues este nuevo régimen de entrenamiento lograras aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de tu Tornado Snake en poco tiempo

- Claro Sempai

- Discúlpame un momento Kaido – _Inui tomo su termo de agua y le dio un sorbo, instantes después cayó al suelo inconsciente_

- Inui Sempai!? – _la voz de Kaido hiso que Tezuka y Sanada se acercaran a ver qué había pasado, Fuji solo sonrío un poco mas, Tezuka levanto el termo del que Inui había tomado_

- Este es mi termo… y solo tiene agua!! – _exclamo Tezuka revisando el contenido del termo_

- SOLO AGUA?! – _preguntaron al mismo tiempo Jackal y Kirihara mientras veían a Yanagi_

- La probabilidad de que Sadaharu ya no recordara el sabor del agua natural era de 90%!

- Es imposible que alguien olvide el sabor del agua! – _exclamo Jackal extrañado_

- No si eres Sadaharu y te la pasas solo tomando los resultados obtenidos de tu juego de química "Mi alegría"

- Aaaahhhhhh – _dijeron Jackal y Akaya al mismo tiempo_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Tu eres ese super novato del Seigaku jovencito? – _pregunto un hombre de edad avanzada a Yukimura que se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela_

- Ah claro!

- Te vez un poco distinto… principalmente con ese pantalón amarillo que no es de tu escuela

- Es que… este color es tan genial!

- Si tienes razón, y traes la chamarra del Seigaku y la gorra que le vi a ese Super Novato, debes ser tu sin duda alguna, podrías llevarme con tu entrenadora jovencito? – _termino de decir mientras se ajustaba la corbata de su traje de gala_

- Por supuesto! Sígame!

_Yukimura guío al hombre al cubículo de la entrenadora alegremente_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ya pegamos esos carteles en el corredor y aquí en la cocina, ahora que Yagyu-Sempai?

- Sera mejor salir de aquí, supongo que podrían regañarte si te ven en la cocina

- Supongo

- ECHIZEEEEEEEENNNNN!!!! – _se escucho un grito desde fuera de la cocina_

- Oh rayos! escóndase Sempai! – _dijo Ryoma mientras empujaba al mayor al locker mas cercano_

- Ah allí estas Echizen! – _dijo Horio mientras entraba a la cocina-_ ah te vez más chico que hace rato Echizen! Y porque traes el uniforme del Rikkaidai?

- Porque… este color es genial?

- Ah cierto Echizen! Oye pásame tu tarea de ingles! Sé que dijiste que no pero seguro recapacitaste!

- Este… no!

- Vamos Echizen! Y no le diré a nadie que entraste a la cocina sin permiso!

- Pero yo soy el Principe del Tennis y puedo estar en donde quiera! De hecho ni siquiera estoy aquí!

- Entonces donde estas? Para ir a ver si me quieres prestar tu tarea

- Estoy… allá!

- Donde? – _Horio se volteo a donde Ryoma señalaba_

- Vámonos rápido Sempai!

_Mientras Horio buscaba con la mirada a donde Ryoma había señalado, el Príncipe arrastro a Yagyu fuera de la cocina_

- Se me hace que me estas engañan… - _Horio volteo de nuevo a donde estaba Ryoma_- ahí es cierto que no estaba aquí!!!

- HORIO SATOSHI! – _grito una cocinera que acaba de entrar a la cocina por la puerta que daba al patío de la escuela_

- Oh oh…

_Afuera de la cocina, Yagyu y Ryoma escuchaban como las cocineras regañaban a Horio por estar en la cocina_

- Mada mada dane

- Sabes Echizen-kun no creo que sea buena idea que avientes de esa forma a las personas al locker de los cuchillos!

- Oh lo siento Sempai… mmm… oigo ruidos, creo que ya es la hora del receso… ah y esa es la voz de Momo-Sempai!

- Pero pero pero pero pero señor Cheff! No traje dinero porque la escuela me debe dar la comida gratis!

- Pero esta nota firmada por el director dice que no debemos darte de comer

- Cual nota señor cheff? – _se escucho la voz de Momo afuera de la cafetería_

- Esta que dice "No alimente al Momo!"

- Firma del director? – _pregunto Ryoma a Yagyu_

- Tener de compañero a Masaharu te deja algunas cosas buenas, como el saber falsificar firmas

_Al instante la puerta principal de la cafetería se abrió dejando entrar al Cheff, a Momo y un numeroso grupo de estudiantes, pero a la vez dejando a la vista el gran cartel con la foto del regular del Seigaku, al instante la cafetería se lleno de carcajadas y de gente señalando a Momoshiro mientras reía_

- Qué lindo Momo!! – _se burlo Kawamura que había entrado junto con el Cheff_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ah Bunta-Kun! – _dijo Yagyu al localizar a su compañero en el patio_

- Veo que ya terminaron, escuche las risas hasta acá

- Si… ah Bunta-kun… donde está Masaharu?

- Ah no está… - _Marui lo busco con la mirada sin encontrarlo_- no está aquí!

- Ya nos dimos cuenta! No me digas que lo dejaste en el cuarto

- Como podría? Me habría dicho que le deje encerrado!

- Bunta-kun! Masaharu no puede hablar!

- OH CIELOS!

_Al instante los 3 jóvenes se apresuraron a ir a buscar a su compañero_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Nioh no se sentía bien, nada bien, ese locker era incomodo y frío! Eso solo le empeoraría su problema de la garganta sin duda alguna! Además ya tenía un buen rato allí… cuanto podían tardar en comer esos 2? Al menos había visto como Eiji hacía justamente lo que Yukimura esperaba, ya que se había sentado donde lo planearon y se había agachado en el lugar indicado, lo curioso era que en todo ese rato Oishi y Eiji no se habían volteado a ver._

- (maldita sea váyanse ya!… ahí no!)- _al instante Nioh sintió una gran necesidad de estornudar… pero no podía! Se darían cuenta que estaba allí!! Pero tampoco podía contenerse! Estaba perdido sin duda alguna! –_ ACHOO!

- Salud Eiji!

- Nya gracias Oishi

- …. (Que rayos?)

- Bueno Eiji es hora de irnos

- Si nyaaa

_Los 2 se pararon al mismo tiempo y se giraron hasta quedar de frente_

- AAAAHHH UN HOMBRE GATOOO!!!

- AAAAAHHHH UN HOMBRE HUEVO!!!

_Y los 2 cayeron inconscientes_

- (AL FIN!!)

_Afuera del cuarto Ryoma, Marui y Yagyu escucharon los gritos_

- Le hicieron algo a Oishi-kun?

- No, solo colocamos las orejas de gato y la cola de gato con super-ultra-fuerte pegamento donde estaría Eiji, pero no hicimos nada de un hombre huevo!

- Oh bueno, no importa- _al instante Nioh salío del cuarto completamente enojado y en dirección a Marui _

- Aahhh Haru! Amigo! – _dijo mientras retrocedía, Yagyu detuvo a Nioh antes de que intentara golpear a Marui_

- Masaharu! Usa el pizarrón!

- … - _Nioh tomo el pizarrón y le dio un fuerte tablazo a Marui, después con una sonrisa de satisfacción le regreso el pizarrón a Yagyu_

- … sabes que no me refería a eso

- Ahhhhh mi cabeza

- Jejejejeje

- No te burles enano! – _dijo Marui mientras se sobaba el golpe_- Haru no fue mi culpa!

- … - _le seguía mirando feo, y le volvió a quitar el pizarrón a Yagyu_ – **El maldito cuarto estaba frío! Así es como me pagas después que pague tu cuenta?**

- Mi cuenta? que no fue Jackal el que pago las cuentas?

- Me temo que fue Masaharu quien pago todo, incluyendo el especial de gomitas de Sanada-kun

- Ah lo siento Haru… hare algo a cambio, lo que quieras!

- …** Un mes entero de caffé gratis?**

- Hecho!

- Tanto dinero tienes Bunta-kun? Eso no te va a salir barato

- Yo no, pero espero que Jackal sí!

- …

- Bueno y ahora qué hacemos?

- No lo sé, buscar a Mura-kun?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Aquí es señor!

- Ah gracias jovencito

_Yukimura cerró la puerta y escucho la conversación_

- Banda que haces aquí!? – _se escucho gritar a la entrenadora del Seigaku_

- Vine porque me hablaste mi amor! Dijiste que estabas desesperada por casarte con migo y aquí estoy!

- Yo nunca diría eso!

- Ah justo como lo dijiste! Dijiste que te negarías y después iríamos a hacer una dramatización a la iglesia más cercana! Anda vámonos, boda nos esperaaaaa~

_Al instante el Entrenador del Yamabuki salió llevándose a la fuerza a la entrenadora mientras esta gritaba de terror, Yukimura los vio alejarse, sin embargo los gritos de la entrenadora atrajeron a los jugadores del Seigaku junto con…_

- Seichii!

- Ah Genchou! Rayos!

- Yukimura por que estas vestido como Echizen?

_Una vez cachados, Yukimura tuvo que explicar lo sucedido a Tezuka_

- …

- Tú también estabas en esto Fuji?

- Vamos Tezuka, no hicimos nada malo realmente

- Salvo quizás dejarnos sin entrenadora, intoxicar a Inui con agua, dejarle por un largo tiempo esas orejas y cola pegadas a Kikumaru y dejar en ridículo a Momoshiro

- Vez nada malo!

- Tezuka-Buchou… la entrenadora Ryuzaki viene de regreso y está muy molesta- _dijo Ryoma mientras veía por la ventana del cuarto donde estaban _

- … Yukimura, tú y tu equipo no quisieran ir a entrenar a las canchas a las que suele ir el Fudomine?

- Intentas huir de tu profesora Tezuka?

- … Si…

- Ok vamos!

_Y así el Rikkai, Tezuka, Fuji y Ryoma terminaron jugando en las canchas callejeras mientras Ryuzaki Sensei regañaba a Horio y compañía, ya que una carta firmada por Horio (perfectamente bien falsificada) apareció en su escritorio a modo de disculpas por todo lo ocurrido._

* * *

Y bueno, hora si, el cap que sigue es el ultimo y se acabo!

Por cierto, estube re-leyendo lo que eh escrito y me di cuenta que ahí algo que olvide explicar y que supongo nadie noto por que no me lo mencionaron... y no se si explicarlo o no en el ultimo capítulo... si alguien adivina de que estoy hablando le regalo una galleta xD! una pista, fue en el cap del Oso donde olvide explicarlo~

Ya decidire si lo explico o no en el ultimo cap..., pero si alguien adivina lo que es sin duda lo pongo c_c

Bueno, eso es todo, vean el TeniFesta 2009! y si saben japones, colaboren con la propuesta de que Massun se consiga esposa xD (para que el pobresito ya no se sienta solito)! ah pobre Massun, bueno Adieu~


	13. Da Fin

Tururururuururu~

Hace mucho que no llegaba hasta aquí con un fic largo, pero por fin aquí esta el ultimo chapi de esta tonteria nacida del ocio (ya no recuerda como surgio la idea), haber que tal quedo~

* * *

Cap 13

_Yukimura se encontraba feliz estando allí con su equipo, recostados en una de las canchas de Tennis de las que disponía su escuela, todo parecía tranquilo… el cielo estaba muy azul, el sol brillaba, las nubes se movían con el viento el cual hacía agradable el día… pero eso no quitaba que Yukimura y todos los presentes se sintieran cansados, adoloridos y estuvieran prácticamente apaliados…_

- Y bueno, alguien puede explicarme porque el equipo de football y el de Karate nos han dado esta paliza? – _pregunto girándose un poco para ver a Marui que estaba a su izquierda y luego a Yanagi que estaba a su derecha_

- Todo fue culpa de Haru!

- Fue culpa de esos idiotas que mal interpretaron todo! Yo no hice nada! – _se defendió rápidamente, Yukimura se río un poco al igual los demás, su voz sonaba más rara y baja de lo normal_ – no te rías maldito kirby! Si no me he curado es por tu culpa!

- Mi culpa?! Yo no te mande a quedarte en cerrado en el cuarto nevera de la casa de Atobe!

- Pero si tú fuiste quien me encerró en ese cuarto! Y en el club del Seigaku! Que es igual o peor que la nevera

- Ey ey, les pregunte por que nos dieron una paliza no porque sigues enfermo Haru

- Mmm… bueno… todo fue un accidente buchou

- Accidente? – _pregunto de manera curiosa, Sanada también les miro cuestionante_ – Ren explícanos que paso, para que Haru no haga tanto esfuerzo en hablar

- Bueno, todo comenzó cuando Hiroshi, Masaharu y yo nos dirigíamos al laboratorio de Química, Masaharu necesitaba ayudaba con una tarea así que íbamos a ayudarle pero en el transcurso encontramos una pelota de Football… y Masaharu pregunto que le pasaría si la llenábamos de agua y la congelábamos por completo

- Y eso para qué?

- Pues no lo sé, curiosidad supongo

- Y supongo que lo hicieron

- Obviamente, la ciencia no se debe dejar para después Seiichi! – _Yukimura le vio con una cara que claramente decía "Pero eso no es ciencia" sin embargo no dijo lo que pensaba_ – por lo que dejamos el balón congelándose todo el rato que hacíamos el trabajo. Cuando veníamos hacía acá, tuvimos que recorrer el pasillo del segundo piso, Masaharu comenzó a aventar el balón pero este se cayó por un lado y por asares del 70% de probabilidad de que ocurriera, el balón golpeo al capitán del equipo de Karate que estaba platicando con el capitán del equipo de football sobre que su único balón había sido robado del club, sin necesidad de dar a detalle los análisis finales de cómo estaba el balón completamente congelado en cuanto a dureza y consistencia…

- Entonces el equipo de football pensó que ustedes habían robado su balón y el de Karate se enfado por que su capitán no podrá participar en el torneo de la próxima semana por culpa de la descalabrada – _termino por decir Yukimura para no entrar en detalles sobre el balón_

- Exactamente

- … entonces si fue su culpa – _comento Sanada_

- Yo no diría que fue culpa nuestra realmente…

- … mmm… bueno quizás tengas razón Haru… pero aun así debo decir que me sorprendió ver que Genchou saliera a ayudarles cuando esos mastodontes les acorralaron!

- Genichirou realmente se preocupa por nosotros – _dijo Yanagi mientras sacaba una libreta y se ponía a escribir en ella_

- Yo no me preocupo por ustedes!

- No lo niegues Sanada, que nos haces sentir mal – _agrego Nioh mientras fingía que lloraba_

- Si Sanada, si no porque fuiste el primero en entrarle a los golpes?

- Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… Tarundoru a mi mismo!

- Pero Genbuchou fue genial! Solo un gorila podía enfrentar a esos rinocerontes del equipo de Karate!

- Tarundoru a ti también Akaya!

- Mura-Kun – _llamo Yagyu mientras llegaba con Jackal con un par de cajitas de primeros auxilios_ – uno de los prefectos me pidió que le entregara esto

- Ah gracias, haber – _dijo Yukimura mientras se paraba y tomaba la carta que Yagyu le daba_ – veamos... oh, esto suena interesante! – _todo el equipo se acerco a su capitán para leer la nota_

- …

- …

- …

- Es broma verdad?

- No lo creo…

- No puede ser cierto!

- Tarundoru señor director!

- Oh vamos, la idea es buena! Y es para nuestra fiesta de graduación!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Varios días después y tras finalizar el U-17, todo el Rikkai se preparaba para su fiesta de fin de curso, los grandiosos directores habían tenido la grandiosa idea (o grandiosa tortura como le llamo Akaya) de que varias escuelas del Japón lo celebraran juntos por lo que ahora a cada rato tenían que ver al Seigaku expandiendo a nuevas fronteras su maldición de mala suerte, incluso Akazawa del St Rudolph decía que no habían visto a Mizuki en un par de días después de que recibieron la ayuda del Seigaku, pero nadie quiso averiguar que había sido de él._

- Entonces la obra que haremos… donde está el libro?

- Masaharu fue por él a la biblioteca publica

- Pense que no tenía permiso de entrar a la biblioteca desde que intento ese experimento con el Cianuro a mitad del edificio– _comento Jackal_

- Ah claro, él no, pero si se hace pasar por Hiroshi es diferente

- Hay que esperarlo entonces… por mientras decidamos quien será quien en la obra

- Puedo ser el dragon buchou?

- Dragon?

- En la versión que vi en la tele había un dragon

- Akaya, no haremos la versión infantil!

- Aahhhh… pero yo quiero la versión infantil Renji-sempai! quiero ser el dragón!

- Pero en la historia de Mulan no ahí dragones originalmente, o sí? – _pregunto Jackal extrañado volteando a ver a Yagyu_

- No lo creo

- Porque Mulan si se puede saber? Para eso necesitaríamos una chica! Y en el equipo no hay chicas! – _exclamo Marui_

- Si ese es un problema – _Yukimura se quedo pensando en cómo resolver el pequeño problema_

- Yo diría que lo hicieron a propósito – _dijo repentinamente Yagyu_

- Tú crees? – _pregunto Jackal mientras veía una lista de los personajes de la obra_

- Claro, los que eligieron que hiciéramos una obra fue el equipo de Karate

- Y seguro nos habría tocado la bella durmiente o pocahontas si no fuera porque el grupo de teatro y el grupo de música no los hubieran elegido antes – _agrego Yukimura _

- Bueno, decidamos quien será quien… necesitamos 2 principales, el villano principal…

- Y yo seré el dragón!

- … está bien tu serás el dragón Akaya

- Wiiii

- Yo propongo que los principales sean Mura y Sanada ya que son las cabezas del club!

- Esa es una buena idea Bunta

- Pero eso significaría que Genchou o yo haríamos de chica!

- El papel principal quedaría bien para el buchou, no?

- Que insinúas Aka-chan? – _pregunto Yukimura mientras le veía de manera amenazante_

- Ah ah nada buchou! Solo decía que… que… que… usted merece el protagonismo!

- Buenos días – _saludo Sanada llegando al cuarto del club, todos le devolvieron el saludo_

- …. Ya sé que aremos! Genchou, serás el personaje principal de la obra!

- QUE?! POR QUE YO?!

- Por llegar tarde – _le contesto sonriente_

- Ey Sanada, esa es mi frase! – _se quejo Jackal con tono ofendido_

- Ya lo tengo~! – _exclamo Nioh entrando con un libro en la mano_ – aquí esta Buchou

- Ah gracias Haru, revísalo Ren

- Aquí dice que… el príncipe beso a la princesa para despertarla de su sueño y…

- QUE!? – _grito Sanada fuertemente_ – Ni crean que… que… que…

- … un momento, esto no es Mulan, es la bella durmiente!

- Oh, entonces me equivoque de libro?

- Ya lo creo

- Que acaso no leíste la portada Masaharu? – _pregunto Yagyu mientras examinaba la portada del libro donde claramente se leía el titulo de la obra_

- Para qué? Todos esos libros son cursilerías, no daba igual cual traía?

- NOOOOO! – _le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo_

- Ve por el libro correcto Haru!

- Er… pero no me dejaran entrar Buchou

- Hazte pasar por Hiro de nuevo

- Es que… me temo que ya no dejaran entrar de nuevo a Hiroshi tampoco Buchou… ni a ninguno de nosotros de hecho…

- Pues que hiciste?! – _exclamo Sanada fuertemente_

- … te aseguro que no quieres saberlo… pero no es mi culpa que esos libros de cómo hacer tus propios explosivos sean interesantes!

- Mmm… bueno, ah falta del libro, improvisemos la obra entonces! – _propuso Yukimura mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que estaba sentado_ – Sanada ve pensando en tu dialogo!

- Pero yo no quiero ser Mulan!

- Debiste llegar temprano

- Nee Mura y los demás que seremos?

- Mmmm buena pregunta Haru

- Yo quiero ser el Huno! – _pidió rápidamente Marui_

- Tu no serías un Huno Kirby, tú serias muchos!

- AAHH TE ENCERRARE EN LA NEVERA POR ESO!

- No pueden negar que eso fue original

- Bueno haber! Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, y eso incluye el encerrar a Haru en la nevera, decidamos los papeles!

- Yo no quiero ser Mulan

- Serás Mulan, ya lo dije.

- No quiero ser Mulan…

- Mmm… la vida es como el caffé, a veces es dulce y a veces amargo…

- Wow eso sonó poético y además oportuno, Haru – _comento Yukimura sorprendido_

- Eh? Poético? Yo solo estaba leyendo el juego de Hiroshi!

- No espíes mi juego Masaharu! – _le advirtió mientras cerraba la pantalla de su DS_

- Pero el tipo del caffé es genial!

- … bueno eso no te lo puedo negar

- Uh bueno… en lo que estábamos… Aka-chan será el dragón, Jackal será el emperador…

_Una vez todos tuvieran sus papeles, se dedicaron a planear su obra_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_El día de su grandiosa obra había llegado, este día se encontraban todos los miembros de las demás escuelas rodeando y paseándose por el estadio donde estaban celebrando su evento._

- Estoy nervioso Buchou!

- Cálmate Aka-chan, no empieces a llorar como ayer en nuestra ceremonia de graduación

- Pero fue emotivo buchou! Principalmente cuando les dieron su papel

- Ese que decía "Vale por tu certificado cuando lo tengamos"? yo aun lo traigo en la mochila – _dijo Nioh sacando el dichoso papel y doblándolo hasta formar un pollito_

- Aun así fue emotivo

- Mura-Kun ya está todo listo para empezar

- Ah gracias Hiro, bueno ya están listos chicos?

- Sii!

- Nooo!

- Genchou, sal de una vez de ese vestidor!

- No quiero

- Sal de allí de una maldita vez, Genchou!

- …. – _Sanada salió del vestidor con su atuendo de Mulan, el cual consistía en una peluca que curiosamente era aquella que Fuji y Yukimura le habían puesto en casa de Yagyu, y un Kimono rosa altamente floreado cortesía de una tienda de traje de rentas, sin contar un pésimo maquillaje aplicado por el propio Sanada_- No se… creen que me veo gordo con esto?

- …

- …

- Ya no sé que es peor, si Genbuchou o la entrenadora del Seigaku

- Yo los pondría al mismo nivel, Akaya – _comento Yanagi escribiendo en una libreta_

- Que linda te vez Sanada… ja ja ja jajaja jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja jajaja

- … Marui... TARUNDORU!

- Debes sonar mas como chica Sanada – _le dijo Jackal repentinamente_

- …. Tarundoru Marui – _dijo Sanada lo más agudo posible_

- Eso sonó Tétrico Mura! – _comento Marui _

- Pero algo es algo, anden vamos!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Wooo el Seigaku está en primera fila! Y Atobe-san se ha construido un palco!

- No es un palco Bakaya, es Kabaji – _le contesto Nioh asomándose por el telón junto con el menor_

- Y apropósito Haru-Sempai, quien se supone que eres en la obra?

- Eh? Yo soy le personaje más genial de esta obra

- Guarden silencio, ya vamos a comenzar – _les pidió Yukimura_

_Segundos después la obra comenzó, Sanada entro a escena dando saltos mientras cantaba_

- Ah lavar y a planchar y muy pronto yo voy a terminar~ - _todos miraban a Sanada con una expresión de que no le volverían a tener el mismo respeto que antes, Sanada decidió ignorar las miradas y comentarios e incluso paso por alto el grito de Sengoku sobre que sus ojos ya no eran puros _– Oh miren las esferas del dragón

- MULAN! EH VENIDO A CONCEDERTE 3 DESEOS! – _grito Akaya entrando a escena con su traje de dragón de hule espuma_

- Oh poderoso Dragon, no pido mucho solo quiero que me vuelvas el mejor jugador de Tennis de toda China

- QUE? NADIE ES MEJOR QUE YO! TSUBUSE YO!

- Akaya! Apégate al dialogo! – _le dijo Yanagi desde detrás del escenario_

- Ah cierto Renji-Sempai… este… A si Mulan será Él Mejor – _Sanada le miro feo_- … digo la mejor! Ya esta! Que mas quieres Mulan?

- Si no fuera mucha molestia, sería bueno que te deshicieras de ese ejercito de Hunos que nos atacan

- Ah no sea floja mulansita, vaya y aniquílelos usted misma!

- Se supone que debes ayudarme Dragon estúpido! – _le grito Sanada en su voz normal_

- … Buchou! GenBuchou me está gritando!

- Apégate al libreto tú también Genchou! – _le grito Yukimura mientras le aventaba el libreto el cual golpeo a Sanada en la cabeza, los espectadores veían todo con una extraña expresión_

- Arg… está bien… oh poderoso Dragon, pero como una indefensa y débil mujer como yo podría contra esos gorilas seigakurianos!

- … pensé que eran hunos… Genbuchou…

- Ah sí hunos alias seigakurianos!

- No te preocupes Mulan! Yo te ayudare! Y además tendrás el mejor armamento! – _Akaya hiso un movimiento y el escenario se lleno de humo, todos exclamaron un gran "oohh" cuando Sanada apareció ahora vestido con una armadura rosa_

- ROSA?! PENSE QUE SERÍA AZUL!

- Se acabaron las azules Sanada! – _se escucho la voz de Nioh desde detrás del escenario_

- … maldito Pollo! Er.. este ah sí, a ya les voy Hunos!

_La obra continuo hasta llegar a la escena del combate final. Marui entro al escenario "seguido" aparentemente de varias personas que a excepción de Yanagi, las demás eran más que imágenes de papel que se movían a la par de Marui por medio de un mecanismo_

- Entréguese capitán! O mis soldados y yo mataremos a su Emperador y bailaremos chachacha sobre su tumba!

- Jamás! – _grito Yukimura que vestía una espectacular armadura de soldado Chino_ – El pueblo de China nunca se rendirá

- Hablamos en serio Capitán, entréguese de una vez – _comento Yanagi quien tenía capturado a Jackal_

- General, traiga a Mulan, solo ella podrá salvarnos –_ordeno Yukimura_

- Yes sir! – _Yagyu salió de escena y regreso con Sanada-Mulan seguidos muy de cerca por Akaya-Dragon_

- Ah jaja, con que sacando tu mejor arma, en ese caso, Yo el gran Atila el Huno también haré lo mismo! – _exclamo Marui fuertemente_

- No no puede ser, no él! – _dijo Yukimura mientras retrocedía _– Es… es…!

- DARTH VADER! – _dijo Nioh apareciendo repentinamente en medio del escenario y completamente vestido de negro pero sin casco y con un sable laser en mano_

- DARTH VADER?! – _se preguntaron todos los espectadores_

- A que soy genial, neh?

- Masaharu, le robaste el sable de juguete a tu hermanito?! – _pregunto Yagyu sorprendido_

- Nooo! Este es mío! Mira brilla!

- … Buchou… que tiene que ver Darth Vader con Mulan? – _pregunto Kaido a Tezuka que estaba a su lado_

- No tengo idea…

- Todo este tiempo he vivido engañado! – _exclamo Momoshiro aventando su libro de historia de la China el cual golpeo a Shishido que estaba detrás de él_

- Shishido saaaaaaaan~!

- No podrás ganarme Darth Vader! – _continuo Sanada ignorando los lloriqueos de Choutaro entre el público_ – Yo vengare la muerte de mi padre! – _agrego mientras sacaba su Sable _

- Qué? Pero si… Tu padre está en esa pensión de la esquina en la que lo dejaste hace 2 años!

- NOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOO OOOOO OOOOO! Sigue vivo! … Entonces… vengare la muerte de SU padre! – _dijo Sanada señalando a Yukimura_

- No Mulan, Yo soy SU PADRE! – _respondió Nioh lo más dramático posible_

- QUE? Pensé que era mi padre! – _interrumpió Akaya sorprendido_

- Tú no tienes padre! Eres un Dragon mágico! – _le dijeron todos los Rikkai_

- Oh cierto!

- Yo pensé que eras el padre de Mulan, Masaharu – _comento Yagyu intentando recordar cómo iba el dialogo cuando lo ensayaron_

- Pues si pero, como podría alguien tan apuesto como yo tener una cosa como esta de hija, eh?

- TARUNDORU!

- Vez vez?! No se parece a mí! Prefiero al capitán como mi hijo

- Oh gracias Darth Vader, es todo un honor para mí – _dijo Yukimura mientras fingía secarse lagrimas de felicidad_

- Si y Juntos conquistaremos el mundo muajajajajajajajajajaja

- Haru, me estas quitando protagonismo – _comento Marui enfadado_

- Oh lo siento, habla pues

- Ah si… Ahora que Darth Vader está aquí! Ríndanse o su Emperador la pagara!

- Pagare? Que pagare? – _pregunto Jackal temiendo la respuesta_

- La deuda de mi comida en el restaurante de Tacos de Doña Juanita!

- POR QUE YO?! Capitán le ordeno detener a estos horribles e injustos hombres!

- Si Emperador! Mulan encárgate de los Hunos, yo me hare cargo de… Mi padre!

- Ah claro, ayúdame general, se me atoro mi faldita – _pidió Sanada a Yagyu, mientras Yukimura y Nioh hacían su mejor interpretación de duelo Jedi_

- Como un Hombre que se hace pasar por Mujer… er… este… digo… como una mujer que se hiso pasar por Hombre podría ganarme a mí! El grandioso! Y Único! Y genial! Y Apuesto! Y genio del Tennis! Maru… erg Atila el Huno!

- Rayos es cierto, solo soy una mujer indefensa

- Usa la fuerza Mulan! – _Aconsejo Akaya_

- La fuerza?

- La fuerza de la Piedra! – _termino por decir Yagyu mientras le daba una piedra a Sanada_

- Ah claro…. La PIEDRA! … TA-RUN-DO-RU! – _grito Sanada mientras aventaba con todas sus fuerzas la piedra, la cual golpeo fuertemente a Marui en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente_- un momento! Esa era mi piedra!

- AMO! – _grito Nioh corriendo hacía a Marui y Yanagi que ya había soltado a Jackal_

- Creo que ganaron esta vez – _comento Yanagi antes de salir del escenario junto con Nioh mientras ambos arrastraban al inconsciente Marui fuera del escenario_

- Oh capítan y Mulan han salvado a toda China! – _comento Jackal haciendo una reverencia ante los 2_

- Oh no fue nada

- … Esa era mi piedra familiar… sniff – _comento Sanada levemente_

- Alégrate Mulan, ahora como obsequio por salvar a China, tu y el Capitán podrán casarse!

- Ah no gracias, yo paso, me agrada mas la idea de conquistar el mundo con mi padre!

- Que será de mí? – _pregunto Sanada aun llorando por su piedra_

- Pues eres buena lanzando cosas así que te uniremos al equipo de Beisball de China y ganaremos el campeonato Nacional!

- Siii me ah hecho muy felíz Emperador!

- Y así todos vivieron felices y el Capitán conquisto el mundo junto con su padre Darth Vader, Fin~ _- termino por decir Yanagi_

- …

- …

- ….

- …

- BRAVISIMO! – _todos voltearon a ver quien había dado tal grito_

- Atobe? Acaso te gusto esto? – _pregunto Oshitari sorprendido_

- Claro, Tiene a Darth Vader, que más le puedes pedir?

- Cierto…

- …

- YAAA AAAA AAAAA AAAAA AAAAA AAAAY – _gritaron todos mientras aplaudían _

- Ah me adoran – _dijo Nioh por un lado de Akaya-Dragon_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Ya Sanada, a mí me dolió mas que a tu piedra! – _comento Marui con una bandita en la cabeza_

- Si además, mira quedo como nueva! – _comento Jackal con una piedra pegada por la mitad con cinta adhesiva_

- Fue una buena obra, Sempais! – _todos voltearon a ver al Seigaku que se había acercado_

- Sí ahora por fin se como paso todo realmente – _agrego Momoshiro felizmente_

- Aunque Mulan mas que parecer Mujer haciéndose pasar por Hombre parecía Mujer haciéndose pasar por Tras vestí – _dijo Kawamura pensando en lo que decía_

- …. Tarundoru!

- Fue interesante, no puedo negarlo – _comento Tezuka sinceramente_

- Oh no fue nada

- Están seguros que así iba la obra, Nya? – _pregunto Eiji de manera curiosa_

- Bueno, lo de Dart Vader estoy seguro, pero lo de Mulan haciéndose pasar por hombre lo invente yo – _respondió Yagyu de manera que sonaba orgulloso de su trabajo_

- Escuche que te irás Tezuka

- Si, dentro de un par de días me iré a Alemanía

- Waaaaa los Sempais ya se van!

- No llores Akaya, ya tuvimos suficiente con lo de ayer – _pidió Marui recordando como en cada foto que se sacaron Akaya había salido llorando_

- Pero ya no estarán!

- Solo estaremos en el edificio de al lado Akaya-kun!

- Si, y nos veremos en las practicas de cada mes que hacen los de prepa con los de secundaria

- Pero Jackal sempai…

- Tampoco es que me vaya de la ciudad Akaya, solo iré a esa escuela de veterinaria del centro

- Oye espera! Akaya tiene razón! Si tú no estás… quien pagara mis dulces!?

- Y quien terminara de pagarme ese mes de caffé gratis que Kirby me debe!?

- Bueno me van a extrañar a mi o a mi billetera?

- …

- …

- … Obvio que a ti Jackal-kun

- Lo pensaron mucho!

- Y bueno, pero vendrás a visitarnos y a jugar con nosotros, verdad Jackal?

- Claro Buchou!

- Vez Aka-chan, aun seremos un equipo

- Parece que a final de cuentas si se llevan bien, nee Tezuka? – _pregunto Fuji mientras veía como Akaya comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte por sus Sempais_

- Si

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Akaya-Buchou! Akaya-Buchou! – _llamaba un chico que llevaba una libreta en mano y corría detrás de su capitán_

- Que pasa ahora Shinta?

- Los de primero quieren que les enseñe a recoger pelotas deyansu!

- Pues enséñales

- Ah gracias por el permiso Akaya-Buchou, es un honor para mi

- Si si, aahh por que tardan en llegar?

- Quienes tardan en llegar, Buchou? – _pregunto un chico de segundo que acababa de llegar- _los que le dieron esas cosas que siempre lleva con usted?

- …

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Deja de llorar ya Bakaya! – _pidió Marui mientras comía su helado pagado por Jackal_

- Se supone que es una fiesta, deberías estar contento – _le dijo Yanagi mientras se sentaba a su lado_

- Pero les extrañare sempais…

- Para que no nos extrañes Akachan – _le dijo Mura mientras le daba una bandita idéntica a la suya_

- Si y tendrás que entrenar mucho para que nadie nos olvide – _le dijo Marui mientras le daba una bolsa bastante pesada_

- Que es esto?

- Son pesas, como las que Jackal y yo usamos para entrenar

- Y esas otras son como las que use en los brazos para aprender a usar tiros rápidos – _le explico Yagyu mientras le mostraba el dichoso objeto_

- Ten Bakaya, supongo ahora te será mas útil a ti que a mí – _le dio unas llaves_

- Para que es esto Haru-Sempai?

- Son las llaves del locker donde Renji guardo sus notas sobre los datos del equipo – _explico de manera que solo Akaya le escuchara_

- Ah pensé que Renji-Sempai las había perdido

- Si bueno, el también cree que las perdió je… pero no le digas o intentara recuperar sus notas

- … bueno

- Toma Akaya, esta te servirá más que la que usas actualmente

- Pero si es su raqueta Renji-Sempai!

- Pero por ahora te servirá mas a ti

- La cuidare mucho Sempai!

- Genchou… - _Yukimura miro a Sanada amenazantemente, Sanada comenzó a temer por su vida al instante_

- Arg bueno, está bien! – _exclamo mientras le daba, de manera nada contenta, su gorra a Kirihara_

- No lo está haciendo en serio!

- Oh si si lo esta

- Cuídala bien!

- CLARO GENBUCHOU!

- Mas te vale… - _Sanada se giro y al instante saco una gorra exactamente igual de la mochila que llevaba_

- Ah ahora entiendo cómo le hiso para despintar tan rápido la gorra cuando la pinte de rosa!

- Con ustedes como equipo siempre hay que ser precavidos!

- Bueno Akaya, será tu trabajo conseguir ese tercer título Nacional

- Claro Buchou, no les defraudare!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Akaya-Buchou le están hablando

- Eh eh? Ah sí gracias Shinta! – _Al instante Akaya corrió hacia las personas que le hablaban_

- Soñando en horas de entrenamiento, es inaceptable, Tarundoru!

- Waa nunca cambia usted Genbuchou!

- Jajaja cierto nunca cambiara – _comento Yukimura mientras sonreía _

- Parece que habrá un buen equipo este año nee?

- Ah Jackal sempai! vino también! Y eso… es una tortuga?

- Ah sí, me toco cuidarla esta semana

- Wuuuuu tortugaaaaa~! – _exclamo Kirihara mientras tomaba al animalito _

- Ten cuidado con ella Akaya, o Jackal será reprobado en sus materias si le pasara algo

- Claro Renji-Sempai

- Ah, hay cosas que nunca cambian, puri~

- … - _quien todos pensaban que era Nioh, se golpeo la frente ligeramente_

- Ah lo siento Hiroshi! Mmm fue involuntario

- Que mas da – _le respondió mientras sacaba sus lentes de la bolsa del uniforme del equipo de Tennis de la prepa_

- Ne Aka-chan, no quisieras ir a jugar a las canchas del centro cuando termine su entrenamiento

- Eh? Claro Buchou! Y esta vez sí les ganare!

- Ya veremos Akaya, si ni siquiera has aprendido a comenzar el entrenamiento

- … Uh! Rayos! TODOS 50 VUELTAS A LA CANCHA! Y CUANDO ACABEN DEN OTRAS 50!

- Jajajaja, aprendió bien al menos – _señalo Marui_

- Ah este Rikkai estará bien – _comento Yukimura de manera nostálgica, mientras veía a Kirihara corriendo y gritándole a quien quedara a su alcanse_

- Nunca te equivocas

- Claro que no, nunca me equivoco, y eso me recuerda! Chicos les tengo una noticia

- Eh cual?

- Se acercan las vacaciones y adivinen que? Tezuka nos invito a pasar los días en una montaña de Alemania! Akaya también está invitado! Y el Seigaku! Y el Hyotei! Y el Shiten! Y… Chicos a donde van? – _pregunto al ver que sus compañeros acababan de huir del lugar_

- No más montañas nooo!

- Mas Seigaku noo!

- Mura por que nos odias? Por queeee?

Da Fin~

* * *

Y ya se acabo... aun no me creo que esto estaba planeado para 6 caps y se alarg al doble .-.

Lo de la obra de Mulan surgio por una idea que se me vino a la cabeza mientras escuchaba la canción que el general Li canta en la película de Disney... esa que canta mientras entrena a su ejercito y pensaba que la canción le queda bien al Rikkai xD, quisas algun día haga un amv sobre eso, aparte de que la escribi por que de lo contrario el cap quedaria extremadamente corto y al menos con eso ya se hiso mas grande, odio los caps cortos ._. ... y por cierto el tipo del caffe que es genial y que nioh menciona, es en honor al gran Godot de Phoenix Writhg ;D

En fin, le agradesco a quien haya leído esto, que no recuerdo como comenso y me parece se desvio de la idea original... pero bueno xD ya lo eh terminado! por fin termino algo yaaaay xD!

Y supongo esto quisas no fue lo que algunos pensaron segun me di cuenta pero, así fue como lo pense y no quise cambiarle mucho de lo que tenia planeado al principio, por lo que lamento sus mal entendidos y demas

Bue, gracias por leer esto

**Adieu~**

**EDIT: Actualmente me encuentro haciendo una versión editada de este fanfic, para corregir errores de ortografia y hacerlo mas legible, así como explicar mejor algunas cosas. La versión editada NO SERA PUBLICADA APARTE, LA PUBLICARE EN ESTE MISMO ARCHIVO, pero pondre una "nota" para anunciar que ya ah sido todo modificado, en fin, realmente agradesco a quienes leyeran este fic, Saludos a todos!**


End file.
